Lily Evans
by Emily Victoria
Summary: [ON HIATUS] This is a story about Lily Marie Evans from her point of view. This fic takes you from first year briefly to fifth through seventh year. If I get enough reviews, I might extend it to beyond Hogwarts years.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lily Evans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Cassie Parks. Everything else is someone else's.

Chapter One: Getting to know each other

_~~ Flashback ~~_

_"AAAAHHHH!!!" Arabella Figg and __Cassandra__Parks__ yelped from one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express._

_"GET OUT!" Lily Evans dragged a boy with unruly black hair and chocolate eyes behind round glasses by the ear out of their compartment and into the corridor beyond. "What did you think you were doing?" She asked him, her voice dangerously low._

_"Um… looking up your skirts?" He answered uncertainly._

_"Yes, you were. Are you going to do it again? Ever?"_

_"No Lily. Not if you're going to pull my ear off each time."_

_"It'll get worse." She promised, dropping him asif he'd burnt her._

_"Pardon? I can see your lips moving, but there are no words. I've been physically abused in the ear. I'M DEAF!" He yelled after her as she stomped away._

_~~ End Flashback ~~_

Hi, I'm Lily Evans and that *gestures to above* was first year. We are all now in fifth year together, unfortunately. You see, James Potter is the bane of my school life. At home, it's my sister, Petunia.

My two best friends, Arabella (Bella/Belle) Figg and Cassandra (Cassie/Cass) Parks make my time at Hogwarts bearable.

Arabella has long black ringlets and sapphire blue eyes. She's medium height and very slim. In a word: heartbreaker.

Cassie, however, has short blonde hair and amber eyes. Also medium height, so she and Belle can look down their noses at me when I get cranky. Very slim and pretty. In a word: Yorkshire Rose. (Okay, that's two words, but you get the point!)

And then there's me. I have shoulder-length red hair and bright green eyes (Bella says they're shaped like almonds, but I'm not so sure). I am **very** small and apparently quite slim. I'm good at Charms because I like it. Contrary to popular belief, I can do Transfiguration; I just choose to be bad at it because I don't like it or the Professor. 

Now, what I'm about to tell you might make you swoon, but beware. These two boys I am about to describe have never had a girlfriend for more than a week.

Sirius Black: Tall, muscular, handsome (I suppose. I'm going with the majority here!), and very available. For the next five seconds. He has black hair, which is quite long for a boy and pale blue eyes.

James Potter: Tall, muscular (I guess.), handsome (that damn majority again!), and not available till this time next week. He has messy black hair, which he messes up even more whenever he gets the chance, chocolate brown eyes which would be indescribably cute on anyone else and little round glasses.

They call themselves the Marauders, along with two other boys, Remus Lupin, who is tall, muscular, handsome (okay, even I think he is alittle cute!), has sandy hair and kind grey eyes and Peter Pettigrew, who, I'm sad to say, is no oil painting. He has watery black eyes, and mousy brown hair. He is weedy and the only reason he gets dates is because he hangs around with the other three. I'm sorry, but that's life.

Remus is quiet and kind, Sirius is weird but funny, James is downright annoying and Peter's just… there.

Take those descriptions as you will, but it's my opinion and no one's opinion is wrong. Just different.

~~~***~~~

Do you like it? I wrote it in a fit of desperation, because I had no inspiration for my other fics.

As Lily said, opinions are different and I'm looking for a wide variety. R+R please!

Lol xXx


	2. My life is ruined

Chapter Two: "My life is ruined."

"POTTER!" I yelled. Yeah, I sounded like a fishwife, but Potter just… ooh!

"Yes?" He answered, lounging against the doorframe of the fifth year boy's dormitory.

"Do you have any idea **why my hair is green? Sludge green, no less?" I could feel my anger rising. Breathe, Lily, breathe.**

"No, do you?" He looked so arrogant. I stalked over and stared hard at him, before cuffing him soundly around the back of the head.

"Next time, I'll catch you out." I growled. The hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention.

"I'm quaking in my shoes." He scoffed. "You sound like Snape."

"You sound like a moron, but I don't voice my opinions as loudly as you do!" I snapped, before turning on my heel and stomping back up to the girl's dormitory.

When I opened the door, Bella threw herself at me.

"I know you told me that drinking shots of Firewhisky with you until the early hours of the morning was a bad idea, because you can hold your liquor and I can't, but **PLEASE, give me a hangover cure!" She had wrapped herself around my waist and was looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.**

"Get me some tomato juice." I sighed.

"Yey! Thank you **SO much Lils!" She grinned, bounding over to the small chest where I keep my ingredients.**

"Don't call me 'Lils' ever again, or no more cure for you!" I mock scowled.

"I'm sorry Lily, just please make me some cure!" Bella groveled.

"I was kidding! Yeash, you need to recognize humor, before it comes up behind you and bites you in the ass!" I shook my head as I

 stirred hair-of-dog and tomato juice together in a large beaker.

"You know, you shouldn't encourage her. Maybe you shouldn't give her the cure so readily." Cassie said, shaking her head. She didn't approve of me and Belle downing shots at quarter past twelve on a Friday night. She said it distracted her from her thoughts. She's a Seer. A Seer is someone who can see the future. Abit like our Divinitation teacher, (Personally, I think she's an old fraud, but what we learn is interesting), Professor Miriam Baker.

As I was saying, Cass is a Seer, and she said she had seen me with my future husband. Get this, it was James Potter. I know, I sat there in complete shock too. I mean, Potter? Can't she have come up with something more inventive? I mean, the world and his wife (at Hogwarts) are always saying that even though we fight like cat and dog, (or should that be moron and relatively normal person?) we would make a great couple! How stupid!

"Lily? You're hair's still green." Bella stated the blindingly obvious.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

Bella sipped thoughtfully for a moment. Then she leapt up and gave a cry of joy.

"Belle? Are you okay?" Cassie asked, her face full of motherly worry.

"Lily! I can change your hair back!" She grinned, whilst bouncing up and down on my bed.

"So can I. Stop jumping around, you're making me dizzy!" I reached over and snatched the hangover cure out of her hands.

"Gimme!" Bella lunged at me, shrieking her head off.

"Ah, ah, ah, naughty girl. Don't grab." I teased, hovering the beaker above her head.

"I swear, if you weren't so good at Charms and if you weren't one of my best friends, I'd kill you right now!" Bella growled, her teeth clenched. She followed it to the dresser, near the door. I hovered it over the doorframe, just out of her reach.

Suddenly, the dormitory door opened. Momentarily preoccupied, I let my concentration fade away and the cup dropped onto the head of the one person I definitely didn't want it to. Jonathan Woods, captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team and major heartthrob.

Why, I hear you ask, did the Quidditch captain come into a fifth year girl's dorm? He was looking for Alex Moon, a girl we knew. She is a Chaser on the Gryffindor team and Jonathan's long-term girlfriend.

"Um… hey Jonathan." Bella smiled weakly at him.

"What the hell have I got **ON MY HEAD?!" He yelled the last part of his sentence.**

"Er, that would be hangover cure." Cassie stated matter-of-factly.

I, however, came up with nothing inventive to say and just sat on my bed, staring at him like a loon.

"Where is Alex?" He asked, his shoulders shaking with rage.

"Dunno." I said with a stupid smile plastered on my face.

"Lily!" Bella hissed, elbowing me in the ribs. I stopped smiling pretty sharpish.

I shot her a death-glare and turned to Jonathan. "She might be in the Library, or the Head Lounge." I smiled again.

Jonathan gave me a funny look before turning and leaving our dorm, destined never to set foot in it again.

"Did I just do what I think I just did?" I asked my friends as soon as his magnificent butt disappeared around the doorframe and out of my pitiful little life forever.

"Yep." Came the two replies.

"Oh. My. God. My life is ruined."

~~~***~~~

Sorry if it's kinda short, but I like this chap.

Reviews please!

Lol xXx


	3. Yeah, sure Of course you are

_Chapter Two (revisited)_

_"Did I just do what I think I just did?" I asked my friends as soon as his magnificent butt disappeared around the doorframe and out of my pitiful little life forever._

_"Yep." Came the two replies._

_"Oh. My. God. My life is ruined."_

 A/N: On with the next chappy!

Chapter Three: "Yeah, sure. Of course you are."

"Look at it this way Lil; he was never good enough for you anyway. It's not like you were gonna marry him!" Cass rubbed my back in what she thought was a comforting way.

"Yeah, Lily dear, it's no big deal." Belle added her tuppennyworth.

"I just made the biggest fool of myself infront of the hottest guy in the whole of seventh year, and you tell me, IT'S NO BIG DEAL? Where were you when I stared at him like an idiot? Where were you when I poured a whole bloody cup of hangover cure over his head?" I screamed. "I'm sorry. Emotional times."

Belle and Cass nodded in a knowing way.

My bottom lip started to tremble and before I knew what was happening, the floodgates had opened.

"I *hiccup* really liked *hiccup* him you guys. What the *hiccup* HELL does he *hiccup* think of me *hiccup* now?"

"Oh shh. Shh now. I'm sure he understands that we all need a little crazy time. Just that you had yours when he happened to walk through that door. It was entirely his fault you know. He shouldn't have come into our dormitory without permission or even knocking." Bella wiped away the big fat tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Plus, even someone with Snape's sense of humor could have laughed. He just stood there shouting his head off. No balls either. He came into our dorm with back ups. They stood in the common room and waited for him to scream. If he did, they would come running to the rescue." I knew Cassie was making it up, but it made me feel so much better.

"Thanks you guys. What would I do without you?" I grinned whilst hugging them both in a death-grip.

"Lily… cutting… off… air… supply." Bella wheezed.

"Oh, sorry." I said releasing them immediately.

"Chin up. Let's go to the common room. Then we can ogle some fit guys. That sound good?" Belle grinned, pulling my sleeve and dragging me to the door.

"MY HAIR!" I cried suddenly.

"Oh God, it's still green." Cassie moaned.

"CHANGE IT BACK!" I shrieked.

"Okay, okay, stand still." Cassie caught my arms and pinned them to my side. "Belle, cast it."

"Unibis changi." Belle whirled her wand and my hair transformed back to its natural glossy red colour.

"Did I have green hair when Jonathan was here?" I asked fearfully.

Cass and Belle just nodded.

"Oh well." I said, feigning carelessness, "What do I care?"

Then I proceeded to waltz down to the common room. The only table with three spare seats was a table I wished I'd never set eyes on.

At that table were James Potter and Sirius Black. The only thing to make it slightly better was Remus was sitting with them.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Cassie asked softly.

"Free country." James waved dismissively to the three empty chairs.

"Thanks." I said, sinking in the one furthest away from James.

"Wait a second; did Lily and James just sit down together without arguing?" Sirius asked his face full of mock worry. 

"Maybe we should take them to the Hospital Wing." Remus added, feeling James head for signs of fever.

I growled and spread my Potions homework out on the desk infront of me. "I've had a bad day. Don't make it worse, or I'm likely to hex you into oblivion." I warned.

Sirius spread his hands in surrender. "I was just making a point."

"Well don't. Not unless you want to burp toads for the rest of your dating life."  I grinned at Sirius' horrified face.

"She can do that?" He asked Bella behind his hand.

"Yep. And much worse. Charms is her best class." Belle whispered back.

"I'll remember that before we decide to prank her." Remus grinned at the outraged look on my face.

"You? Prank me? I hardly think so. James maybe, but never you." Now it was Remus' turn to look outraged.

"What do you mean, never me? I am the brains behind all of their operations!"

"Yeah, sure. Of course you are." Cassie grinned disarmingly. 

~~~***~~~

Chapters still kinda short, sorry! Writer's block struck and it struck with a vengeance!

Lol xXx


	4. SHOPPING!

Chapter Four: "SHOPPING!"

"You guys? I've finished, so I'll see you upstairs." I stood up, collected my stuff and walked over to the steps leading to the fifth year girl's dorm.

"Evans?" I spun round, only to come face to face with my worst enemy. Potter.

"Mmm?" I said, signaling him to go on.

"Well, I'm sorry for turning your hair green and I'm sorry for sending you up at every opportunity. Wanna date?"

Up until that moment when he returned to being that womanizer we all knew and despised, I was actually starting to warm up to him. Crazy, I know, but I am slightly delusional.

"WHAT?" I screeched. "YOU THINK THAT **A PHONEY APOLOGY** AND A LITTLE OF THE INFAMOUS **'POTTER CHARM'** WILL MAKE ME **FALL AT YOUR FEET** LIKE SOME **DITZY HUFFLEPUFF**? THAT'S SOME NERVE! I'M SHOCKED, AND IT CAME FROM **YOU**!" Whirling around, I bounded up the stairs and out of sight.

"What'd I do?" I could hear James ask, puzzlement evident in his voice.

Once in the safety of our dorm room, I collapsed onto my bed and began to laugh uncontrollably. Yes, I'm weird; I don't need to be told.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Belle and Cassie entered the room with caution.

"Yeah. Just having my little crazy time." I grinned.

"Hey, how about a bit of decorating? This room's boring. How about pinks and reds?" Cass grinned at my scandalized expression.

"If you **EVER decorate without my approval, I will hunt you down and kill you. Clear?"**

"Crystal." Belle quipped without missing a beat.

"What colours would you suggest, oh Mighty Lilykins?" Cass bowed deeply.

"That's more like it, lowly subject. Hmm, maybe lilac/lavender and lemon yellow/pale yellows? That would look pretty."  I pulled myself together and began to twirl my wand, charming objects to the exact colour of my choice.

After an hour's furious decorating, we all sat back on my bed, smiles gracing our faces.

"Oh, Lil, you didn't see the notice. Someone came round with it after you came up here. There's gonna be a Halloween Ball this year. How great will it be? We can all go stag and pick up a few hotties." Bella grinned.

"We have those dresses from the something-or-other Ball we didn't go to last year. New shoes, bag, manicure and hair style will complete the picture." I wandered over to my wardrobe and threw open the door.

"We can ask Dumbledore if we can have a Hogsmeade trip. You're a Prefect Lil. You ask him. Or get James to do it for you." Cassie added slyly.

"I. Hate. James. Potter." I said slowly, as if I were talking to a three-year-old. "Got it?"

"Of course Lily. How silly of me to think that for one second you were attracted to his cute brown eyes or his little button nose, or his tall, muscular physique. I should go somewhere and whip myself for letting such a thought cross my mind." Cass has always been very good at sarcastic remarks.

"Too right." I nodded.

"Lily?" Bella called from the depths of my wardrobe.

"Yeah?" I turned to her.

She brought out a cream dress, yellowed to an ochre shade by age, eaten by moths and the like.

"That's my dress!" I spluttered in disbelief. Leave something for a few months and it's destroyed.

"Correction. Was your dress. We won't let you go out in that monstrosity. We'll go to Gladrags and get you something really classy." Cass reassured me.

We all turned to each other, evil grins plastered to our faces. 

"SHOPPING!"

~~~***~~~

WRITER'S BLOCK MUST DIE!

Sorry, just abit frustrated. This chap did NOT come easily.

Review please.

Lol xXx


	5. See you at the Ball

Chapter Five: "See you at the Ball."

"We're going shopping! We're going shopping! We're going shopping! We're going… oof!" Bella was silenced by Cass chucking a pillow off my newly-made bed at her.

"Hey!" We both rounded on poor Cassie indignantly.

"It took me ages to arrange those cushions! You know I hardly ever make my bed!" I cried, extremely hurt.

"What's wrong with my singing?" Belle demanded.

Cassie and I simply looked at her and she blushed.

"Yeah, I get the point. I can't sing. But Lilykins can, can't you dearest?" Bella grinned slyly at me, whilst yanking on a pair of black flare jeans and black ankle boots.

"Oh no. Maybe in Hogsmeade, but definitely NOT here!" I scrunched myself up small and gave them both the puppy-dog eyes Bella had taught me.

"She's getting good at that." Belle sighed as she grabbed a red t-shirt displaying the message 'I'm a bitch. Deal with it.' and pulled it over her head.

Cass and I were already fully dressed and rearing to go. Cass had decided on a knee-length floaty skirt in pale pink, beige knee-high boots, a beige t-shirt with pink lettering saying 'What part of **PERFECT** don't you understand?', a pale pink coat and matching handbag.

I was wearing low-slung, pale denim jeans, white ankle boots, a white t-shirt with 'Don't mess with me, I'm hormonal' on the front and a pale denim coat. My handbag was white with 2 little denim butterflies in the corner.

"Ready?" Cassie asked.

Bella grabbed her fluffy red coat (with matching bag) and we descended to the common room, to grace the lowly commoners with our presence.

Making our way across the common room, we bumped into Summer Davies and her motley crew. They were fourth years, but still pretty cool.

"Hey you little guys." Belle smiled at them.

"Hiya. Where are you lot off to, all spruced up like that?" Annemarie Smyth asked, looking enviously at Cassie's hair.

"Hogsmeade." I answered simply.

"Have a nice time!" Summer grinned and the group moved away.

"Let's get out of here!" Cass giggled.

We skipped down to the entrance hall, where Filch was checking names and faces. Then outside were the horseless carriages waiting to take us to Heaven. (Most people call it Gladrags, but each to their own.)

After clambering inside one of the carriages, Belle sat and began to talk about one of the three people I disliked the most. James Potter.

"So Lilykins, who do you think you'll go to the Ball with? A certain James, perhaps?"

"Oh yeah. I'm going to the Halloween Ball with James. Then, after that, I'm going to kiss some snakes. Yes, I think I'll go hug and kiss some poisonous SNAKES!" I snapped.

"Now that's sarcasm." Cass grinned.

Finally, we arrived in Hogsmeade. The first stop we made was to Gladrags, 'The modern witch/wizard's clothes store.'

As we stepped inside, a bell tinkled and out of the depths of the shop, a plump middle-aged woman appeared, her glasses askew.

"Hey Pamela." I said in greeting. She smiled in response and gestured to three chairs.

"Be with you in a mo, girls. Make yourselves comfortable."

Cass sat down, Belle tried to see into the fitting-room and I strolled along the racks of clothes. I came to the dress rack and began sorting through it.

"Hey, guys. Come here." I called, excitement evident in my voice. My friends hurried over and gasped.

"Jesus…" Cassie began

"Christ." Bella gaped.

I was standing against a back drop of many different hues, yet the dress I was wearing stood out a mile. The dress was sparkling white, embroidered with tiny pearls and jewels. It brushed the floor, swamping my petite frame. (I'm 5'3''.) The straps holding it were very thin and the back plunged. Even **I** thought I looked good.

"Well, girls, do you think… Holy crap!" Pamela stood, transfixed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I grinned.

"If you put alittle glitter in your hair, which should be styled up into a French twist, you'll shimmer all night long!" The proprietress grinned back widely and genuinely.

~**~

"I've got white shoes and a white evening bag. Are we done, or do you guys need anything?" I asked, as I handed over the money for the dress.

"Nope, we still have the ones from last time. We remembered to put mothballs on them." Bella said sincerely.

"I always said you two were clever. Funny, this is the first time I've been proved right!" I ducked to avoid four hands slapping me round the back of my head.

We almost fell out of the shop, heading for the manicure centre down the road. Pushing open the doors, we were met by Mia Papito, the manager of Hot Nailz.

"Hello Bella dear. Lily, Cassie." She hugged us all and kissed Belle twice on each cheek.

"Just 'cos you're my cousin, that doesn't give you the right to show me up. Or next time I see your boyfriend, he'll know about the milkshake incident." Belle warned darkly.

"What milkshake incident?" Cass and I asked eagerly.

"Well, I was on my first date. We went to some café in Muggle London. The guy ordered me and him strawberry milkshakes. He told me this really funny joke just as I had taken a huge gulp out of my glass. Let's just say, my nose was clear for a fortnight. And, funny enough, I never saw him again. Can't think why." Mia reflected thoughtfully.

"A mystery." Cass agreed, stifling a giggle behind her hand.

"You're a lovely girl too." I nodded, pressing my lips firmly together to keep from howling.

Suddenly, we caught each other's eyes and burst out laughing.

"Urgh, he was really ugly too!" Mia giggled.

"Mia, do you think we can have three manicures on the house, because we made your life funnier? Please?" Bella fluttered her eyelashes at her older cousin.

"Oh, go on." Mia agreed indulgently.

Half an hour later, all three of us had beautiful nails and were heading for the coffee shop around the corner.

"Three cappuccinos please." I said to the man behind the bar.

"I'll bring them over." He winked at me.

I wound my way around little square tables to where my darling friends had chosen to sit. We sat discussing clothes and make-up for a few minutes before we were interrupted. Rather rudely, I think.

"Hiya girlies! Who would have thought we would find you in here." Sirius grinned at Belle. She stared back stonily.

"Why are you here?" I asked impatiently.

"We want to hang out with you three, that's why." James ran his hand through his unruly mop of hair.

"Do you think it's cool to look asif you've been dragged through a hedge backwards?" I glared at him.

"You'll go to the Ball with me, right?" He winked at me. I slapped him.

"Go away." I turned my back on him and pointedly ignored the boys.

"Anything for you Lily dear."

"See you Lily flower."

"Goodbye Lily, Arabella, Cassandra. Nice seeing you." Remus said politely.

"See you at the Ball." James called back cheekily over his shoulder.


	6. I should have Seen it

Chapter Six: "I should have Seen it."

"Lily, have you got the hair pins?" Belle hollered from the bathroom.

"No, Cass has them." I shouted back. I'd been asked to the Ball by a very handsome Ravenclaw fifth-year, Michael Crow.

I slipped my new dress over my head and stood before the long mirror, preening.

Bella appeared, looking gorgeous in a sapphire blue dress, to match her eyes. She had pulled her black curls up into a bun at the nape of her neck. Her date was another Gryffindor, David Baker.

Cassie was going with a Ravenclaw too. His name was Greg Pollard. Cass herself was wearing an amber coloured dress which reached her ankles. It had only one strap and suited her down to the ground. She had left her hair down, like me.

"Girls? Come on, we need to get going!" Bella shouted from the doorway.

"I'm just adding alittle more glitter!" I yelled back.

"Oh no you don't! It took me ages to get that right!" Cassie grabbed the pot out of my hands and put it on top of the wardrobe. This was entirely unfair, seeing as I'm 5'3'' and she's 5'6''.

"Hey! No fair!" I whined.

"Let's go!" Belle strode over to us and pulled us down the stairs.

"We'll see you later Belle." Cass said. She and I continued down to the Great Hall to meet our dates.

"Hey Lily." Michael smiled, looping his arm around my waist.

"Hi." I said, moving away alittle. "Do you want me to wait with you?" I turned to Cassie.

"No. You go and have fun. I'll be there before you know it." She gave me a light push in the small of the back, propelling me towards my date.

We entered, arm in arm. I scanned the room in spite of myself. I didn't know who or what I was looking for until my eyes settled on James. And his date. He had his arm around her and was whispering in her ear, whilst she giggled and fluttered her eyelashes.

_'Slut.'_ I thought angrily. _'He obviously wasn't fazed by my refusal. No, he just swanned off to the next flavour of the week. Well I'll be damned if I end up on his arm, flirting and simpering like a fool!'_

"Are you okay Lily?" Michael asked. He followed my eyes and saw James and whatever-her-name-is, flirting and dancing badly. I suppose it's hard to dance with a tongue down your throat.

"I'm fine." My reply must have been snappy, but I felt weird. Like someone had just crushed my chest and I found it hard to breathe. What am I thinking? It's just James and his piece of ass. Why am I feeling like this? "I need some air. I'll be back in a minute."

I almost ran out of the Hall, into Cassie. She was standing alone, looking forlorn and let down.

"What's up honey?" I asked, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"He stood me up." She whispered.

"The pig!" I said angrily. I'll find that guy and nail his balls to the nearest wall. My attention was turned back to Cass when she started to cry. "Hey, hey. What's all this? Do you want your mascara to run? Bella spent ages on that. Don't let her see you; she'll have your guts for garters."

She laughed shakily. "I want to go home." She said softly.

"Will the dorms do? I can't fly very well, so you can't go home." I grinned, trying to lighten her mood.

"Dorms are good."

"Okay. Wait here for a second, I'll be back shortly." I shot off into the Hall again, looking for Michael and Belle. I found Michael, getting on very well, (maybe alittle too well,), with another Ravenclaw.

"Listen, Michael, an emergency has just come up, you don't mind me leaving, do you? I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I understand." He smiled kindly, and then turned back to the girl.

I didn't let the thought of him and her cross my mind as I searched high and low for Bella. I finally found her, sitting at one of the tables, alone.

"Hey Belle. Cassie is outside. We need to take her to the dorms right now." I said, tugging on her arm to make her move quicker.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked, a puzzled look crossing her face.

"She got stood up." I whispered.

"The… I'll kill him. I'll hunt him down and kill him. I will." She had cold fury in her normally warm blue eyes and her fists were clenched.

"There's tomorrow for torture. Now is the time for Cass. She needs comfort from her friends. Let's go."

We sprinted through the Hall, dodging couples and almost knocking one pair over.

"Sorry." I said breathlessly.

"Evans." A hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I motioned for Bella to go and take Cassie to the dormitory, whilst I dealt with the moron hanging on my hand.

"What?" I snapped.

"You look… great." James stared at me, his mouth open.

"I never thought you'd notice, seeing as you had your tongue down her throat and your view was blocked by her peroxide blonde hair." I said spitefully.

"Lily… I…" He began.

"Save it. I have more important priorities. It's dyed you know." I added in a fit of temper. I yanked my hand out of his grip and fled for the exit.

~~***~~

When I got to the dorm, Bella and Cassie had arrived and were in pyjamas. Cass had four boxes of tissues infront of her and had already used three. Belle sat next to her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I should have Seen it." Cassie kept repeating.

"You can't control what you See honey. You of all people should know that." I said gently.

"I should have Seen it." She whispered. Then her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep.


	7. He won't know what hit him

Chapter Seven: "He won't know what hit him."

After Cassie had fallen asleep, Belle and I tucked her into bed and sat talking quietly on my bed. I had taken my dress off and was in pyjamas at that time.

"Bella? I need your advice. What does it mean, if say, I got jealous of someone, dancing with someone else, when that person had just asked me and I'd said no?"

"Well, that would mean that you liked that person who had asked you, but weren't ready to admit your true feelings, or were unsure of them. That help?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Anyhow, what was up with you, sitting on your own?"

"Oh, you mean when what's-his-face dumped me at the table and went off to dance with a ditzy Hufflepuff blonde who had not touched up her roots in what looked like a year?"

"Ooh, the kitten has claws." I grinned.

"And the kitten knows how to use them." She agreed with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"How about we totally bombard that Greg Pollard with evil little pranks? That sound good?" I asked, flicking my wand idly.

"Oh yeah. We can get him at meal times and in DADA. We have that with Ravenclaws."

"And we have Herbology with them." I added.

"He won't know what hit him." We both said in unison.

~~~***~~~

Writer's block is well and truly demolished! (Touch wood!)

Sorry this chappie's kinda shorter that the others, but I have written and uploaded, like, I don't know, three today, so cut me some slack!

Lol to you all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx etc.

Review and make me happy!


	8. I kissed her

Chapter Eight: "I kissed her."

The next day at breakfast, all three of us tumbled down to the Great Hall and sat in our usual places, near the Ravenclaw table. Bella's cough was a signal. I rose from my chair and wandered lazily over to Michael, who was sitting next to Greg Pollard. One of my sworn enemies.

"Hey Michael. Sorry for blowing you off last night. I had an emergency. One of my best friends was **very upset." I emphasized the word 'very'.**

I stood up to leave, but just before I did, I pretended to drop something near Greg's chair. I dove under the table and planted a stink bomb at his feet.

"I'll see you around." I called before meandering back over to my seat.

"Phase one complete." Belle whispered.

"Commence phase two." I whispered back. The Marauders stood up to leave and that was the exact moment Bella chose to let off the stink bomb. The fumes engulfed Greg and he started to screech.

"My hair! My clothes! I reek!" He cried, before running off.

The Hall was in an uproar, everyone crowding to get out of the room. Cassie, Belle and I forced our way through and out onto the grounds. We skipped and jumped over to our place. It was a large willow tree. (A/N: I know what you're all thinking and no, it isn't the Whomping Willow.)

We always sat under it, even in the blustery cold, like that day. We drew our cloaks around ourselves and Bella transfigured a stone into a comfy three-seater couch for us to sit on.

"One down, four thousand to go!" Bella grinned.

"Maybe we shouldn't. I think he's learnt his lesson. Anyway, we have to start studying for the O.W.Ls. They aren't that far away." Cassie pleaded.

Eventually, we gave in. I summoned some chocolates from our dorm and we ate them in silence. It wasn't a stuffy silence; it was a comfortable one, which friends can share.

"You know girls, chocolates have exactly 4000 calories in one mouthful, but the way you're going, you'll be piling on the pounds." Sirius' cheeky face appeared.

"Get lost." Cassie sighed.

"Bugger off." Bella said in a voice cold and sharp.

"If you don't move, I shall hex you into oblivion." I glared at him.

"What about us?" James and Remus asked, appearing.

The Cassie did something most unexpected. She whipped out her wand and cried; "Disapero!"

The boys were thrown back and we left, without as much as a backward glance.

We arrived at the common room and entered, laughing at the looks on the boys faces. We each summoned homework and sat down at our table.

I, being the moron I am, summoned Transfiguration homework and I just couldn't do it. Neither Cass nor Belle had done it, so they were no help. I had to Transfigure an ink bottle into a cat. In an hour, my ink bottle had whiskers and a tail.

"Your wand movements are all wrong." A voice breathed in my ear. I jumped and turned at glare at James. We were so close, our noses touched. He leant forward and kissed me fully on the lips. I pushed him away firmly and slapped him. Hard.

A red hand mark began to appear as he wandered over to his friends, a goofy smile on his lips and a dazed look in his eyes.

"I kissed her." I heard him say.

~~~***~~~

Sorry it's short. Lol to you all.

Date: 28/12/03

Time: 22:00

Mood: Tired but happy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx etc, etc, etc.


	9. Potter is such a jerk!

Chapter Nine: "Potter is such a jerk!"

The next day, I woke up with a hazy head and the sun in my eyes. I was irritable, annoying and tired. I was also on my period, so I had an excuse.

"Good morning chickies." Bella grinned. Having a 100 watt smile that early in the morning should be made illegal.

"Shush." Cassie's bed said. "I want to sleep forever."

"Well, as its Sunday, you can sleep all day, but tomorrow, you must get up." Belle was still way too bright.

"Me no feel good. You please quiet." I mumbled as I rolled over to get more sleep.

Bella launched herself at me, pinning me down and rolling me over so I was facing her.

"You must get up." She said decisively.

"Bugger off." I cried, before toppling her off me and onto the floor.

"Fine. You, Lily Marie Evans, have driven me to this." She disappeared for a moment. I presume she came back, because about five seconds later, I had freezing cold water poured over my entire body.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed. I sat up and swung my legs out of the bed and winced as they touched the cold stone floor. "We should put rugs down."

I hurried into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped and climbed in. The hot water hissed as it fell from the shower head and I groaned as it hit my cold body. After about 10 minutes, I turned off the water flow and climbed out. Wrapping myself in a big, fluffy white towel, I stepped into the bedroom part of our dorm. Grinning, I flicked my wand and my bed made itself. Flicking again, my clothes shot out of my extensive wardrobe.

"I don't like cold water." I said to Belle. She stared at me for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"What?" I cried angrily. "What's so funny?"

"Your indignant face, that's what." Bella replied, holding her stomach.

I mock glared at her, and then turned to my clothes. A denim knee-length skirt, black knee-high boots and a black t-shirt with the words '99% Angel' emblazoned on the front in silver. On the back, the words '1% Devil' were just visible beneath my hair, which I had decided to leave down.

"Can we go to breakfast now?" I whined.

"Yeah. Cassie's having a lie-in, so we'll nip down to the kitchens and grab her some toast later, if she feels like it." Bella had finally stopped laughing.

We skipped down to breakfast, arm in arm. When we got there, the only seats available were in between James Potter and Sirius Black. They waved us over and we reluctantly sat next to them.

I reached out to get some toast, but James got there first and handed some to me. I ignored him and got my own.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked suddenly.

"As a matter of fact, yes, you did do something wrong. You behave like an egotistical prick, you seem to think that every girl wants you and every guy wants to be you. You have a total disregard for other people's feelings and you are the embodiment of stupidity. That do, or do you need me to go on?" I glared at him, before grabbing my toast and heading out of the Great Hall, Belle at my heels.

"Nice one." She said as we reached the common room.

"Potter is such a jerk!" I cried angrily.


	10. You guys are the best friends anyone cou...

Chapter Ten: "You guys are the best friends anyone could have."

We sat in the common room, reading our favourite books. I had 'The Secret Garden' by Frances Hodgson Burnett, whilst Belle had chosen 'Little Women' by Louisa M. Alcott. Every so often, Bella would come to a funny bit and read it to me.

"We're missing something." Bella said thoughtfully. "Aha! _Accio sweets!"_

We sat eating sweets and reading for another hour, when Cass finally surfaced. Her eyes were red and puffy, whilst her hands were being wrung incessantly.

"Honey babe. What's up?" I asked quietly, using her pet name that I only used in times of distress.

"There must be something wrong with me. There must be. Every guy I've ever gone out with has either dropped me before the date's begun, dumped me three days later or hasn't even shown up. There must be something wrong. I mean, you guys get dates and they go really well, you date for like, ages and then you are the ones to finish it. Why can't I be like that?" She insisted.

"No, there is nothing wrong with you. If anything, there is something wrong with us. We have been labelled as nasty and heartless because we are the dumper. You are seen as sweet and innocent, because, no offence, you are always the dumpee. Loads of guys will love you for that; it's just that you haven't found the right one. You will though. Everyone does. It just takes time." Bella smiled and handed her some sweets.

"Sit and we'll have a total girly gossip." I pulled her down between us and we sat nattering for half an hour.

As I knew it would, the conversation turned to James and what I thought of him.

"Lilykins, do you like him or not?" Belle asked exasperatedly.

"Not I think. He's an egotistical prat and it's a wonder that his broom gets off the ground with that inflated head on it. Then again, he has two friends he trusts and is deadly loyal to. I don't know. Maybe if he was less conceited, I **might** be friends with him. If friendship goes well, maybe even dating. I really don't know." I replied.

"He has three friends he's deadly loyal to. I'm assuming you forgot Peter." Cassie supplied.

"Fine. He has **three** friends he is deadly loyal to. Happy?"

"Yep." Cass grinned. This, in turn made me grin. Then Bella grinned and we sat there like three grinning idiots for about ten minutes. Yes, we are completely bonkers.

"On a lighter note, it's Christmas soon! Are you staying?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to our family's chalet up in Spain for the holidays." Bella replied.

"Sorry. I'm going to see my grandfather in hospital and staying at their house for Christmas. You?"

"I'm staying. No point in going home if your sister hates you and your mum is too busy to acknowledge your existence. I'll send your presents by school owl." I tried to smile at the prospect of Christmas without my friends, but my face didn't obey.

"I still don't understand why you bought that black cat instead of an owl. Where is Jinx anyway?" Belle shook her head.

"Under the couch we're sitting on." I shrugged.

"How'd you know that?" Cassie asked in awe.

"I saw him go under there and haven't seen him come out." I shrugged again. I got down on my hands and knees and dragged my cat out of his hiding place.

I placed him on Cassie's lap and he immediately fell asleep. She sat stroking him. It's rumoured that stroking an animal is therapeutic. See, there is method behind my madness.

"You guys are the best friends anyone could have." She smiled lazily and hugged us both.


	11. I know

Chapter Eleven: "I know."

The weeks flew past and Christmas approached quickly. I had put my name down to stay. When I had, I'd taken a sneaky peek at the other names. My horror was indescribable.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, to name a few, had decided to stay.

"I'm stuck with Dumber and Just Plain Stupid over Christmas, whilst you two swan off and have wonderful times with your families. Then again, to have a wonderful time, you need a wonderful family. Do you reckon I could ask Santa for one?" I looked hopefully at my friends, whilst Jinx proceeded to shred my hand.

"Now Lily, don't you be talking like that. You might get what you wish for and more besides." Cassie admonished with all the warmth of a mother.

She and Bella were packing, getting ready to go home.

"I have your presents here, so take them with you." I handed them over. Bella eagerly ripped off the paper. "Or open them here." I added as an afterthought.

They both opened the parcels and looked astonished at the gift.

"I know it's not big, but I really like them. I hope you do too." I said.

Suddenly, my two best friends threw themselves at me, hugging and crushing.

"Can't… breathe…" I gasped. (A/N: Sound familiar?)

They let go and stood beaming at me. I had bought them each a necklace with a precious stone attached, amber for Cassie and sapphire for Bella.

Cass handed me my present. "Open it you daft thing." She said as I stared at it. I did as I was told. It was a beautiful charm bracelet, adorned with a little black cat with an emerald in its tummy, a four-leaved clover and three rings joined together. An eternity ring, a wedding ring and an engagement ring. She had got the same for Belle.

Then Bella handed me her present. I ripped off the paper and grinned. It was a photo album of us three. She had made one for Cassie too. She had entitled them: Lily's/Cassie's time at Hogwarts.

"Thank you!" We grinned at the same time.

I helped them carry their trunks down to the Entrance Hall. Filch was, as ever, checking names and faces. I stood outside, waving my friends goodbye and saying hello to what was most definitely going to be the Christmas from Hell.

When their carriage swept out of my sight, I turned back and headed inside. My charm bracelet twinkled as I moved my wrist. I walked past the Gryffindor table and grabbed a turkey sandwich. Mounting the stairs to the common room, a feeling of dread descended upon me. I was alone.

Remus appeared at my side and smiled at me. "Smile, it might not happen."

"Oh, it'll happen. It's just a question of when." I assured him.

Sirius sidled up to me and flung an arm around my shoulders. Sighing, I removed the offending item and turned to Remus.

"The answer is now." I said grimly. "Where's James?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Missing me already are you?" He asked as he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Urgh!" I cried, slapping him soundly. "The day that I miss you is the day that I accept a proposal of marriage from you. And that will never happen." I added stonily.

His face fell for a second, before returning to its original state. "Padfoot, do you want to go to the kitchens?"

"Sure." He said and they set off together. Remus and I walked back to the common room for a game of Wizard Chess.

"He likes you, you know." Remus sighed as he sat down.

"I know." I replied.


	12. I love her

Chapter Twelve: I love her.

I woke up on Christmas morning to find Sirius staring down at me. He was sitting on my stomach, taking full advantage of my sleepy state.

"Merry Christmas Lilyflower!" He cried in a sing-song voice.

"Shut the hell up, or you will be unable to have children!" I growled. I pushed him off and grabbed my dressing-gown.

"Hey Remus." I said sleepily.

"Good morning Lily. In the common room, there is a huge pile of presents for you." He grinned as I leapt up and shot downstairs.

"A girl after my own heart." Sirius sighed, putting his hand to his brow.

"I heard that!" I yelled. I almost flew down the stairs.

"Evans." James nodded to me.

"Potter." I nodded back.

We were being civil to each other. Someone slap me! NOT literally.

"Say, Evans, how about a date?" James asked as he turned to leave.

I whipped out my wand and cast a discreet spell on him. I had just charmed his forehead to say, 'I've recently got over a rather nasty rash. Don't come near.'

"No Potter. It would be degrading to lower myself to your level." I replied evenly.

He just shrugged and galloped up the stairs to his room.

I conjured a piece of parchment and wrote down every present and who it was from, so I could write 'thank you' letters later. I know, I'm sad, but with no friends here to distract me, I am left to my own, slightly frightening, devices.

Suddenly, a yell went up from the boy's dormitory and Potter appeared at the door.

"EVANS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" He hollered, looking extremely pissed off.

"I'm just telling the truth. All the girls you might date need to know about your little medical condition Jamsie-poo." I giggled as Sirius and Remus came down the stairs from the girl's dorm.

"What the hell have you written on your head now?" Remus sighed heavily.

"**I** DIDN'T WRITE ANYTHING! IT WAS **EVANS**! DO YOU REALLY THINK **I WOULD WRITE ****THIS ON MY **OWN** FOREHEAD?" James was beginning to resemble a tomato.**

"Don't accuse someone without evidence Potter. I could sue you for libel. God knows you've got the money!" I replied, turning back to my presents. Mum must have sent the ones from family straight here.

Mum and Petunia (supposedly) had got me new dress robes (in emerald green, yey!) and a book I'd wanted for, like, ever. It was called 'Mystical beings and their properties.' By Radimeer Lugwash. 

Aunt Rosalyn had got me a new address book (?) and sent me Muggle money (again,?).

Most were just cards with Muggle money, but one present had caught my eye. It was very small and neatly wrapped. It was from my Great Aunt Alexandria. She had taped a card to the front of the parcel, which I opened first.

Inside, she had written: 

Lily dear,

All the stories you were told,

They came true when you were old.

Unicorns, dragons and many more,

You are the one I most adore.

Take this gift as a token,

For, many moons ago, the woman hast spoken.

We are special, don't you see,

For we can live for eternity.

This gift that I give to you,

Will only be worn by those who are true.

I am a witch; I hope you've guessed,

You must do your very best,

To keep this gift from eyes hidden,

But wear it as you are bidden.

With love and happiness,

Aunt Alex.

Xxx

"How the hell do you get this off?" James cried in exasperation.

"It wears off." I called over my shoulder, not bothering to turn round.

I heard an animal growl, before James threw himself at me. He pushed me to the ground, pinning my arms to my sides.

"Take it off." He said in a voice which was used to being obeyed.

"I can't." I replied simply, staring at him hard. "Anyway, it gets you back for all the things you've ever done to me, Belle and Cass. So there!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Break it up!" Sirius yelled, yanking James off me. His eyes burned with anger. "You do realise that she is a **GIRL! I am supposing that you do ****know the first rule of Conduct: ****Never hurt a girl physically. What the hell did you think you were doing?" His voice shook with barely suppressed rage.**

I had never seen Sirius like that. His eyes were wide and furiously burning into James'

"He was only messing, Sirius. I started it." I said in a trembling voice. I uncurled Sirius' fingers from the front of James' pyjama top. "He didn't hurt me."

"If you were anyone but you, I'd have killed you by now. Lily is too delicate for you to hurt. Don't try it again." Bright blue orbs met chocolate brown spheres.

I sidled away and sat next to my presents, re reading the message from Aunt Alex.

~~* James's POV *~~

"I don't know what came over me Siri. I've never felt a tenth of that white-hot murderous rage before. She was taunting me. I just blew. I mean, I hate it when she laughs at me, or sees something and hates me for it. I just wish she liked me, even if it's just for a second." I shook my head, letting black tendrils fall haphazardly. My insides had burned with such passion as I'd never felt before. It had frightened me.

"You like her." Sirius stated simply.

"What if I… I mean, what about you, jumping to her defence?" I asked stubbornly. Me, like Evans? We had hated each other since the first train journey.

"She's like my little sister." He shrugged.

"Face it Prongs, ol' buddie. You have well and truly fallen for Lily Marie Evans. Maybe you should apologise." Remus appeared, holding a chess board. "Fancy a game Padfoot? I beat you hands down every time, but it's funny to see you try."

"Alright then Moony." Sirius agreed, missing the sarcasm.

I looked over to Lily and my insides squirmed uncomfortably. Her long red hair matched her temper, but her eyes held such sadness. When I was near her, I had to resist the temptation of reaching out and touching her. If I did, I'd get a slap, so I didn't gain anything but a sore cheek for about two hours.

Then it hit me. I don't just like her. I love her.

~~~***~~~

What do you think? Good?

Then review!

Lol to all out there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  etc, etc, etc.


	13. Let's go!

Chapter Thirteen: "Let's go!"

~~* Lily's POV again *~~

I opened the small parcel attached to Aunt Alex's card. I tipped it upside down and a small necklace fell out. It was a thin silver chain, with a sun and a moon joined together hanging from it. I immediately put it on and hid it under my pyjamas.

"Evan… I mean, Lily? Are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sure you'd be upset if you have this on your forehead. But my behaviour was unacceptable. Can you forgive me?" Potter stuck out his right hand.

"By my calculations, you should be grovelling on the floor by now." I grinned slightly as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I didn't have to apologise!" He stormed off. I could tell I'd annoyed him. The set of his shoulders and his angry pose as he paused to say something to Sirius and Remus said more than words ever could.

I began to ferry my presents upstairs. As I passed, I muttered instructions discreetly to Sirius. On my last trip upstairs I heard Sirius' unmistakable bark-like laugh.

"I won! I won! Checkmate, ha ha!" He was dancing around the common room, earning startled glances from a group of first-years. As I reached the last step, he caught my hands and swung me round.

"Well done Sirius. Now PUT ME DOWN!" I laughed. Then I caught sight of James' face. He looked like thunder. My eyes widened alittle and I poked Sirius. "Why is James glaring at you?" I whispered.

"Probably because I'm touching and holding you." Sirius didn't bother keep his voice down.

"So?" I looked bewildered.

"For someone so smart, you can be incredibly thick sometimes. He. Likes. You." He spoke as if he were talking to a three-year old.

"Don't be so god damn spastic. James Potter does not like me. He hates me! We hate each other. It's an unspoken rule." I nodded to emphasize my point.

_'But you like him, don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't have been so cut up about the Halloween Ball.'_ A nasty little voice in the back of my head voiced its opinions.__

_'I wasn't 'cut up' as you so **delicately** put it. I was angry at how quickly Potter can move on to greener pastures, that's all.' _ Another voice disagreed.

_'But you as good as told Arabella.'_

_'Did not.'_

_'Did to.'_

The voices argued back and forth, till I shook my head. "I do NOT like James Potter!" I said loudly.

_'Yeah, whatever.' _ Both voices said doubtfully. I could almost see them raising an eyebrow, like Bella would have done.

"You don't have to shout!" Sirius' voice brought me crashing back to earth.

"Sorry!" I whispered.

"What's that?" Remus asked, pointing to my necklace.

"Uh, nothing." I said, quickly shoving it beneath my pyjamas. It must have appeared when Sirius was swinging me around.

"Oh, okay." Remus said no more about it. I bounded up the stairs to our dorm.

I flung myself into the shower and let the water wash away my worries. After about ten minutes, I climbed out and stood face to face with James Potter. Clad in just a towel.

I screamed.

"Shh!" He whispered impatiently. He clamped his hand over my mouth. I glared at him with every fibre of my being.

"Lilyflower, chill. It's just us." Sirius whispered in an assuring tone.

"Yeah, I'm not worried. I'm alone with three boys and I'm NAKED! What could possibly happen?" I said sarcastically, whilst grabbing a pair of grey slacks and a green jumper. "Remus, as you're the sane one, why are you all up here?" I asked patiently.

"We're bored." Sirius whined.

"What he said." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" James held up his hands. "I just got dragged along for the ride."

~~* James' POV *~~

Lily disappeared up the staircase to the girls' dorm. Sirius sat with his head hanging over the arm and sighed heavily.

"I'm bored." He whined. "Lily will know what to do!" He sat up and in a flash he was up the stairs.

Remus and I followed.

When we arrived, the shower was on. Before we could get out, Lily appeared, wearing only a fluffy white bath towel. Her pale skin glistened with water droplets and her hair hung in a wet mass down her back. Her eyes were wide as she caught sight of me… I mean us.

She screamed.

"Shh!" I whispered, clamping a hand over her mouth. She glared at me with her large emerald orbs. I fought with every fibre of my body to step away from her.

"Lilyflower, chill. It's just us." Sirius whispered, lying on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm not worried. I'm alone with three boys and I'm NAKED! What could possibly happen?" She snapped. Sarcasm was evident in her voice. She grabbed some clothes and turned to Remus. "Remus, as you're the sane one, why are you up here?" She asked, trying and failing to be patient.

"We're bored." Sirius whined.

"What he said." Remus agreed.

She turned on me, eyes blazing.

"Hey! I just got dragged along for the ride." I said, holding up my hands.

"Well? Get out!" She shooed us away with her hands and closed the door firmly on us.

We tumbled down the stairs and sat in the comfortable chairs infront of the fire.

"Did you see Evans? Talk about hot! I was practically…" Sirius began.

"Shut up." Remus glanced at me as he snapped at Sirius.

"But did you see her… shutting up." He was on the receiving end of one of my stares.

Just then, Lily appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in her slacks and an emerald green jumper.

"Are we ready?" She asked, looking around. We were the only ones there. Everyone else was down at dinner.

"Let's go!" She giggled, taking Remus' proffered arm.


	14. What?

Chapter Fourteen: "What?"

When the four of us arrived in the Great Hall, the long Gryffindor table had already half filled. The teachers were sitting with their houses and Professor Dumbledore had chosen to sit at our table, next to Professor McGonagall. His bright purple robes stood out against the other teacher's drab black cloaks.

James, Sirius and Remus all sat in their special little group, talking together as if I was invisible. Lucky for me, Summer and Annemarie had just sat across from me. I smiled at Summer and speared a potato on my fork.

"So, who's it going with Damian?" I asked.

Summer looked up suddenly. "We broke up."

"I'm so sorry!" I said, horrified.

"I broke it off though. He was getting too clingy, so I told him that and he just went off. I went looking for him and found him snogging a random Ravenclaw. When I asked him what he was doing, he said: 'You told me not to be so clingy!'" All three of us looked at each other for a second, before laughing our heads off.

"Girls, would you enlighten us as to what, or should I say who is so funny?" Dumbledore looked down the table, his periwinkle blue eyes twinkling.

Annemarie said: "I asked them when a door is not a door, Sir."

"And when is a door not a door?" He asked.

"When it's ajar!" Annemarie, Summer and I finished, and then howled with laughter.

"Very amusing, girls." Dumbledore grinned. I would swear on my life that he winked at me. He turned away from us, no doubt to bore the other teachers with our horrendous joke.

"Where's Amelia? And Jessica?" I asked suddenly, as if only realising the other half of their group had disappeared. Amelia and Jessica Nosse were twins. They lived for boys and make-up. Their hair was identical in length, colour and thickness. Some people called them the 'Golden Girls' because of their blonde hair. I know for a fact that Sirius had dated both of them, James had dated Jessica and Remus had dated Amelia.

"At home, terrorising their boy step-cousins." Annemarie supplied, whilst fighting with an obstinate piece of broccoli.

"And girl step-cousins. But for a different purpose. Apparently, Gemma, one of their step-cousins, is training to become a Muggle manicurist. How exciting!" Summer added with mock shock.

"Hey, isn't that Matthew McHonahan?" (A/N: Mc-hon-a-han.) Annemarie asked, swallowing whatever was in her mouth and running her fingers through her mousy brown hair.

"Yeah. He's a fifth year though, so he won't want to talk to us." Summer said pointedly, glancing at me.

"Yeah, the hottest guy in the whole of Hufflepuff fifth year wants to talk to me? Whatever." I continued eating, but very small mouthfuls, just in case he did want to talk to me. He apparently did.

"Lily? Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, taking my hand and pulling me gently up. He led me out of the Great Hall and down a corridor. "Lily, I was wondering… maybe you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"Okay." I said softly. Inside I was jumping up and down with glee. But I'm a professional. I will not run squealing to my friends and tell them in hushed tones that a hot guy just asked me out.

Who the hell am I kidding?

Well, I didn't exactly run, but walked briskly back to Summer and Annemarie. I kept them in suspense for a second, just till he'd reached his seat and was out of earshot. Then it all came tumbling out.

"He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him next weekend!" I grinned manically.

"Okay, Lily stop grinning like a lunatic before he comes over and cancels." Summer, ever practical, warned me.

"I'm going back to the Owlery. See you when you get to the common room!" I said sweetly as I rose and walked off in the general direction of the room where the school owls are kept. Sometimes, just some times, I wish I'd bought an owl. Then I see Jinx's little pixie face and all ill thoughts disappear.

My note to Bella and Cassie said:

_Hiya guys! _

_Guess what? _

_Come on, you have to guess! _

_Fine, don't! _

_I just got asked out by, wait for it… _

_Matthew McHonahan! _

_I can practically hear your squeals! Isn't that so great? _

_By the way, could you possibly give this owl a treat, when you get this? I haven't got any on me._

_Love from Lilykins_

_XXx_

_And Jinx xXx_

I rolled the parchment up tightly and fastened it to the leg of the nearest owl. She pecked my finger and looked expectantly at my pocket.

"You'll get one at the other end, if you get this to them very fast. Understood?" I ruffled her feathers and opened the window. She zoomed away, into the sunset, which, incidentally, was beautiful. All reds and golds. I stood transfixed for a moment, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around, expecting to see Summer or Annemarie. The tall, dark-haired boy stepped into the light.

"Sirius!" I said in surprise. (A/N: Bet'cha thought it was someone else! He, he, he.)

"Lilykins. What are you doing up here?"

"Duh. Sending an owl. What else would I be doing?" I asked, impatience edging my voice.

"Um. You could have been snogging, but since you're alone, that would be really weird." He pondered, his index finger resting on his chin.

"Guess what?" I asked suddenly, getting the urge to tell someone, face to face.

"What?" He asked, leaning forwards.

~~~***~~~

Writer's block has gone! 

Writer's block has gone!

Writer's block has gone!

Writer's block has gone!

*Does little happy dance*

I love writing!

Lol xXxXxXxXxXxX etc


	15. NOT IF WE HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!

Chapter Fifteen: "NOT IF WE HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

_~~ Flashback ~~_

_"Guess what?"_

_"What?" He asked, leaning forwards._

_~~ End Flashback ~~_

"You have to guess!" I said, eyes wide to emphasize my point.

"You… have cancer and have four minutes to live." He said, knowing full well that wasn't it.

"No! I just got asked out by Matthew McHonahan! Isn't that great?" My cheeks were starting to hurt from all that smiling.

An unnamed emotion flitted across his face, before it broke into a happy smile. I began to wonder if I'd imagined it.

"That's great Lil. I'm happy for you." He grabbed an owl and sent it on its way. "Care to walk me back to the common room, dear lady?"

"Of course good sir. I can't leave you alone, prey to all those horny girls. That would be plain cruel." I replied, taking his proffered arm and grinned up at him.

We arrived at the Portrait hole to find James and another boy I recognised fighting. Then it dawned on me. It was Matthew.

"Matthew! James! Stop please!" I yelled, tears coursing down my cheeks.

"Lily!" James stopped and turned to me. He wiped away my tears and smiled gently at me.

SMACK!

"Hands off! Lily's mine!" Matthew punched James in the jaw.

James wasn't expecting that heavy blow and fell to the floor. I knelt down to him and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "James! James can you hear me? Please…" I whimpered, holding his hands and crying.

Strong arms appeared around my waist and Matthew pulled me away. "Don't touch him. You're my girlfriend, not his."

I whirled around, my heartbeat rocketing. I dealt him the hardest slap I could muster and dropped to my knees, back to James.

"James honey, can you hear me? Please, say something!" I rubbed his hands frantically.

"You called me honey." He grinned up at me.

I grinned back. "Sirius is gonna help me get you to the Hospital Wing. Don't worry; the nurse won't know you were fighting. Just please don't do it again."

Sirius was restraining Matthew from killing James, or me, or maybe both.

"Let him go. I have." I whispered. Sirius dropped his arms and knelt next to James. I muttered the levitating charm and we floated him to the Hospital Wing.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS EVANS!" Matthew bellowed after me. Sirius turned around and yelled back.

"NOT IF WE HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

~~~***~~~

What do you think? Short, I know, but I'm gonna upload Chap 16 soon.

Time: 10:21

Lol xXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	16. You're cute when you blush

Chapter Sixteen: "You're cute when you blush."

~~* James' POV *~~

I woke up in the Hospital Wing. Everything looked blurred, until I realised I wasn't wearing my glasses. I reached out a hand and came into contact with a warm body. It stirred and lifted its head.

Eyes blurry from sleep, hair tousled from spending a night leaning over my bed. Eyes and hair that I recognise.

"Lily?" I croaked.

"Hey." Her smile was simple and small. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've just been beaten up." I replied, my voice hoarse.

"That's because you were beaten up. Last night by Matthew McHonahan. He is **so** dumped!" She giggled. Her laugh brought a smile to my bruised face.

She bent her head and brushed her lips over my forehead. "I spent last night leaning on a cold steel bar and I am hungry. I'll be back in half an hour at the most." She let my hand go and waved as she disappeared out of the door.

No sooner had she let the door shut, Sirius, Remus and Peter bounded into the ward.

"Prongsie! How you doing? Was that **Lily** I saw departing from this ward? You lucky bugger!" Sirius was talking nineteen to the dozen.

"The Hufflepuffs aren't even talking to that Matthew and he's in their House! What do you say to a Prankfest?" Peter grinned weakly.

Remus just smiled and winked at me.

~~* Lily's POV *~~

I walked into the Great Hall to be greeted by Cassie and Belle. My forehead was scrunched in confusion.

"We came back early!" Cassie grinned.

"Dumbledore said it was urgent. Something about you and James getting along. Are you feeling okay? How's it going with Matthew?" Bella hardly shut up. I hugged them both and sat down next to them and told them the whole story, right up to when I had arrived in the Great Hall and seen them sitting in our seats.

"And right now, I really like James. I just… it's hard to explain. I like him, but only as a friend for now."

Cass and Belle were sitting next to me, sly grins covering their faces.

"We knew it."

"This is, like, totally great! Can we go see Jamesie boy with you?" Bella and Cassie looked hopeful.

"Let's go."

We arrived at the Hospital Wing to find Sirius, Remus and Peter being thrown out.

"AND STAY OUT!" The nurse yelled after them.

"Madame? May we come in? It's Lily, Arabella and Cassandra." I ventured.

"Of course girls." The nurse opened the door and ushered in.

"Thank you." We chorused, our innocent faces upturned to hers.

"Your welcome dears. I'll be in my office if you need anything." She waddled away.

James had his eyes closed; his glasses were on the night stand.

"James? James honey, are you awake?" I whispered.

"That's the second time you've called me honey and haven't hurt me." He said without opening his eyes. A cheeky grin appeared on his face.

"Yet." I replied. I sat down next to his bed. He reached out for his glasses. My hand closed around them and I handed them to him. Our fingers met for a split second and I felt like my whole body was on fire.

"And what about us?" Bella broke the silence indignantly.

"Hey! Weren't you at home?" James asked, his voice puzzled.

"We were. Dumbledore said it was urgent and you two were getting along. We just had to come and see. Plus, I wanted to see Remus again." Cassie giggled.

My eyes widened. Cassie… and Remus? It had never occurred to me before.

"Don't look so surprised Evans. Cassie and Remus flirt like mad. You must be the blind one if you couldn't see it." James grinned the famous lop-sided Potter grin and I hit him softly on the arm.

"Back on last mane terms, are we?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

James propped himself up on one elbow. He looked at me thoughtfully for a second, as if sizing me up. Then he leaned forward and kissed my lips. All his pent-up fire and passion was let into that one kiss. To my surprise, I was kissing him back.

Cassie and Belle backed out of the ward.

I grinned inwardly and finished kissing James. I was slightly out-of-breath.

"I didn't know you had it in you Lily." James gasped, surprise evident in his chocolate brown eyes, which were gorgeous, I might add.

"You don't know a lot of things about me, Mr Potter." I replied mysteriously and walked out of the ward, hips swaying and hair bouncing.

"If you let me, I'd listen!" He called after me.

"Maybe sometime when you're free." I smiled seductively and continued on my way.

I opened the door, to be set upon by Sirius.

"I'm so happy! My lil Lily's growing up!" He began to bawl.

"Okay Sirius, all we did was kiss." I said, prising Sirius' hands from around my waist.

"Get your hands off her, Black." James appeared in the doorway, fully dressed and mock anger in his tone. Sirius immediately dropped my hands and ran to hide behind Bella.

She turned around and kissed his nose. He looked at her weirdly, as if seeing her for the first time, before going in for the kill.

Remus and Cassie looked at each other, shrugged and began to kiss passionately.

I glanced at James and realised he was staring past me, at someone with all the anger he possessed.

"James?" I followed his gaze and gasped. His current girlfriend, Leila Chang and Matthew McHonahan were snogging at the end of the corridor.

"Yes?" He turned to me and his eyes softened visibly. I smiled and he grinned back. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me close.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"What for?" I asked with bewilderment on my face.

"This." He leant down and planted a firm kiss on my lips. I could feel my knees weaken and my legs buckled.

"Jesus." I whispered when he finally let my lips go. My breathing was irregular and my face felt hot. Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush. Damnit! The blush crept up my neck and I could feel James laughing at me.

"You're cute when you blush." He grinned.

~~~***~~~  
What do you think?

Good?

Lol xXxXxXxXxXxX etc


	17. It's time for a makeover

Chapter Seventeen: "It's time for a makeover."

"Don't laugh at me." I mumbled, staring at my boots as if they held the secret of life.

I felt James' fingers tilt my head up. "I wasn't laughing at you." He whispered.

My stomach exploded with happiness. My eyes glittered and my heart fluttered madly. He gently took my hand and led me back towards the common room. On the way, he dragged me into an empty classroom.

"James, what are you… oh my God! Cass!" I yelped. Remus and Cassie had disappeared and were now sitting on the floor, entwined in each other. They jumped guiltily apart and blushed deeply.

"Way to go Moony!" James whooped.

"James…" I was unable to finish, as James had planted his lips on mine.

When he finally ended one of the most desirable kisses on the face of the earth, I narrowed my eyes at him accusingly.

"This isn't gonna get you laid, you know!" I glared.

"Uhuh. Like that's gonna stop me!" James grinned back. "Hey, we'll see you later girls, I have to catch up with my guys. See you in the common room at about 6:30. Bye!" He almost dragged Remus off down the corridor.

I grinned at my two best friends and we skipped all the way back to the common room. Climbing through the Portrait hole, every face turned to us and began to mutter. A tall, thin blonde girl stalked up to me. Her face was loaded with powder and her eyes were darkly ringed with cheap black mascara. Her pale, almost mint green eyes were narrowed as she regarded me with disgust.

SMACK!

She slapped my left cheek with such force that I stumbled into Cassie's arms and I could feel my eyes widening.

"That's for taking Jamesie from my friend Melinda. You stole what is rightfully hers. She earned to be with him!" With that, she turned abruptly and stomped away.

"WELL? WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? GET BACK TO WORK!" Bella screeched at the astonished students staring at my reddened cheek. Then she and Cass hauled me up to our dormitory. The door slammed shut and I collapsed onto my bed.

"What was that about?" I asked, my voice holding puzzlement.

"Apparently, Lyn thought Melinda was going out with James." Cassie shook her head in bewilderment. Her eyes widened and a look of mischief crossed her pretty face. "Let's go find him and have it out!" She grinned at her own fantastic idea.

"Great. But first, I need to fix my face." I motioned to my cheek.

"No, leave it, so James can see it and get really angry on your behalf! It's a totally foolproof plan!" Belle wiggled her eyebrows.

"Very sexy." Cass said in a low voice, making us giggle.

"You guys are so great." I smiled warmly as I pulled open the door.

We crossed the common room, arm in arm, ignoring the pointed glares and bewildered stares. Finally, we climbed out of the Portrait hole, waving goodbye to the Fat Lady. Our heels clicked on the stone floors, echoing around us.

An empty Charms classroom door was open to my left. The wall torches were lit and the desks were in a shambles.

Then I realised why.

A stick-thin platinum blonde girl was on the floor, lying on top of a tall boy with messy black hair. Messy black hair that I recognised all too well.

"James?" I asked in wonder. He wouldn't… would he? My eyes stung, but I brushed away my tears and gritted my teeth. All he had done was hurt me. Well not any more. Anger boiled inside of me and my temper peaked. But I didn't yell. I didn't even raise my voice.

"I can't believe you. I would never have thought you could. You're heartless James Potter. And I hate you."

I whipped around and fled out of the classroom, Bella and Cassie hot on my heels. My black cloak billowed behind me as I strode back to the common room. I spat out the password and climbed through. Sirius and Remus were sitting at a table, Ancient Runes homework spread out before them.

"Your best friend is a liar. A liar and a cheat." I hissed.

"Who, Prongs? Why?" Sirius looked up, his face contorted in confusion.

"He seems to think it's acceptable to snog one girl, then run off and practically swallow another one! Pass on the warning when you next see your dear little buddy. No one makes a fool out of Lily Marie Evans. Clear?" I was practically spitting with rage, my anger so hot it burned my stomach.

"Crystal." Remus squeaked.

"Good." I turned around abruptly and stalked up the stairs to our dorms, my boots ringing on the floor. At the top, I realised the common room had become deathly silent.

"WHAT?! NEVER HEARD A GIRL THREATEN TO DESTROY A BOY'S REPUTATION BEFORE?" I snapped, my fury getting the better of me.

I threw up my hands and slammed the door behind me, shaking the whole tower.

"We'd better go do some damage control. But mark Lily's words. She will do everything in her power to get even. Just give him a head start." I heard Bella advising the two boys.

Cassie added; "But we are gonna help her. He'll wish he was never born." Their footsteps were light and graceful, compared with my stamping feet as they ran up to our dorm room.

Belle popped her head around the door and smiled lightly. "We'll make his life not worth living."

They entered and Cass bounded over to my wardrobe and threw open the doors. "We'll make you a totally new person. It's time for a makeover."

~~~***~~~

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had to go back to school and getting homework every night doesn't help my writing skills!

Lol

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx etc


	18. I guess so

Chapter Eighteen: "I guess so."

The next day was a Saturday, so it was time for a serious clear out of my junk. But first, we needed breakfast. As it was a weekend, we didn't need to wear wizard robes, so I dressed according to my mood. I felt happy, so I donned a lemon yellow t-shirt with displayed the message: 'So many guys, too little time.' On my bottom half, I threw on a pair of casual jeans and my white trainers.

Belle, however, seemed to be in a teasing mood. Her black knee-high boots met a tartan miniskirt and a red long-sleeved top with a pressed white collar. (A/N: Think Liz Hurley in 'Bedazzled'.)

Cass pulled on a pair of grey pants and her trainers, with a white shirt on top. She was slightly groggy, but still on-the-ball, as you might say.

Arriving in the Great Hall, all eyes swivelled to us. The Marauders waved us over, except Potter. We headed over and I sat as far away from James as was humanely possible. His eyes burned into my back as I turned to grin at Sirius and listen to the feeble joke he was telling. We all roared with laughter, not at the joke, but because at that exact moment, Sirius chose to fall backwards off the bench.

"Say, Miss Figg, you look ravishing this morning, I must say." He grinned devilishly at Belle, who smirked in response.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Mr Black." She replied, haughtily tilting her nose into the air.

"It usually gets me everywhere with the Hufflepuffs." He said, his index finger on his chin in a thoughtful way.

"Exactly. **With Hufflepuffs.** I'm a Gryffindor, and proud of it!" She put emphasis on 'With Hufflepuffs' in an effort to make herself understood.

Sirius, however, missed her point.

Potter turned to Remus and said confidently; "I think Melinda wants me back."

"I think Melinda's a whore." Cassie snapped back, entering their conversation abruptly.

"I didn't ask you." James replied pointedly.

"No one ever does." Cass glared at him, before rising and kissing Remus' cheek softly. "See you later. We have to help Lil win back some of her self-esteem."

I stifled a giggle as Remus turned pink. "Belle, you coming?"

"I'm there." She said, standing and casting James a death-glare.

"Goodbye, Sirius, Remus, Potter." I spat the last word and sauntered out of the Hall, wiggling my hips.

"Ditto." I heard Cass and Bella say, before sprinting after me and grabbing my hands. They whirled me around and we fell giggling to the floor. Everyone's eyes were upon us, but Cassie took it all in her stride as she rose to her feet and swept into a deep bow.

"Thank you, thank you. We're here till Thursday. Try the steak!" Her grin was wide and friendly as the Hall erupted into applause.

Then we swept out of the Hall and back to the common room.

"That was inspired!" I smiled warmly.

"Lily Evans?" A voice whispered from the shadows.

"Who wants to know?" I shot back.

The thin girl who had been with Potter that day stepped into the light. "I just wanted to give you this." She reeled back and punched my jaw hard.

I stumbled back and stared at her.

The Portrait hole opened and the Marauders filed in. Sirius' eyes swept over me, holding the left side of my face, to Melinda, poised to punch me again. He had it figured out in seconds.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" He roared as she almost struck. He leapt over furniture and held her around the waist, pinning her arms to her sides.

Remus hurtled over and hugged me close, whilst subtly moving me away from my foe.

"You don't need to hold me Remus. I'm not gonna hurt her, just pity her. Pity her for stepping into a relationship with Potter. She'll realise she's made a huge mistake." A smirk curled the corners of my mouth. "After all, he is rarely faithful."

My head was held high as Cassie, Bella and I trouped up the stairs.

Only Melinda's high-pitched shriek could be heard as a reminder.

"Right, let's get down to business. Lily, empty your wardrobe." Belle ordered, whilst she and Cass sat on my bed, faces expectant.

I pulled out various garments till Cassie gasped. My long black leather coat was her cause for concern.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"That… THING lacks shape and will swamp your petite frame.  Chuck it." Her voice had an obeying quality to it.

~~**~~

After around 4 hours, we had finally sorted out my possessions. There were at least 6 bags of discarded clothes, ready for me to perform a disappearing charm on them.

Even my make-up hadn't escaped my friends' beady eyes.

"Are we finished now?" I whined.

"Yep. You're a completely new person now Lil. Get used to it honey." They both grinned at me.

"I guess so." I sighed.

~~~***~~~

That chap was abit crap but what can ya do?

Love to all my reviewers.

Want my love and undying gratitude?

Then review!

Lol

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx etc


	19. It's gonna be a long night

Chapter Nineteen: "It's gonna be a long night."

I woke up with a start the next day. Something had pricked my arm. When I glanced down, my blood was staining the bed sheets. Next to me, lay the most beautiful rose I have ever seen. The petals were a deep red and its fragile stem had been cut at a 45 degree angle. Only one thorn had been left on, which is what I had pricked myself on.

Underneath the rose was a note, written on in exquisite calligraphy handwriting. The parchment was folded over and my name had been inked onto one of the folds.

I teased open the parchment, in case there was a spell waiting to envelope me in its clutches. But no, just writing.

_Lily,_

_One dilemma has been left in our relationship,_

_Just as only one thorn has been left on this rose,_

_To help solve this,_

_Meet me by the __Lake__ at _1:30am___,_

_Wear warm clothes._

_Yours,_

_xXx_

"Belle? Cass?" I whispered softly. A grunt and a snuffle were my replies. I glanced at my clock, which read 1:20AM. _Might as well. I thought to myself._

I heaved myself out of bed and dragged on a pair of jeans. I left my pyjama top on and pulled a thick cream roll-neck jumper over the top. My Chinese slippers completed the picture. I left my hair down, running a brush through it briefly.

I slipped out of the dorm, clutching the rose and the note. Down in the common room, the air was cold and inviting. I had to use all my womanly wiles to slip out to the Lake unnoticed. If I had been caught by Mrs Norris, I was as good as dead.

When I finally arrived, a golden stag awaited, pausing every now and then, to sniff the air.

It trotted over to me and threw its head good-naturedly. It whickered and let me rub its nose. Its chocolate brown eyes were closed in a state of bliss.

"Hey." I smiled softly and began to stroke its back. It nudged my hand with its nose and motioned for me to follow. We wandered into the trees for a little while, before it led me to a small pond. And it was filled with lilies. A faint smile quirked the corners of my mouth and my eyes gleamed in the darkness.

I turned to thank the stag, but it had disappeared. In its place was someone I most definitely didn't want to see.

"Potter!" I spat angrily.

"The one and only." He replied, throwing out his arms.

"You did this?" I asked, in slight disbelief.

"Yes." His eyes, I had seen them… the stag.

"You're an Animagus." I gasped involuntarily.

"Took you longer than I thought to figure that one out." He grinned the lop-sided Potter smirk.

"If Remus is a werewolf… you help him!" My voice was shocked.

"Well done, full marks."

"If you're just going to throw sarcastic comments at me, then I'm leaving." I snapped.

"But you can't. You have no idea how to get back." He shot back smugly.

I opened my mouth, then shut it again. He was right.

"So what do you want?" I asked, my voice faltering. I was cold, tired, confused and unhappy.

He noticed my shivering and draped his cloak around my shoulders. It smelt of him, of peppermints and faint cologne. The smell filled my nose and I smiled back at him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem. Lily, what happened to us?" His voice was filled with despair.

"You were with Melinda. I guessed that you were cheating on her with me and I lost it." I answered simply.

"Correction. Melinda was all over me, but I had broken up with her." James replied.

"So you cheated on me with her?" I asked softly.

"No! Lily, I would never… I couldn't help it. She seduced me. I was powerless." James stared at me, begging me to take him back.

"I think that maybe we shouldn't go out. I mean, I hate you, remember? Let's just be friendly acquaintances." I stood up and walked back to the Castle.

Mrs Norris sat smugly infront of me, her eyes large like lamps. Then she turned around and ran off, no doubt to get Filch.

I took to my heels and galloped back to the common room. Just as I approached the Portrait hole, I realised that the Fat Lady had disappeared.

Then, to complete my horror, James arrived.

"She's gone walk about!" I fumed. Then Filch's unmistakeable clunk of his boots was heard down the corridor.

"Oh no." I moaned.

"I don't have the cloak!" James hissed.

Filch appeared, but hadn't spotted us. I flicked my wand at us both and muttered a spell under my breath. We became invisible. I grabbed James' arm and pulled him into the shadows. I held my breath and hoped that the Gods had us in their favour. Apparently, they did.

Filch mumbled to Mrs Norris under his breath and they sauntered off, no doubt to terrorise someone else.

The breath I had been holding was let out in a long sigh.

"Nice one Evans. Who would have thought that you, little miss goody-two-shoes, would know how to save our asses from Filch's wrath!" James chuckled.

"Potter, we have to find the Fat Lady." I said flatly.

"Or we could wait for her to come back." Potter suggested.

I held out my wrist and looked at my watch. It had slid around my thin wrist and the face was on the inside of my arm. "It's 2:30am. She'll be back soon."

"We'll have to wait then, won't we?" He grinned smugly, plonking himself down on the steps.

"This is gonna be a long night." I sighed.

~~~***~~~

What do you think?

R+R please

Lol XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx etc


	20. I am truly sorry

Chapter Twenty: "I am truly sorry."

~~ James' POV ~~

We sat in complete silence for about ten minutes. Her eyelids were drooping and her head was nodding slightly. Emerald eyes clouded, she was falling slowly and softly to sleep. I put out my arm and pulled her close to my chest. She snuggled into my arms willingly and fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. Her fiery red hair tickled my nose. It smelt of Lily, of soft vanilla and cherries, which I presumed was from her shampoo. Oh God, I'm sitting on a flight of steps, pondering over a girl's hair products!

She stirred slightly and shifted, so her legs were flung over the other side of my knees and she was in my lap. Did she want me to spontaneously combust with the sexual tension welling inside me?

The Fat Lady arrived back in her frame soon after. I shook Lily's shoulder, but she gave a little moan and snuggled closer. I sighed and picked her up. She was so light, as if she weren't even there! As I carried her through the Portrait hole, she stirred again and her eyes snapped open. She seemed disorientated and groggy.

"You need to go to your dorm." I whispered softly but firmly. She raised an eyebrow and curled up on the nearest couch, instantly falling asleep again.

"Or you could just sleep here." I sighed yet again. She shivered alittle, so I draped my cloak over her shoulders and tucked it around her body. I settled myself down infront of the dwindling fire and smiled slightly at the object of my affections, lying next to me, (Metaphorically speaking), looking so sweet and vulnerable. A tiny groan emitted from her soft pink lips and she turned towards me, inching closer. I hoisted myself up onto the couch and let her curl up next to me, sharing my body heat.

My last coherent thought before letting my mind shut down was; _'I'm the luckiest guy alive.'_

~~ Lily's POV ~~

I woke up slowly to find that my comfortable bed for the night had been a couch, or to be more precise, James' knee, on a couch. I sat bolt upright, waking James in the process.

"Hey beautiful." He grinned sleepily.

"Hey. Did you bring me back here?" I asked, moving away and picking up a discarded cloak. I held it to my nose and was instantly overwhelmed by the smell of James Harold Potter.

"You like it?" I could feel his breath whispering across my skin and it sent unwanted tingles down my spine.

"Perhaps." I said nonchalantly.

"Keep it. I have plenty more." I could feel him grinning.

"Thanks." He swung me around to face him and bent his head close.

"You're welcome." He bent further and enveloped me in a mind-blowing kiss. His lips were soft and gentle at first, then becoming passionate and fiery, as if he would never kiss again.

"James…" I whispered, my head whirling.

"What?" He asked, trailing kisses across my face.

"James, I want us to be friends…" I began. He broke away abruptly, as if I'd slapped him.

"Fine, if that's what you want." He turned to leave.

"Let me finish!" I demanded childishly, tugging on his hand and turning him to face me. "I want us to be friends, but with benefits. What do you think?" I held my breath, awaiting his answer.

"Lily, for me, it's all or nothing. I'm sorry, but either we're together or we're not. You decide and I'll respect your decision." His eyes were full of sadness.

"I'm sorry too, because I can't commit right now. I'll always love you as a great friend, but I'm not sure I can love you as anything else right now. I am truly sorry." I kissed his cheek softly and ran up to our dorm, his cloak clutched tightly in my hand.

~~~***~~~

What do you think? Good?

Review please and please be constructive in your criticism.

Love you all, especially Blondemomo, my faithful reviewer.

Lol

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx etc.


	21. Touch her and die

Chapter Twenty one: "Touch her and die."

I entered the dorm in a daze. My friendship with James Harold Potter had just been terminated. I felt strangely hollow, as if I would never smile again.

"Lil? Earth to Lily, come in Lily!" Bella wiggled her hand in front of my eyes.

"It's over. It's all over." I gasped, then everything went black.

~~** Later **~~

I woke up in the Hospital Wing later that day. Cass and Belle were sitting next to my bed, on either side. Bella was flicking through a Daily Prophet and Cass was filing her nails absentmindedly.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over and handed me a goblet of smoking liquid.

Cassie smiled in a serene way and squeezed my hand. Bella, however, hugged me hard and began to burble at me.

"You just fell, all floppy and you said that it was all over or something and…"

"Belle?" I said quietly.

"Yeah?" She answered, taking a breath.

"Please be quiet. I feel like someone is dropping Bludgers on my head repeatedly." I replied, swallowing the bitter-tasting potion and wrinkling my nose in disgust. My head cleared instantly and I surveyed my surroundings. Remus was in the bed on my far left, a nameless Ravenclaw was… wait a second, Remus! What the hell was he doing in the Hospital Wing?

"YOU GIRLS! GET OUT THIS INSTANT! MY PATIENTS NEED REST!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked at my friends.

"Okay, okay! We're going! Old hag." Bella muttered under her breath.

I smiled faintly and lay back on the crisp white sheets. My eyelids were becoming increasingly heavy and finally, sleep overcame me.

~~ Cassie's POV ~~

We left the Infirmary after Bella had succeeded in insulting Madame Pomfrey. My eyes had wandered over to Remus' bed whilst I was there, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"She is so infuriating!" Belle spluttered.

"I'm assuming you mean the nurse?" I asked mildly.

"Who else? I can't believe she turned us out! When our friend needed us! It's just irresponsible!" Bella continued ranting till she walked into someone.

"Get lost Malfoy." I snarled, whilst dragging Belle away.

"Is your little Mudblood friend alright? **I heard she fainted because Potter rejected her. Are the rumours true? Is she that desperate? She must be, as he's the only one who'd have her! Though it seems even he has standards." He jeered.**

The tight reign I always kept my temper under suddenly snapped. I lunged at Malfoy, knocking him to the floor. I punched, kicked, scratched and pulled.

"DON'T *punch* YOU EVER *smack* TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS *wham* LIKE THAT *slap* AGAIN!" I screeched. Strong arms encircled my waist and hauled me up. I turned and looked into grey eyes, full of passionate fire. "Remus?!"

"Leave it." He whispered urgently.

Sirius and James materialised at my side.

"If you ever say anything like that bullshit again, I'll nail your ass to the nearest wall and beat the living fuck out of you!" Snarling seemed to be the only way to communicate with Malfoy. I turned on my heel and stalked off down the corridor, Bella at my side.

~~ Remus' POV ~~

I could hear the commotion from down the corridor. We rounded the corner and I gasped. Cassie, my gentle little Cassie, was beating the living snot out of Malfoy.

I ran forward and dragged her away. She seemed surprised that I was there. Regaining her senses, she snapped at Malfoy, then she and Bella flounced off in the opposite direction.

Sirius darted forward and hauled Malfoy up by the collar. He slammed him against a wall and sneered at him.

I pulled him away and Malfoy slumped, sliding down the wall to lie in a pitiful heap. "What did you say about Lily?" My voice was cold and hard.

"The little Mudblood will wish she'd never been born." He laughed shrilly.

"What do mean?" I narrowed my eyes accusingly at him.

"Many of my friends have some scores to settle with that little whore. Matthew McHonahan for example." His sneer was back on his pinched pale face.

"Touch her and die." James growled before turning away and walking down the corridor, to the Hospital Wing.

~~~***~~~

Sorry about the cussing, but I felt it would emphasise the fact that Cassie was really angry at Malfoy, as she never normally even shouts, let alone rants!

To ElizabethMM: I know I use the last words, but I like doing that, as it adds a certain air of mystery to the chapters, because you don't know what it'll be about. Don't like it, don't r+r. Simple.

As for the rest of you wonderful readers: I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lol

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

P.S. Use that little box at the bottom of your screens,

I'll help you.

This little box.

Right

Here!


	22. That was fun

Chapter Twenty Two: "That was fun."

Later on in the week, Madame Pomfrey discharged me from the Hospital Wing, as I was 'taking up valuable bed space'. The fact that I was the only one in there seemed to have escaped her. Personally, I thought it was because she thought I was a trouble maker.

Huh, like that'll happen.

I had agreed to meet Bella and Cassie in the Great Hall for lunch. As it was a Tuesday, I had missed my least favourite class. Double Potions with, wait for it, the Slytherins.

Arriving in the already crowded hall, I slid into the saved seat next to Cassie. I speared three roast potatoes on my fork and pushed them onto my plate. Then I picked out a nice piece of steak and placed it next to the potatoes. Sirius was watching me with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open.

"How can you do that?" He asked in awe.

"Do what?" I replied, spooning cauliflower florets and broccoli sprigs onto my plate. I drowned everything in gravy and daintily picked up my fork. I cut open a potato and raised it delicately to my mouth.

"Not eat everything straight from the serving dish!" Sirius appeared transfixed by my fork. "And how do you eat so… so…" He trailed off when Belle raised her eyebrow at him and shook her head slowly.

"In a civilised manner?" I cocked an eyebrow and grinned roguishly. I continued eating.

Soon after, the main parts of the meal disappeared and the desserts arrived. Among the delicious looking puddings was my favourite. Raspberry Torte.

Belle saw me eyeing the desserts and laughed.

"What?" I asked, whipping out my hand mirror. I heard Potter snort, but chose to ignore it.

"You're so predictable! I mean, Raspberry Torte? Come on!" She giggled.

"Hey! My mum used to make it after me and my dad came home from one of his many excursions. He was trying to find the 'perfect horse'. He wanted to breed a horse that had Thoroughbred agility, Arab beauty and Shetland resilience. Never did it though. For all I know, he may still be doing it, in America." I finished to silence.

"I'm sorry Lil, I didn't know." Belle whispered.

"It's okay. Just don't EVER insult the Torte. The Torte is almighty. And the Torte's wrath is… is… well, it's not good. So there." I stuck out my tongue. She returned the gesture.

This carried on, back and forth, till Remus cleared his throat.

"What?!" We both rounded on him.

"Uh… everybody's staring." He whispered.

I looked up. He was right. "What're you all gaping at? Get back to eating!" I barked in a McGonagall-ish way.

Cass giggled. Just one little giggle escaped her mouth was all I needed.

I grinned widely, and then began to laugh.

Soon, five of us were clutching our sides, holding our breath and crying of mirth. Only Potter sat with a sourpuss expression on his face.

I noticed and shook myself, calming down instantly. I sauntered over to him and sat down in his lap.

I tapped my chin in a thoughtful way and pondered for a moment. Then I got up, stretched lazily and wandered away. As I sat down in my seat again, I said; "Your lap's overrated."

I then got up and sat in Sirius', Remus' and Frank Longbottom's. "I like Sirius' the best."

I then grabbed my shoulder bag and wandered out of the Hall.

"That was fun."

~~~***~~~

Short but sweet. Writer's block has struck again, leaving a trail of hopelessly deranged writers in its wake.

Lol

xXx


	23. I would never let him see me cry

Chapter Twenty Three: I would never let him see me cry.

I was the first person in History of Magic. I soon realised that this was a grave mistake. Professor Binns wandered over and began to lecture me on the Goblin Rebellion of 1486. Cass and Bella saved me, by slipping into the seats on either side of me, scowling deeply.

"You're performance at lunch was… entertaining." Cassie began carefully.

"YOU SAT IN SIRIUS' LAP!" Bella screeched accusingly at me.

I blinked once, and then placed a hand on her arm. "It was just a joke…"

"JUST A JOKE? JUST A JOKE? IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE IT FROM WHERE I WAS SITTING!" Her voice was incredibly high-pitched and shrill.

I turned to Cass, tears filling my eyes. "Do you think I meant it?" I asked softly.

She wrapped her arms around me and made comforting noises. "Of course not. Belle knows too, but she just needs time to simmer down. Give her space."

I smiled weakly and hugged Cassie back. "Thanks. It was just to annoy James, really."

"Miss Evans, Miss Figg, Miss Parks you each have a detention on Friday evening with Mr Filch for disrupting the class." With that the professor turned back to the class and continued in his incredibly boring drone-like voice.

The Marauders waltzed in, about ten minutes late. Professor Binns raised an eyebrow and said; "You each have detention on Friday evening with Mr Filch for your tardiness."

They grinned and thanked him, before sitting down and promptly falling asleep.

The rest of the lesson lasted without interruption. Soon we were filing out into the corridor, Cassie separating Bella and I.

"Belle, won't you even listen?" I asked in exasperation.

"What is there to listen to? You SAT in his lap!" She replied coldly, before stalking off with her nose thrown high in the air.

"She'll come round." Cassie hugged me reassuringly.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? The Mudblood and her dirty half-blood friend are lesbians. Which one gets to be on top?" A greasy drawl echoed from behind them.

Cass looked at me, warning me silently to drop the matter. But I was so angry; I could feel my anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I turned around on my heel, reeled back and punched him squarely in the jaw.

"You ever talk like that about my friends again; they'll send you back to your family in a matchbox. Clear?" I hissed.

"Crystal." He snarled, holding his face with both hands.

I stalked off, pulling Cassie with me, who looked ready to murder.

As we rounded the corner, James, Sirius and Remus ran up to us, panting and blowing.

"You punched Snape." Sirius stared at me in awe for the second time that day.

"He insulted Cassie." I replied off-handedly.

James took my hand gently and turned me to face him. My breathing quickened and I felt a jolt of electricity surge up my spine, making me dizzy.

He leaned closer and breathed softly on my skin, prompting goosebumps. "That was the meanest right hook I've ever seen."

My eyes widened as he brushed his lips against mine.

Letting go of my hand, he offered a weak smile and hurried away.

~~* Later *~~

I walked slowly out onto the Quidditch pitch and sat in the stands, blowing on my hands to warm them. Even though it was February, it was still cold. I pulled my cloak closer and snuggled into it.

Then what I was waiting for happened.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team appeared from the locker rooms. Ashanti Williams, Jocelin Ryann, and Patrick Hudson were the Chasers. Sirius and Aaron Johnson were Beaters and James was the Seeker.

I stamped my feet to knock them back to life and sat back down, my eyes downcast as James glanced up and spotted me.

He mounted his broom and flew over.

"What are you doing here?" He asked accusingly.

I stared wide-eyed at his tone and replied; "I was bored."

"Go away. You distract the team." He snapped.

I looked back at him and realised he was deadly serious.

With a heavy heart, I rose to my feet and leapt swiftly down to the ground, where I stood for a moment, swaying slightly and catching my breath, before turning huge, lamp-like eyes, liquefied by tears upon James and making a solemn promise to myself. That I would never fall for him again.

Then I turned on my heel and bounded across the grounds, pushing Sirius away as he approached, a worried expression on his face. As soon as I reached the safety of the school, I let my hot tears course down my cheeks.

An empty feeling lodged itself in my stomach and I wiped the water away. I stood with new determination. I was strong. I would never let him see me cry.

~~~***~~~

Hiya guys! Whad'ya think?

Review please and I ain't posting anymore chapters till I get, say… *pauses to think* 5 reviews.

Lol

xXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXXxxXxXxXxXxXx


	24. It's your own fault James

Chapter Twenty Four: "It's your own fault James."

I walked back to the common room in a daze for the second time in a week. I clambered through the Portrait hole and threw myself down next to Cassie. She was completing some random homework.

"Hi Lil." She glanced up at me, and then did a double take. "Are you okay?" I must have looked awful. I whipped out a hand mirror and gasped. My light coat of mascara had run in black rivers down my cheeks, giving the impression that I had run amok with a black marker pen.

I nodded, then shook my head. "I feel as if someone's pulled out my heart and run over it with an 18-wheeler truck." I whispered.

Cassie held me for about an hour.

Later on, I was helping her with her Potions essay when the Quidditch team trouped in. Sirius bounded over and dripped mud over me as he gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Sirius… can't…breathe…" I gasped as he released me.

Potter ambled over and opened his mouth to say something.

Someone else got in first.

"JAMES POTTER! WHERE THE **HELL** DO YOU GET OFF?" Belle hollered at him. Her fists were clenched and her eyes blazed. "YOU HAVE NO **IDEA**, DO YOU? YOU ARE TOTALLY CLUELESS! YOU ARE A** HEARTLESS PIG** WHO NEEDS TO DEFLATE HIS HEAD BEFORE COMING **ANYWHERE NEAR MY FRIENDS ****EVER AGAIN! ****GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"**

Cassie pulled her down next to me and I collapsed into her arms.

Then Cass turned to him, her amber eyes alight with passionately loyal fires. "You are a dick. Leave Lily alone." She didn't raise her voice, yet it had the same effect as Bella's ranting.

Remus appeared at her side and held her close. He pulled her down to the sofa and sat her on his knees. "Shh. Shh darling."

Sirius glanced at us all, from me silently sobbing onto Belle's shoulder to Potter's shocked face.

"It's your own fault James." He sighed.

~~~***~~~

I would like four reviews for this chap, as it isn't very long.

Lol

xXxXxXxXxXxXx


	25. Anything but Ordinary

Chapter Twenty Five: Anything But Ordinary.

~~**~~

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

~~**~~

The next few weeks flew past. We girls ignored Potter and his little 'fan-club', and the boys minus Potter were civil to us. Ever since the Quidditch fiasco, I had felt so empty inside, like someone had taken everything out of me. I have no idea what made me go out onto the pitch. Maybe my subconscious was trying to tell me something. Maybe the urge to see Potter one last time had become unbearable. Or maybe it just happened. You know, like in films? Where the two star-crossed lovers meet in a secluded place, have it out, and then kiss passionately. But nothing happens like films in real life. In real life, you are shot down by the male and you feel as if someone had ripped your heart out and left you there to bleed. All I could see when I closed my eyes was an image of Potter's angry chocolate brown eyes, hissing and spitting in anger.

I usually woke up drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Then I sit for while, on top of my coverlet and play with Jinx whilst my mind wandered and I pondered on where I went wrong. Then Jinx usually brought me back to earth by shredding my hand with his little, really _sharp_, teeth. My stomach flopped and turned inside out whenever I saw Potter, or thought I saw him. If I even caught sight of messy black hair, I was on the brink of fainting. Glasses were a big problem, as most of Hogwarts students wore little round glasses and at a glance, they all look like Potter's.

I had embarrassed myself more than once by running over to a Potter look-a-like, then shrinking back at the last minute as I realise it isn't him.

I'm not a noble character, but I know when I'm beaten.

I often lay on my bed, dry-eyed, like a wounded animal, overcome by incredulous grief and horror. The idea of Potter and another girl rose black and churning.

As Winter transformed to Spring, God seemed determined to ram my loss home to me. He was definitely succeeding. Everywhere, pretty girls waltzed past in new dresses, guys turned and whistled at them, lovers stood entwined under the boughs of beautiful, blossoming trees.

It took all my efforts to drag myself out of bed in the morning. It usually took all Cassie's and Belle's too. I had lost a **lot of weight. My face had lost the healthy glow and had become pinched and pale. I looked like an auburn-haired Petunia. My hair had also suffered, losing the glossy look and was dull and boring. My eyes, however, were still the windows into my soul. A long time ago, they reflected happiness and love, but now they showed my inner turmoil and sadness.**

One thing that pushed me over the edge was Potter and his new girl every week. Almost every time I saw him, he had a different blonde on his arm. He never associated with redheads or brunettes or dark-haired girls. Always blondes.

Soon, my sadness turned to dislike. My dislike soon turned to hate.

"I hate James Potter." I whispered one May evening. Cassie and Bella looked up sharply.

"Come again." Cass asked quietly.

"I hate James Potter." I said alittle louder.

It soon became a shout. "I HATE JAMES POTTER!"

Bella's face split into a wide grin and Cassie's eyes sparkled with tears.

"Does this mean you'll give up weeping and moping and start eating again?" Belle asked, in a soft voice, holding her breath.

"Yes. I'm sorry you guys. And I will start this change by washing my hair, painting my nails and cleansing my face." I nodded my head to emphasize my point.

With that, I bounced out to the shower and stayed in there for a full ten minutes. The water washed away my cares, my worries and the grime my body had harboured for at least two months.

~~**~~

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

~~**~~

My schoolwork improved rapidly, as did my mental health. Potter was not the be all and end all. I began to forget, slowly but surely.

I bounced down into the common room on one Friday evening in May, feeling very pleased with myself. I had earned a total of thirty points for Gryffindor and had finished all my homework.

I bounded over to Cassie and Bella, who were both completing Divination homework.

"Hey you two!" I grinned, my eyes sparkling madly.

Sirius looked up from his Arithmancy homework and his handsome face split into a wide smile. "Lilyflower!"

I smiled back. He bounced over and gave me a bear-hug.

"I was missed then?!" I grinned.

"The light in my world went out." He replied in a mock-serious tone.

"Really? Where did Bella go?" Cass nodded her head in Belle's direction.

Sirius took the hint. He picked her up and whirled her around.

"SIRIUS BLACK, PUT ME DOWN!" She yelped.

"Not until you kiss me." His devilish grin slipped alittle as she kissed the tip of his nose. "I meant on the lips."

She rolled her eyes and swept her lips over his.

He pouted slightly, but let her go.

"You know, these last weeks have been anything but ordinary, but I'm glad you all stuck by me." I smiled at my friends.

They smiled back.

~~~***~~~

What do you think?

I didn't name the chapter after the last word!

I might do the next chapter in James' POV, but I don't know.

Should I?

Vote now!

(And Review please!)

Lol

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	26. Thing's I'll Never Say

Chapter Twenty Six: Things I'll Never Say

~~**~~

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

~~**~~

Thoughts flitted in and out of my head frantically, each trying to be heard and each getting fed up and leaving, generating space for the next question.

"Mmm. James… James?" Valerie Williams lifted her head and stared into my eyes. She looked questioningly at me. "James… are you okay?"

She had pinned me against the wall on the Charms corridor and had proceeded to try and swallow me.

I gently pushed her away and hurried off.

I skidded in front of the Portrait hole and stood breathlessly for a moment. I opened my mouth to say the password, but the Portrait swung open. There stood Lily. My angel. My light. 

Her emerald eyes flashed as she saw me.

"What do you want Potter?" She snapped, climbing out of the Portrait hole and landing gracefully on her feet.

"I…I…"

She snorted and stalked off down the corridor.

_'Damnit! Why did I say those hurtful things to her? Why?'_ My brain screamed.

_'Maybe because you were angry at someone else and she was there, just waiting for you to vent your anger upon.'_ A nasty voice in the back of my head smirked.

I pushed my thoughts aside and entered the common room. Padfoot looked up from his Arithmancy homework and raised an eyebrow. "You look like you've just seen a ghost. Which one was it? Peeves? Nearly Headless Nick?" He gave a short, bark-like laugh at his own joke.

"Full moon tonight." Moony glanced out of one of the tall windows and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Remus?" Cassie, one of Lily's friends, stood behind us, nervously wringing her hands. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Moony got up and walked over, his eyes misted. They talked for about ten minutes, before Cassie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Jealousy rose in my stomach. Not because I wanted Cassie, but because of what he **had with Cassie. Something I'll never have. They broke apart and Remus ambled back to us.**

"The girls know about… me." He said in reply to Padfoot's confused look.

"Do they know about… us?" Wormtail gulped.

I surveyed him with slight disgust. He only thought of his own skin, whilst Moony's entire future was at stake.

"No." Remus replied shortly.

My mind wandered.

_~~ Flashback ~~_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I was bored."_

_"Go away. You distract the team."_

_~~ End Flashback ~~_

I had been so heartless. My words were hash and cruel. I can't believe I said that! What is happening to me?

"Prongs? Prongs? Earth to Prongs…" Padfoot waved his hand infront of my face.

I focused my eyes upon him and sighed deeply.

"I think I'm in love. With my worst enemy." I gulped.

"She's only your worst enemy because of what you did." Arabella, another of Lily's friends, walked past and smiled wearily. "To be honest, she was cut up for about three months. Then she started to hate you. Passionately. Honestly, all we get is Potter this and Potter that. Try talking to her. Apologise. Work your magic." She smiled again and left, holding a large, leather-bound book.

That's it! I jumped up and ran out of the common room, as fast as I could go.

If I were Lily, where would I be?

The Library!

I galloped off in the direction of Lily's favourite hiding place. I entered through the large, glass-panelled doors and scanned the room. Her unmistakeable red hair peeped out over the top of the large dusty volume that she had her nose in.

I walked over, silently praying.

"Um, Lily?" God that sounded so stupid! Way to go James!

"Yes?" She asked coldly. Her emerald eyes bore into mine and I almost cringed under her powerful gaze.

"I… I came to say… I came to say that I'm… I'm… I'm sorry." I hung my head.

"Potter, get out of my sight. You humiliated and hurt me badly. Please go away." Suddenly, she looked more tired than Remus after a transformation. There were large bags under her eyes which she hadn't bothered to conceal. Her hair had lost its usual shine, but wasn't greasy, like Snape's.

My heart plummeted and I felt my stomach fall like lead.

"Oh, okay. I am sorry." I whispered. I felt awful.

I turned on my heel ad headed out of the library, earning a disapproving glare from Madame Pince, the new librarian.

~~~**~~~

_I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

~~~**~~~

~~~***~~~

I want ten reviews for this chap! *evil laugh*

Lol 2 all my reviewers!

xXx


	27. You make me sick

Chapter Twenty Seven: You make me sick.

At last! The Defence Against The Dark Arts O.W.L exam is over! I gathered my things as soon as Flitwick dismissed us. 

I waved at Bella and headed over to her and Cassie.

"Lake?" I asked.

"Bring it on!" Belle grinned and we skipped down to the lake. When we got there, I pulled off my little black shoes and my white socks and dipped my aching feet into the water. The cooling sensation was incredible.

"Ahh." I sighed, rolling my head on my neck.

We had only been sitting down for a few minutes when a strangled screech alerted us to the activity over the other side of the lake.

I looked up and my blood boiled. I stood up angrily.

"Lily, let it lie." Cass whispered.

I ignored her and strode over.

"Leave him ALONE!"

Potter and Black spun round and Potter's hand flew straight to his hair.

"Alright Evans?" He asked. His voice had deepened and his hair, well, don't get me started on that mop of mess.

"Leave him alone." I repeated. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," Potter put a finger on his chin and appeared to be thinking, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

A small crowd had gathered. Many of them laughed loudly, including that Peter person.

"You think you're funny," I started, my voice as cold as ice. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone."_

"I will if you go out with me Evans," Potter said quickly, "go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him, Snape, his victim, had got up and began to inch towards his wand.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." I replied disparagingly.

"Bad luck Prongs." Sirius said briskly, not missing a beat. "OI!"

It was too late. Snape had reached his wand and a long gash appeared on Potter's face, splattering blood on his clothes.

Potter whirled around and a second later, Snape was suspended in mid-air, his robes hanging over his head. His skinny pallid legs and greying underpants were revealed to the crowd.

"Let him down!" I said, my fists clenching at my sides.

"Certainly." Potter replied. He jerked his wand upward, causing Snape to plummet to the ground.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius barked.

Snape's arms snapped to his sides and he keeled over.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I had my own wand out now, pointed at Potter's chest.

"Ahh, don't make me hex you Evans…" Potter began.

"Take it off him then." I replied menacingly.

Potter obeyed and took the spell off Snape. "You should be thanking Evans."

"I don't need help off some filthy Mudblood like her!" He replied scathingly.

I blinked. "Fine, I won't bother next time. Maybe you should wash your pants,_ Snivellus_."

"APOLOGISE TO EVANS!" Potter bellowed.

I swung round. "I don't need you to make him apologise! You're as bad as he is!" I stormed.

"What? I would never call you a… a you-know-what!" Potter looked shocked and hurt. Not hurt enough for the pain in my heart.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off a broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised that broomstick of yours can get of the ground with that fat head on it! You make me SICK." I turned on my heel and hurried back to my friends.

"Evans! Hey, EVANS!" Potter roared.

I didn't look back.

"How'd it go?" Belle asked as I plonked myself down again.

"He's such a prick!" I whined.

"Moving on before Lily can become involved in her moaning. Shall we play Truth or Dare?" Cass grinned.

"Okay." I replied.

Cassie whipped out a bottle and twirled it in her finger. It landed on Belle.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Was Bella's prompt reply.

"You have to… kiss James!" Cassie giggled.

Belle's eyes widened abit, but she got up nonetheless. I felt angry with her. She had accepted it!

She strolled over, grabbed Potter by the collar, hauled him to his feet and kissed him fully on the lips. He looked slightly startled as she pulled away and dropped him.

"Twas a Dare." I heard her call over her shoulder.

Belle plopped back down next to me and spun the bottle. It landed on me.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare." I replied.

"You must… ask James out! And turn up for the date!" Bella smiled at her 'genius' plan and pushed me to me feet.

~~~***~~~

What do you think? I want another ten reviews!

Please?

Lol

xXx


	28. I don't know

Chapter Twenty Eight: "I don't know."

I gulped as I approached Potter. Belle and Cass had followed me to make sure I did my dare.

Tapping him on the shoulder, I breathed deeply. He swung around and his hand went straight to his hair. I rolled my eyes.

_'Sorry, reflex'_ I mouthed at my two best friends, who were scowling at me.

"Hey Evans." He said, his voice deeper and more mature.

"Pot… I mean James," I glared at my friends. How could they? "James… would you consider…" I was rudely interrupted by Emma-Louise Jenson. Hogwarts' resident slut.

"Hello Jamesie!" She chirped. Her violet-blue eyes twinkled. She flipped her disgustingly bright blonde hair (I bet it's from a bottle) and looked me straight in the eye. "What do **you** want?" Her voice was snappish, distinctly different to her honeyed voice from before.

I saw the fire in her eyes. It screamed fight but I gracefully backed down. "Nothing." I replied. I smiled sweetly at her and Potter, turned on my heel and sauntered back over to the lakeside. I picked up my open shoulder strap bag and headed inside.

Footsteps pounded after me. I smirked and spun around, making my hair fly around my face like a halo.

"Lily!" He called.

I smiled secretively at him, then turned and carried on walking. He was getting closer by the second.

"Yes Sirius?" I asked as we both reached the Portrait hole. **(A/N: you weren't expecting THAT!)**

"Lily, why do you hate James?" His breathing was irregular and his chest rose and fell dramatically with each breath.

"Because he's an arrogant, chauvinistic, egotistical pig whose head is so swollen, it's a wonder that he can get through doors. That do you?" I replied coldly.

"But what if he deflated his head and started being really nice to everyone and stuff?" Sirius persisted.

"Then maybe I would be his friend. **Maybe**." I whispered the password and climbed through the Portrait hole, leaving Sirius looking thoughtful. This was an achievement, as Sirius rarely looked thoughtful. Hell, I didn't even know he **did** think!

I settled myself in a squashy armchair and waited for my friends to return. I summoned my favourite book of all time. 'Harriet' by Jilly Cooper. I had read about 1/4 of it by the time Bella and Cassie appeared, looking very smug.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "What did you do?" I accused in a deathly quiet whisper.

They both shivered from being under my intensive gaze.

"We… we, um, we set you up with Potter." Bella replied meekly.

"You did what?" I asked, my voice still low.

"You're going to Hogsmeade with him next weekend." Cassie gulped as my eyes widened.

"**WHAT?????**" My voice reverberated around the common room, making many students look up and shiver.

"We… we did your dare for you!" Bella said as if they had done me an immense favour. I glared at them both, channelling all my anger into that one look.

"I'm not going." I replied flatly.

"But you have to." Cassie said, annoyance evident in her gentle voice.

"I am not and will not go out with James Potter!" I exploded, my eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well you have to!" Cassie retorted angrily. "Grow up and get over him!"

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to retort. Then I thought better of it. I rose to my feet and fled up to our dorm. I flung open the door. Anne-Marie, Nadine and Karly were sat on the floor, gossiping quietly. We were on good terms with each other and when they saw my red eyes, they all gasped.

"Lily! What's up?" Nadine asked, tissues in her outstretched palm.

"Nothing. I just wanna be alone for abit. Thanks though. You're great people." I smiled weakly and collapsed on my bed. I dragged the scarlet hangings around my bed and created a barrier.

Karly peeked her head in and wordlessly handed my two boxes of tissues. She smiled encouragingly at me and retreated. I smiled my thanks and immediately began to use them.

The dorm door opened soon after. Three pairs of feet trouped out silently and two pairs trouped in. The door closed with a snap and my hangings were flung open. Cassie stood before me, tears in her eyes.

"Why? Why can't you just forget him?" She cried, hugging me tightly.

My bottom lip trembled and I hugged her back.

My reply was barely audible. "I don't know."


	29. Can it get any worse?

Chapter Twenty Nine: Can it get any worse?

My heart sank. Today was THAT day. The day I go out with Potter. I rolled out of bed and shivered my way into the bathroom. I showered and washed my hair. Returning to the dormitory, Bella and Cassie were wide-eyed and fully-awake. They both looked quite scary.

"You will be nice to James today." Bella instructed.

"You will call him James, not Potter." Cassie ordered.

"You will act civilly in his company." Bella growled.

"You will wear something befitting." Cassie frowned.

"And you will, of course, share the gossip with us when you get back." They both grinned in unison. I'm telling you, it was unnerving.

Bella had put out my favourite sparkly white strap top, my denim mini skirt and a pair of white flip flops. It was summer, after all. I tied my hair back in a high ponytail, pulled on my clothes, grabbed a denim handbag and left, shouting my goodbyes over my shoulder.

I floated down the stairs to the common room. As I reached the bottom step, totally in my own world, the room went deathly silent. Every eye was upon me. I gulped nervously and walked across the common room. An arm snaked out behind me and clasped my waist. I turned around; hand poised to slap away the person.

"Sirius?" I asked with an expression of puzzlement on my face. My hand dropped and I relaxed. The noise level had gradually risen to its normal level as Sirius steered me over to the small table around which they were squashed. There was absolutely no room for me to sit, so I did the only rational thing to do.

I sat on Potter.

"So, what did you guys want?" I asked, my chin resting on my hands. I cocked my head patiently and waited for an answer.

"We just wanted to tell you how lovely you looked this morning, Lily dear." Remus grinned smoothly. Now I understand how he became a Marauder.

"Sweet talk will get you nowhere, Mr Lupin." I replied. I scrutinised my nails as I said this.

"Damn." He muttered good-naturedly.

"Plus, Cassie might kill me." I added as an afterthought.

"So, um… you wanna get going?" A muffled voice came from behind me.

I swivelled and looked Potter straight in the eyes. "Okay."

I stood up and wandered lazily over to the Portrait hole. I waited as Potter grinned at his friends and followed me.

Before I could open the Portrait hole, someone stepped inside.

"Hey Lily." Joshua Hart grinned at me.

"Hey J. You good?" I replied whilst watching Potter glare at Josh.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine. Off out, actually." I smiled and grabbed Potter's hand. "See ya." I called over my shoulder.

I didn't look at Potter till we reached the Entrance Hall.

~~In Hogsmeade~~

Potter leapt out of the carriage before me and offered his hand. I took it, as I didn't want to end up T over A infront of him.

"So, where'd you want to go?" He asked, taking my hand.

To my surprise, I let him. "I don't mind. Honeydukes, Zonko's, Three Broomsticks… take your pick."

"You said Zonko's? You actually know where that is?" He asked in genuine amazement.

"Yeah. How else do you think I made Petunia's hair flash neon colours all day?" I grinned at his expression.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" His smile was so cute!!! Wait, did I just think that?

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"Are you sure?" He grinned at my stupidity and squeezed my hand. I squeezed it back.

~~Later On In Hogsmeade~~

"I think we should head back." James said, whilst smiling down at me. It was half past three in the afternoon. He had taken me everywhere in Hogsmeade and for lunch he had made a picnic! How totally sweet is that?!

"Okay." I agreed.

He led me to the carriages and helped me inside one. The journey back was far less uncomfortable, partly because I wasn't ignoring him and partly because I ended up in his lap when our carriage hit a bump in the road.

"Uh, sorry… um…" I floundered as I straightened my skirt and sat opposite him again.

His smile was slightly devilish and slightly scary.

"James?" I asked uncertainly.

"What did you just call me?" He asked sharply.

"Uh, your name? James, are you okay?"

"You did it again." He replied, a dreamy expression floating onto his features.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows and put out my hand to feel his forehead. It was a normal temperature.

"You called me James." His grin was wide and pleasantly happy.

I shook my head good-naturedly. "If you want, I'll call you Idiot Boy. Personally, I think you suit James better, but whatever." What am I doing?! I was flirting! Blatantly too! Calm Lily, calm. Whatever you do, don't blush!

Thankfully, the carriage stopped and we both climbed out. I stood one step up from him and turned, so we were facing each other.

"Um, thanks. I had fun today." I smiled.

He joined me on my step and stood close. I felt electricity surge up my body as he touched my hand. He was so close I could feel the breath on my neck. Our noses touched for a second. Instinctively, I closed my eyes. Closer still he shuffled.

He leaned in towards me and…

~~~***~~~

I'm evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lol, I want twelve reviews for this chappy. Please? L

I will love you all forever…

Maybe.

XXxXxXxXxXxX


	30. Because he's nasty

Chapter Thirty: "Because he's nasty."

"Hey you guys!" Sirius bounced over.

James jerked his head away and glared at Sirius. He seemed undeterred.

"Have a nice time?" He asked jovially.

I laughed. "Yes thank you Sirius. Your friend is quite the gentleman." I smiled seductively and skipped up the flight of steps leading to the castle.

~~*James' POV*~~

The day was going great. We were about to kiss, then Sirius had to bound over and spoil it!

Lily skipped out of sight before I turned on my supposed best mate.

"Couldn't you see I was busy?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yep." He answered.

"Then why?" I exploded.

"Because you have a girlfriend already, Prongsie." He replied simply.

I had to agree, unfortunately.

"I know. How unfortunate."

~~*Lily's POV*~~

I was floating on air, feeling absolutely wonderful. Trust Arabella to bring me back to Earth with a bump.

"Oi! Get your ecstatic little ass in here and retell your encounter with the enemy!" She yelled as I opened the Portrait hole.

I grinned at her and pointedly glanced at Cassie, who was firmly intertwined with Remus on the love seat in the common room.

"Oh Cassandra dear!" Belle smirked as Cassie's head shot up and her eyes flashed.

"If you haven't noticed, _Arabella_, I'm abit **busy**." She shot back warningly.

"So you don't want to know how my date went then?" I asked, examining my nails.

"Not… now…" She growled as Remus kissed her neck.

I shrugged and settled myself next to Bella on the couch furthest away from the two lovebirds. I kicked off my flip flops and curled my legs underneath me. Belle sat cross-legged and summoned a box of chocolates from our dorm.

"Spill." She grinned as I dived for the chocolates. She purposely held them out of my reach. I sprang up and knocked them out of her hand.

I grinned in triumph and tried to restrain Bella. She was about to dive after them when James entered the common room. With a tall brunette on his arm.

Belle gaped at them, her mouth hanging open.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as she turned and kissed him hard on the lips. He smiled down at her and kissed her back. My insides felt like jelly and my emotions were raw. He had done it again. He was gonna keep doing it, till I finally married him. He would probably do it then too.

His chocolate brown eyes swept over the common room and landed on me. I held his gaze for a minute, before pointedly ignoring him and turning to talk with Belle. I wordlessly summoned the Wizard chess set from under my bed and we began to play.

"Check." I said lazily.

"Damn." Bella muttered.

James swept over, having disposed of his brunette and slipped his arms around my waist. Bella moved another of her pieces.

"Bigamist." I snarled at James, whilst sharply digging my elbows into his forearms, making him drop his possessive hold on my body.

"Check!" Belle cried in a sing-song voice.

I moved one of my pieces expertly and grinned slyly at her. "Check…mate." I purposefully drew out my words and watched Bella's face fall and her bottom lip move instinctively into her trademark pout.

"Best out of three." She challenged. I nodded and her face lit up.

"Lily… can we talk?" James asked, rubbing his arms.

"Talk away." I replied, my voice deliberately even.

"In private." He tried again. "Please."

His fingers curled around my upper-arm and he pulled me to my feet. I emitted a low whimper and instantly, James dropped my arm. Reddish marks were appearing in the shape of his fingers on my arm and I stared at them in horror.

"Leave me alone Potter. All you've caused is heartbreak." I sighed. All my energy seemed to drain away and my voice came out wearily.

"But Lily I…" He began.

Suddenly I burst into noisy sobs and slid down to the cold unyielding stone floor. I shivered violently and tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Why is he doing this to me?" I cried on Bella's shoulder.

"Because he's nasty." She replied with conviction.

~~~***~~~

What do you think?

Lol

Xxx


	31. This is only the beginning

Chapter Thirty One: "This is only the beginning."

The rest of fifth year passed uneventfully. I had become slightly withdrawn and forlorn. The day before we were set to leave Hogwarts and never to return as fifth year students, Dumbledore had organised a feast with the help of Prefects, me included. The whole hall had been decorated with summer flowers and vines, making it feel like the forest of the fairies in _'Midsummer Night's Dream'._

"Lily! Where are my black jeans?" Belle hollered to me from the dorm. I was in the bathroom, cleaning my teeth.

"Which ones?" I yelled back, my mouth full of toothpaste.

"The ones you borrowed, you dolt!" She bellowed and flung open the bathroom door.

"Under your bed. You flung them under there when I gave them back after my date with that cute Hufflepuff." I replied, spitting into the basin.

"Oh right, yeah. Sorry about the whole dolt thing." She grinned sheepishly. She hurried out and I heard the door slam. Then it was flung open again and Cassie galloped in.

"Lil! Lil, don't go down into the common room! The Marauders have pranked you!" Cassie gasped, her breathing hurried and uneven.

I turned and stormed down to the common room. Every piece of underwear that I owned had been strung up in the common room for all to see. My cheeks heated rapidly and I strode over to Potter and his mangy little friends.

"James?" I asked sweetly.

He turned to look at me, a shocked expression on his face. "You called me James."

"Yes I did. James, why is every item of underwear that I possess, **HANGING IN THE COMMON ROOM??!!**" I yelled, my hair falling infront of my eyes. I pushed it out of the way irritably and glared at him.

"Um… because we put it there?" It was more of a question than a statement.

I threw up my hands and sighed deeply. I produced my wand and muttered the summoning spell as I stormed back up to our dorm. My underwear floated serenely after me.

I paused on the top stair and swung round. Realisation hit me. I sent my undergarments into the dorm and stalked over to the Marauders.

"Which one of you sick sons-of-bitches went through my drawers?" My eyes blazed. My gaze settled on Potter, who was shaking slightly. "Ah yes. Potter." I grinned evilly. "Excuse me, ladies, gentlemen and, of course, Sirius. I would just like to announce that James Harold Potter is right at this very moment, getting over a rather nasty rash. So any of you girls who were planning on warming his bed tonight, don't. Not unless you want to catch it. It's highly contagious. It can also be passed on through kissing. If I had to put a time on James' recovery, I'd say, a month at the least. Thank you and goodnight." I smirked as many of the girls hovering around the Marauders stepped back hesitantly.

"When will this end Lily? Anytime soon?" Potter laughed.

"Oh no. This is only the beginning." I replied.


	32. I might as well make the best of things

Chapter Thirty Two: "I might as well make the best of things."

The next time I actually had to **look** at Potter was when we boarded the train. He just **had** sit with his little friends. Who, by the way, sat with us.

"Evans? Hello? Earth to Evans!" Potter waved his hand infront of my face and I ignored it. I counted to ten under my breath and watched as Cassie and Bella exchanged knowing glances. I shut my eyes and curled my legs under me, after kicking off my butterfly sandals. My floaty knee-length skirt rose to my thighs and I grinned inwardly.

I rested my head against the window pane and pretended to be asleep. The conversation level rose slowly and I ignored my friends' pointed glares.

"Let's play Snap. Exploding, of course." That was Sirius' voice.

"Can we make it more exciting?" I'm sure that was Cassie, but I couldn't be positive.

"Yeah!" That was definitely Belle.

"Like how?" The little guy that hangs around with the Marauders asked stupidly.

"Like… forfeits!" I could **hear** Potter's inane grin.

"Dares!" Remus chuckled.

They played their first game and surprisingly, the first out was Potter.

"Okay, James. You must… kiss Lily without her noticing!" Cassie squealed uncharacteristically.

I heard Potter move towards me and lean over me. As he closed in, my eyes opened lazily.

"You should really make sure Lily can't hear when you talk about her." I smirked as Potter almost fell over himself.

"Bella wonders why Lily is referring to herself in third person."

"Cassie wonders why Lily won't just shut up and let one of the hotties of Hogwarts snog her!"

"Well, Lily doesn't exactly like Mr Potter, so she will not shut up and let him snog her." I replied simply, uncurling and standing. I stretched and my strap top exposed my toned stomach. "Lily also wonders why Cassie won't leave Lily alone with her own love life and stop trying to play matchmaker."

"Cassie likes playing the matchmaker." Cass grinned.

"Can you stop talking like that please?" The little guy shrieked.

We three girls turned to him and said in perfect unison, "But its fun!"

He shuddered in response.

The train puffed to a slow stop and we surged towards the doors. I hung back and stroked Jinx's inky-black fur. Soon, only Potter and I were left in the compartment.

I realised and grabbed my things. I slid past him and exited the train. I stood on the platform and did a quick scan. Only my mum, no Petunia. Thank God for small mercies. My mum is kind of like an older version of me, but with more wrinkles. She is smaller than me too.

She was talking to a tiny woman with a shock of neatly combed black hair and a tall, muscular man with chocolate brown eyes and little glasses.

Potter pushed past me and galloped towards the adults talking to my mother and was immediately enveloped by the small woman.

"Lily!" My mum smiled as I dropped my bags at her feet and hugged her.

"Don't get the wonderful company of Petunia? How terrible." I snickered.

"Now Lily." Mum reprimanded gently.

"Now Mum." I mimicked.

Our smiles were identical. I picked up my bags, along with Jinx's cage, and was about to walk away, when Potter caught my arm.

"Um, Lily?"

"Uhuh." I responded offhandedly.

"Would you mind if I owled you over the summer?" He looked so nervous, like a child before its angry mother.

"No. It'll be welcome. I mean, I live with Petunia!" I smiled wanly and clucked disapprovingly as my mum carried on talking to Potter's parents.

"Lily! Come here!" She chirped.

I glared and moved over.

"So, you're the girl my James is head over heels for, eh?" The other woman was immediately sizing me up.

Potter was beet red.

"Not a bad choice son. She seems to have a good head on her shoulders and pretty with it. I'm Harry Potter, James' dad." He stuck out his hand, which I tentatively shook.

"Lily."

"I'm Sarah-Anne. Pleasure." Potter's mum (I think) shook my hand too.

I smiled warmly at them both and slipped an arm through Mum's. It was our little code. I squeezed four times if I wanted to stay and three if I needed to get away.

"Well, it's been wonderful meeting you both, but we must be going. Dinner won't cook itself!" Mum laughed and we walked away quickly. I grabbed my bags and piled them into our little car. It was an emerald green, that's all I know.

On the way home, Mum casually turned to me and said in a very mothering, calming voice; "You know that James boy?"

"Unfortunately." I replied shortly.

"Well, as his parents are going away for the last two weeks of summer, James and his friend who lives with them, Steven is it?, are going to stay with us." She smiled.

"Mum, it's Sirius and how could you??? Anyway, we only have one spare room." I added triumphantly.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Petunia is staying with Vernon for the whole summer!" She had won and she knew it.

"This is gonna be one long summer." I sighed despondently. Mum just smiled infuriatingly. "I might as well make the best of things."

Sorry it took so long!

Lol

I would like ten reviews for this please. Pretty please? Pretty please with _____________________ (insert own topping) on top!

xxx


	33. Thanks

Chapter Thirty Three: "Thanks."

The whole summer passed uneventfully; until my calendar displayed the day I had been dreading. The day I got Potter and Black under my roof.

"Lily! The boys are here!" Mum yelled up the stairs. It was only me and her in the whole house. That was about to change.

"Coming!" I called back. I was wearing my painting outfit. A pair of faded denim hotpants and a white strap top. Both were splashed with vivid hues and pale coloured spots. I slid down the banister rail, as I usually did every morning and sauntered into the lounge.

"Oh Lily! Couldn't you have changed?" Mum hissed.

"Nope." I replied jovially.

"Mr and Mrs Potter." I nodded politely. "Guys." I nodded again, before turning and disappearing into the kitchen.

I heard two small pops and three people stood in the doorway, watching me drink a long glass of pure orange juice.

"Lily, I need to go to the store. I'll be back in an hour, tops. Love you." Mum winked at me and floated out of the house. (A/N: Not literally.)

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked, finally setting down my glass.

They both shrugged at me. I threw up my hands in a gesture of annoyance and strode out of the room. They followed me.

"I'll show you where you sleep. Bring your trunks." I called over my shoulder as I mounted the staircase.

"Yes Lily." They intoned unanimously.

I shook my head and carried on.

"OW!" A yelp went up from behind me. Potter had slipped on the stairs and fallen, cutting his hand on the sharp corner of a random table. I sighed and hurried back down. He was cradling his hand in his robes. I gently pulled him to his feet and led him to the upstairs bathroom, where the medicine cupboard was situated.

"Sit." I ordered, pointing to the toilet seat. He pushed the lid down and sat on top of the toilet. Sirius followed and sat on the edge of the bath.

I rummaged in the cupboard and found a long stretch of white bandage. I grabbed a small bottle of TCP and a handful of cotton pads. Sitting beside him on the toilet, I reached for his hand and held it gently in my paint-stained lap. When I dabbed at the blood surrounding the gash, he stiffened under my fingers.

"It's okay." I breathed. "Sirius, pass me that little bottle."

Sirius moved and placed it in my free hand.

After a few minutes, I unravelled the bandage and wrapped his hand in it tightly. "You've only been here for what? Ten minutes? What will I do with you?" I chided softly as I smiled at him.

He smiled weakly back. Then I noticed the alarming amount of blood covering his robes.

"Downstairs. Now. Sirius, help James. Take him to the kitchen. I'll meet you there." I fled from the room and galloped into my bedroom. I flung open the doors of my wardrobe and grabbed the huge bag of Honeydukes sweets I kept in there. For emergencies.

I went down stairs and found them both sitting at the breakfast table.

"James, I want you to eat as many as you can. Your blood sugar will be very low, as you've just lost loads of blood. Sirius, don't touch them. I'll make you an omelette or something." I turned and grabbed a pan from an overhead cupboard.

Setting it on the heated pan rings, I caught my index finger on the flame.

"Fuck!" I cussed, holding my finger.

"Lily!" Sirius and James both looked shocked.

I ran to the tap and let the freezing water gush onto my burn. "What?" I asked in indignation.

"Nothing. It's just; you've never really cussed before. Well, not that we heard." James grinned at me. I smiled weakly back. Pain shot up and down my finger, throbbing every time I moved it.

"Lily?" Sirius' voice stopped the string of curses I was going to let fly from my lips.

"Yes?" I snapped, pulling a box of plasters from a cupboard.

"Um, you have paint on your ass." He replied quietly.

"That would be because when I was painting, I wiped my hands on the back of my shorts. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked testily. I tried, unsuccessfully, to unwrap the plaster and stick it to my finger.

I heard footsteps behind me and before I could turn and slap the person away, James had grabbed the plaster, unwrapped it and deftly placed it over my burn spot.

I gazed at my finger, and then lifted my head.

"I… I… thanks." I smiled.

~~~***~~~

Good?

Lol

xxx


	34. That Thing You Do

Chapter Thirty Four: That thing You Do.

_~~**~~_

_When I woke up  
So proud to see you lying naked next to me  
And the clothes you wore  
The night before  
Were lying on my bedroom floor, and  
This is how I want it to be   
You know and I want it that way._

_~~**~~_

~~ James' POV ~~

I woke up the next morning in a pale blue room. The bed had no curtains and was softer than my own at home. I sat up and immediately caught sight of something. Or should I say, someone.

"Good morning." Lily chirped.

I put out my hand for my glasses and shoved them onto my nose. Lily was standing with her back to the open window, an easel set up in front of her. In her hand were a paintbrush and a palette. 

"Morning. Why are you in here?" I asked groggily. Great going James, old buddie!

"This room has the best light. Am I disturbing you?" She replied simply.

She had obviously just tumbled out of bed, grabbed a hair elastic and started painting.

"No. Just wondered. As you usually can't stand me." I grinned and rolled out of bed. She glanced over my body, and then looked away, a pretty blush appearing on her flawless skin. I understood why as I glanced down at myself. I was only wearing a pair of black silk boxers. I grinned devilishly and swaggered over to her. Pressing my body behind hers, I closed my arms around her slender body. I was surprised at how well her tiny frame fit mine.

"But that seems to have changed." I whispered. I felt her shiver slightly. Her nightwear consisted of a large man's shirt. That seemed to be it.

"James, go get dressed." Lily looked up at me and smiled. I grinned back and hurried into the bathroom adjoining my room.

I turned on the water and let it wash over me before lathering my whole body. As I was being rinsed off, I let my mind wander. Inevitably, I went straight to Lily Evans. How her hair curled adorably under itself first thing in the morning, how her eyes sparkled when she laughed, how her smile could light up a room, how it felt to have her in my arms, even it were only for a split second. It was then I realised that I had to have her as my own.

I pulled on a towel and padded back to my room. Lily was still painting, but when she saw me, she pointed to a large tawny owl at the window, and then left without a word. Her cheeks flushed pink when she brushed past me to get to the door.

The owl held out its leg impatiently. I took the heavy parchment envelope from the animal and fed it an owl treat as I slit it open. (The envelope, not the owl. That would be too messy in someone else's house.)

It was my Hogwarts letter, list of supplies and a list of events happening that year.

Sirius bounded into my room, waving his Hogwarts letter. "There's gonna be a Ball!" He grinned inanely.

Lily appeared in the doorway, holding her letter and three plates of buttered toast. "Breakfast anyone?"

We sat on the floor and began to eat the mountains of toast Lily had brought. That girl eats like it's going out of fashion! She must have noticed my stare, as she looked up sharply and glared. "What?" She said snappishly.

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

Lily swallowed and picked up her letter. Inserting a fingernail under the flap, she opened her envelope and out fell a badge. She rolled her eyes. "I got Prefect again."

Lily's mother materialised in the doorway. "What was that dear?" She asked absent-mindedly as she shoved some spare bedding into a long cupboard on the landing.

"I got Prefect again." Lily repeated, wrinkling her dainty nose.

"That's wonderful dear!" Her mother gushed. "Oh, I'm taking you three to Diagon Alley today, as I can't next week. I'll leave you with money and pick you up and the Leaky Cauldron later, ok?"

"Yes Mum." Lily smiled brightly.

"Oh, and Lily? You might wanna change." Her mother stared pointedly at her nightwear, then left.

Lily rolled her eyes yet again and stood up gracefully. She wandered over to a chest of drawers and pulled out a white halter-neck summer dress, patterned with little summer flowers, which fell to a little above her knees. Out of a cupboard, she grabbed a pair of white strappy sandals.

_~~**~~_

_Baby, I don't know what to say  
It's like that everyday  
I never felt this way, yeah  
I just don't know what to do  
If I can't be with you  
Girl you know it's true  
I love that thing you do_

_~~**~~_

~~ Lily's POV ~~

Mum dropped us off in Diagon Alley at half ten that morning. I pulled out my supplies list and studied it carefully. Flourish and Blotts was nearest.

"Shall we get the books first…?" I trailed off to find myself talking to thin air and the two boys staring at a window, with their noses pressed against the glass. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Entering Flourish and Blotts, I was greeted by the small, wizened old woman who served behind the counter. "Hello Lily dear. What is it for you today?" She asked politely.

"Hi Berenice. Can I have three copies of everything I need? I'm getting them for friends too." I smiled.

"Of course." Berenice giggled as I rolled my eyes at my two house guests. They were still stuck to the window.

"Okay, can I have _Standard Book of Spells Grade 6_, _Unfogging the Future_, _Intermediate Transfiguration Part 2, History of Magic _just one of them, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Curses Magical Potions and Drafts, Magical Plants and Their Properties_ and _Mystical Beasts and Where to Find Them_ please?"

"Three of each dear?" Berenice asked from behind a tower of books.

"Yes please." I called.

A few minutes later, I came out of the little bookshop, three heavy bags in hand. I scanned the crowd for signs of the boys. There they were, talking with… Snape?!

I ran over and stood behind Sirius. Tugging on his arm, I made him turn around. "Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

"I was going to hex Snivellus, but now you're here, I don't think I will, as I'm kipping at your house." He replied jovially.

"I got your books." I smiled, passing him a bag.

"Thanks Lil." He grinned in return.

A bright light flashed past me, but Sirius pulled my body out of its line of fire. "Thanks." I gasped.

"Black! You just saved a Mudblood! I would have thought better from you, knowing your background!" Snape smirked.

My eyes narrowed and before either of the boys could do anything; I walked right up to Snape and punched him square in the face. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about!" I snapped.

Snape, the snivelling weasel that he is, clamped a hand around his nose and ran off, his greasy strings of hair flying wildly.

"Urgh!" I shuddered and wiped my hand on Sirius' clothes. He looked disgustedly down at me. "What? I was defending you! You must keep this slime as a token of our friendship." I relied solemnly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and changed the subject. "Let's go get ice-cream."

"Okay." I smiled. Sirius grinned at me fondly.

When we got to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, the only tables left had two seats.

"Well, I guess you guys will have to sit on each other's knees." I quirked an eyebrow and slowly walked towards the nearest free table. I was about to sit on the seat, when strong arms encircled my waist, moved me out the way and pulled me onto a lap.

I rolled my eyes skyward. "James…" I began.

"Is the sexiest beast you've ever seen?" He finished hopefully.

"Is the most comfy seat I've ever sat on." I smirked.

"Well, it's a start." He mumbled more to himself than to me.

I swivelled around and looked at him closely. I studied the way his hair fell forward onto his forehead and covered part of his temple, how his chocolate brown eyes shone devilishly, how his soft pink lips curved in the infamous Potter lop-sided grin, how he seemed to radiate happiness and peace at that moment. I narrowed my eyes at him and poked out my tongue, before turning again to face Sirius.

"It's my birthday soon." I announced to no one in particular.

"We'll have a party then." Sirius replied almost immediately.

I rolled my eyes again. It's getting to be a reflex around the boys. "And where, pray tell, would I hold this wonderful party?" I asked coolly. "My parents would **never** allow it."

"My house." James piped up suddenly.

"What?" I questioned.

"Yeah! Jamesie's house is well big enough!" Sirius began to plan 'Operation Lily's Party'.

"It's on the 21st." I supplied helpfully.

"Saturday." James added.

"You mean your parents will let you use their house for a teenage party?!" I asked indignantly.

"Um, yep." James replied jovially.

"Spoilt." I muttered.

~~ James' POV ~~

She muttered something under her breath which sounded strangely like 'Spoilt.', but I shrugged it off hurriedly.

The sun glinted off her hair, making it shine like a halo around her heart-shaped face.

We all proceeded to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, as Lily said she needed new robes, I needed a new hat and Sirius needed new everything.

We walked in and a tinkling bell alerted the shop assistant.

"Hiya Lil. New robes?" She called happily.

Lily smiled warmly. "Hey Alyssa. Yes thanks. Have a good summer?"

We boys stood awkwardly, till Lily introduced us. "This is James Potter and Sirius Black. Their staying at mine for the rest of the summer."

Alyssa surveyed us sternly, and then her oval face broke into a smile. "The blue-eyed one is **hot**!" She giggled, meaning Sirius.

"That's Sirius." Lily replied nonchalantly, appearing from behind a clothes rack wearing her new black robes. They skimmed the floor and hugged her curves.

"What do you think?" She asked, twirling slowly on the spot.

"Lily, you look…" Sirius began, his mouth hanging open.

"Oh Lily! Come with me for a second!" Alyssa grabbed Lily's arm and led her into what I assumed to be a store cupboard.

A few minutes later, she reappeared, wearing a long white Muggle style dress with plunging front and criss-crossed ribbons at the back. (A/N: Think Kate Hudson in How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days, but white instead of yellow!)

Her auburn hair was piled on top of her head, with a few strands framing her face.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth several times, managing to look like a goldfish. I just stared.

"I take it you like it then." Lily grinned.

"Lily, you've gotta have it." Alyssa exclaimed suddenly.

Lily nodded and disappeared into the changing room once more. She emerged with her school robes and the dress over her arm, wearing her white summer dress again.

As she was paying, Sirius and I collected our desired items and brought them to the cash till.

"Ready?" She asked when we had finished paying.

"Yea." Sirius and I grinned.

"See ya 'Lyssa!" She called as we exited the shop.

"Oh, you guys, I need a new cauldron, as that prat Lockhart burned a hole through mine." Lily grinned.

"LILY!" A female voice shrieked.

"BELLE!" Lily called back.

The two girls hugged and began to chatter excitedly.

"OI! DUMBASS!" Remus' voice hollered.

I spun round and grinned widely. Cassie and Remus were approaching, hand in hand.

"CASSIE!" Both girls squealed.

"BELLE! LILY!" Cassie giggled loudly.

Again with the hugging and the chattering, before they all turned to us guys.

"Hello boys." Bella winked seductively.

"Hey guys." Cassie smiled.

"Hi Remus." Lily flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Then she caught sight of mine and Sirius' pouts and hugged us too.

_~~**~~_

_Seen everything I dreamt it all last night  
We did it in a waterfall  
Then you turned around and I could see  
This beautiful simplicity, and  
This is how I want it to be   
You know and I want it that way_

_~~**~~_

~~~***~~~

Longest chappy yet!

Want ten reviews for this please!

J

;)

:D

: P

Lol

xxx


	35. Friends

Chapter Thirty Five: "Friends."

Mum picked us all up outside the Leaky Cauldron and took us back home.

"Lily? Petunia has to come home for the last few days of the holiday! Can you clear out her room?" Mum called up the stairs after me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to my friends. "Please will you help me?" I made my eyes large and watery.

"Yeah." Belle shrugged.

"We get to see Petty's room?" Cassie asked dubiously.

"Yep. In all it's frilly pink entirety. How wonderful." I sighed.

James had slept in the guest room, whilst Sirius had slept in Petunia's room. It was surprisingly tidy. I opened the curtains, plumped up the pillows, straightened a few things and turned to head back out.

We took Sirius' stuff to the guest room and put it with James'. Standing on tip-toe, I reached down the spare bedding. We made Sirius and Remus makeshift beds on the floor in the guest room and made Cassie and Bella beds in my room.

My room. How can I describe it?

Well, the walls are forest green, with woodland-dwelling beings painted everywhere. I painted unicorns and fairies on the walls myself, with Mum's help.

"This is even more beautiful than I remember!" Belle gasped.

"Yeah, I added more fairies and a unicorn foal by my bed." I replied, flopping down on said bed.

"Have you worked on our painting?" Cassie asked suddenly.

"Oh, yeah. Come see." I led them to the guest bedroom and pulled the white sheet off the easel I was painting on that morning. It was a picture very much like my room, with trees and a waterfall, spilling down into a pool. There in the pool stood a fox, a unicorn and a black cat. Me, Cassie and Bella.

We were Animagus. Illegal of course. That was what made it exciting.

I heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Mother! I'm home!" Petunia's shrill voice echoed through the small house. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

All three of us looked at each other and ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong Petty?" I asked, my voice full of worry. Even if she didn't like me, I still loved her. She was my sister after all.

"Strangers… couch… our TV… were watching…" She gasped. I led her into the kitchen and sat her on a chair, handing her a glass of water.

"Calm down dear." Mum swept in calmly.

I stalked into the living room and glared at the boys. "What did you do?" I asked, my voice dangerously low.

"Nothing." Remus replied sincerely.

Just then, Petunia appeared in the doorway. "Why do I have to deal with six freaks? One is bad enough!" Then she caught sight of me. "You and you're freakish friends! You're an outcast Lily! I hate you and I don't want you as my sister! Do you know how embarrassing it is, having a freak in the family? I had to tell my friends that you're in boarding school in Switzerland!" She shrieked.

I took a step back, my mouth hanging open. She hated me!

Calmly, I walked past her into the kitchen. "Takes a freak to know a freak, **Petty**." I emphasized her pet name. "That's what you are. Incredibly, uncomprehendably petty. You're just jealous. Ever since Lydia got her Hogwarts letter. Your own best friend was a witch and you're not. Does it hurt you to know that you'll never see her again? It hurts me to know that my sister, my own flesh and blood hates my guts. If you hate me forever, I'll still love you. You're my sister Petunia. Nothing can change that. Although, sometimes I wish I could." I snarled. Mum stood next to me, her eyes wide.

"Petunia! Lily!" She gasped.

"Yes Mum?" I asked.

Bella and Cassie stalked past Petunia, throwing her dirty looks. They joined me at my side. The boys got up and stood next to me and my friends.

"Mum!" Petunia wailed suddenly. "You love me, don't you? You can't possibly love her!" Petunia spat that last word as if it were poison. "She's a dirty little freak!"

Mum raised her eyebrows. "Petunia, you are grounded till next summer for those hurtful words. No going out, especially not with Vernon. No phone calls and no having friends over. You'll see them at school. If I find out you've disobeyed me, I'll ground your ass for so long, you won't remember what Vernon looks like!" Mum's voice had risen throughout this speech.

"Mum, shall I start the tea?" I asked calmly.

"Yes Lily. Put the salad leaves out. Get the chicken breasts out of the fridge and put them under the grill. How about white wine and garlic sauce?" Mum smiled wearily. Then I realised how tired she looked. She moved towards the stove, but I caught her arm.

"Sit down. I'll do the tea. You put your feet up and have a rest." I patted her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

She smiled again and went into the lounge and sat in Dad's favourite chair. When Dad died of cancer, Mum didn't allow us to sit in that chair for three months. After Dad passed on, we had to move from our large house and grounds in the country and come to live here. We had to sell all Dad's horses and most of our stuff. We only kept one horse. Sorrow, the only horse Dad hadn't managed to break in. Last summer, I had broken him in and we sold him for £15,000 exactly. He went on to win the Royal Ascot with his female jockey, Kelli Danberg.

I pulled the bottle of white wine from the wine rack and poured it into a pan. Then in went cream, to thicken it, and 2 cloves of garlic. The chicken went under the grill and the leaves were arranged nicely on the plates by Belle and Cassie.

"Tea's ready!" I called loudly. The three boys bounded to their seats and sat expectantly.

Mum came next, lowering herself into the chair at the head of the table. The Belle and Cassie went in, then me, balancing eight plates in my hands and on my arms.

"Petunia!" I hollered.

"What do you want, freak?" She yelled back.

"I'll leave your dinner on the side, shall I?"

"No. She's going to eat it with the family." Mum cut in.

Petunia flounced down the stairs, huffing as she came. She flopped down at the opposite end of the table and glared at her plate. "I don't like salad." She said stiffly.

"You'll eat what you're given." Mum replied sharply.

"I don't want it." She pushed her plate away. Inwardly, I was strangling her. Outwardly, I smiled.

"Fine. There's a tin of spaghetti in the cupboard. Go eat that." My sugary sweet voice never failed to aggravate her.

"No Lily. Your sister will eat her salad. You spent your time on that and she will eat it." Mum said forcefully.

"I don't want it. You can't make me eat it!" Petunia cried shrilly.

I had had enough. I picked up the plate, took off the chicken and poured the leaves and sauce over Petunia's head. "She won't eat it, fine. She'll wear it." I grinned triumphantly. "Anyone for more chicken? Petty didn't touch it."

Sirius waved his empty plate under my nose and I placed the chicken on it. "Enjoy." I smiled warmly.

We all burst out laughing. Even Mum had a smile quirking at the corners of her lips.

Petunia flounced out of the room, still wearing her salad leaf hat.

"Lily dear, if you want, I'll take you all to the station on the 1st. I'm going into London to do some shopping. You want a new pair of jeans? You can use your old ones for painting." Mum smiled warmly.

"Yes please Mum." I smiled back. My mum, the absolute best person in the whole world.

Later, after our eventful meal, James caught my arm before I headed upstairs.

"Listen, Lily, I know you don't want to go out with me and everything, but do you think we could be friends?"

"Yes, I think I can handle that."

"Friends?" He held out his hand.

"Friends." I beamed, shaking his hand.

~~~***~~~

I want to say thank you to the following people:

Steffy Potter

Cristen

Firewalker32

LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e

Fanficloveronunfairsite

Lilykins

xxGREENBAYxx

jess131346

iamaiceskater08

hello()

goldensnitch3

abby123

FrighteninglyObsessed

Megan()

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus

Starborn

Vamperfly

Aya()

SeXyBeBe32

Julyborn09()

EvilHermione1824

Flying fuzzy logic()

Lita()

Ffaddix

Hart-break

M@andy M@lfoy

Cathy()

Shinigami's-Necromancer

Swishy Willow Wand

ElizabethMM

Mollyls-2005

Kgiilrllyer

Short-blondie

Xero()

Mintytoothpick

Storywritter10791

Ginnifir-Black

Lillypotterfan

HPFan()

Eventuality()

Ronluvr28()

Kady Rilla Wholi

Franz()

Hunniechic66()

Ri0t-Gurl

Tarheelsrule01

Princessali()

Tiggerbaby2430

Creativekitten622

Ronda-Silverpaw

Angelzsweet90

Blondemomo

Amy()

Cheesestick()

Christy13

A dumb blonde and brunette

Jo()

Lexygrl

Jessie()

Visciousch0co

Joey Potter

Fallen Angel of Hell

The Brutal Truth

Gaiaearth

LilyEvansPotter4456

Snowflake1040

SiriusBlackLover93

Mione lover

Kate Lynn

Mystery of the Night

Not.your.star

Goth**chick::Preps-Be-Damned

Hot Potter

Beth()

Haniyyah()

Flying-piggy-123

Hannah()

Marilis

Ickleamykins

XoX-PaDfOoTeSs-XoX

Annoyingwierdo

JunnePurr

Blade of Fire

Princess Hermione

Katherine()

Mellaithwen-Elvenmaiden

Auburnbeagle

Hello()

You are all awesome!!!!!!!

And if I spelt anyone's name wrong, I deeply apologise.

And I would like to say this to yes():

Why did you review my story if you thought it sucked? As I recall, you reviewed after the 18th chapter, so you must have read up to there. I'm all for constructive criticism, but that was just wrong. If you can't be bothered to write your own story, don't go dissing someone else's! And another thing, you are the one who sucks!

Sorry, had to get that out of my system.

Lots of Love and Hugs and Kisses for next chapter,

M

xxx


	36. Moving on

Chapter Thirty Six: Moving on.

I woke up the next morning with a swirly feeling in the pit of my stomach. Only two days to go till we're back at Hogwarts! I grinned sleepily and shot my head up. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and swung my legs out from under the duvet and made my feet touch the lovely thick carpet. One thing I definitely do NOT miss about Hogwarts is the medieval central heating system! (There isn't one).

As I collected a towel, I spotted the necklace Aunt Alexandria gave me. It was on top of my pyjama top, showing itself to the world. Hastily, I shoved it underneath my clothes and hurried into the communal bathroom across the hallway.

I turned on the hot water and let it run over my body, washing away all the awful things that have befallen me. I grinned suddenly. James and I were friends! If there's one thing I know about James Harold Potter, it's that he is deadly loyal to his friends. I too am loyal, so loyal that I will pull anyone's head off if they hurt one of my girls.

"You're probably thinking that I want those things  
Cash, cars – diamond rings  
Thinkin' on my side the grass is green  
But you don't know where I have been  
I could be a wolf in disguise  
I could be an angel in your eyes  
Never judge a book by it's cover." I sang happily. Finally, I turned off the shower and clambered out, grabbing my towel and wrapping it firmly around me.

I dreaded the trudge across the hallway, back to my room. Then again, why should I? This is my house, let the guests be embarrassed.

"Kids! Breakfast is ready!" Mum hollered up the stairs.

Five voices yelled back; "Thanks Mrs. Evans!"

"Call me Rosalyn!" Mum shouted.

"Okay!" Six grinned. I had joined in with the last part. Oh, how annoying can I be?

I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a strap top, before wandering down into our large family kitchen.

"Hey Rosalyn." I grinned as I sat down.

"Hey Lilykins." Mum answered, her eyes twinkling. I scowled.

"Let's start again; hey Mum!" I giggled.

"Hey Lil." Mum smiled as she put a large plate of pancakes down in front of me.

"Thanks." I said. Picking up a fork and a knife, I began to demolish the huge pile of sweet circles.

Soon, the others joined me and ate theirs in a similar fashion.

As I was first to finish, I stood up and carried my plate to the sink. I washed that and the various pans and utensils that were littered around the kitchen.

"What are you kids gonna do today?" I heard Mum ask.

"Dunno, Rosalyn." Cassie and Bella chorused.

"Mum? Are you going to look at that Arab today?" I called from the kitchen. I entered the lounge, wiping my hands on a tea towel.

"Yes hun. You wanna come with?" She asked absently.

"Yeah! Oh, um I suppose you guys don't really wanna go looking at horses all day, do you?" I looked at my friends hopefully.

"Of course we'll come!" James replied indignantly.

"And if I see one I like, I'll get dearest Daddy to come pick it up!" Belle grinned.

My face lit up. If there was one thing I loved the most, it was horses.

"Should I get riding stuff?" I asked suddenly.

"Um, no. Just bring your boots with you and you can try out the horse before we buy it." Mum grinned at me suddenly. Ever since Dad died, we had never had enough money for a horse, but now it seemed that we did.

All the way to the farm where the Arab was, I chattered incessantly.

When we finally got there, I was the first out. I ran to the farmhouse door and rapped on it.

A jolly old woman opened the door and beamed at me. "You're here for the Arab, are you?" She asked kindly. Then she spotted Mum behind me. "Rosalyn! How long has it been? This can't be Lily! She's too tall!"

"Sue, you have no idea!" Mum smiled. "Is Rod ready?"

"Yes woman. Hold your horses." A graying man stepped out from behind his wife and grinned at me. "You gonna test Jewel before you buy her?"

"Yeah, if that's okay. What's her show name?" I asked hesitantly.

"Jewel of the Night." Rod replied. He led me to a large barn, in which there were loads of stables. At least 50.

I shoved my feet into my riding boots and followed Rod. He stopped infront of a stable and grinned at me. "She's in here."

I looked in and gasped. She was as black as night, with a tiny jewel shaped patch of white on her forehead.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" Rod whispered.

I smiled at the horse and let her smell my fingers. She snorted softly and nuzzled my shoulder.

Rod led her to an iron ring on the opposite wall and tied her up. Lifting a large saddle from a rack, he placed it gently on her back and fastened the girth. "Climb aboard milady." He grinned, giving me a leg-up. He put on a bridle and handed me the reins.

"Follow me." He murmured.

We trotted after him and entered a light and airy indoor school.

Mum and the others were sitting in the large gallery with Sue. Mum smiled encouragingly at me as I trotted in. Jewel threw her head insolently and whickered. I grinned and patted her long, elegant neck.

~~ James' POV ~~

Lily entered on a large black mare and trotted to the middle, patting her and whispering encouraging things to her. Rosalyn smiled at Lily and Lily beamed back.

"Do some light work with her Lily." I heard Rod say. Lily nodded and started Jewel in walk.

After a few minutes, Lily began to trot, and then canter. She looked beautiful, her auburn hair flying out behind her, her emerald eyes glittering and her expression of sheer joy.

I heard Rosalyn sigh happily and Cassie and Bella shared knowing glances.

Lily finally stopped, trotting over to the gallery.

"Mum, she's a dream! We have to get her. But first, you must try her out." Lily raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"But Lil, I can't…" Rosalyn began.

"Mum, Dad is dead. Not riding will not bring him back. You have to move on. He would want you to ride. And you know it." Lily replied sternly.

"Fine." Rosalyn snapped suddenly. "I'll ride the damn thing."

"Glad you agree. You were going to anyway." Lily smirked at her mother's frustrated expression.

"But I haven't brought my boots." Rosalyn grinned triumphantly.

"Borrow mine. They fit you." Lily had won. And both women knew it.

Rosalyn threw a glare at her daughter and descended to the school. Lily dismounted gracefully and gave her mother a leg-up.

"Light work." Lily smiled at Rosalyn.

Rosalyn rolled her eyes and took off, trotting and cantering in turn.

"Your mum's a great rider." Bella mused.

"We both know." Lily replied, her eyes on her mother.

~~ Lily's POV ~~

I kept my eyes fastened on Mum, watching her as Jewel performed a flying change. She coped well, for someone who hadn't been in the saddle for over five years.

Jewel began to get bolshy and Mum stopped near us.

"Mum, you were great." I breathed as she dismounted.

"We'll take her. For the full asking price." Mum smiled at Rod and beamed at me. "I won't give a penny less."

"I see the connection you both have with this horse and have now decided the asking price has been deflated by, say, £7500. What say you?"

"But that means we only pay £5500…" Mum trailed off. I flung my arms around Rod's neck and kissed his cheek. Then I moved on to Sue and Mum, hugging and kissing. Jewel snorted indignantly and I laughed as I kissed her too.

Mum was speechless.

I was beaming.

We led Jewel into our horse trailer and Rod carried in her tack and rugs.

Finally, we were moving on.

* * *

Thank you for all the support and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism that my wonderfully wonderful reviewers have given me.

I love you all!

*Eyes start to water* And I really do want world peace!

Also, if anyone's interested, can someone draw/paint/print a picture of what they think Lily's room looks like and email it to me? I'd be **very** grateful.

If you need more info, email me.

Lol

M

xxx


	37. Overstepping the Mark and the Beginnings...

Chapter Thirty Seven: Over-stepping the Mark and the Beginnings of Hate.

When we got home, Petunia was stomping up the path, a grim expression on her face. Mum stopped the car and rolled down her window.

"Petunia, get inside. You're grounded." She said calmly.

"I'M NOT STAYING IN AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" She squawked. "I'M GOING TO SEE VERNON! AT LEAST **HE** LOVES ME!"

She had over-stepped the mark and she knew it. But rather than admit she was wrong and apologise, she turned on her heel and stalked off down the path, turning the corner and throwing one last glare at Mum.

Mum coolly raised an eyebrow and backed the horse box into the path. I jumped out and led Jewel down the ramp and into her waiting stable.

After putting her bib and summer sheet on, I kissed her goodnight and left her to go and comfort Mum. I found her sitting in Dad's chair, tears running down her cheeks. Belle had got her slippers and dressing gown, Cassie had made her a cup of tea and the guys were standing around awkwardly.

I ran over and hugged Mum tight.

Her tears had caused dirty marks to run down her ivory cheeks, staining them forever with the sorrow she felt. I felt my own eyes burn and a fat tear rolled down my cheek. Bella and Cass joined in the hug.

After a while, even the guys seemed to feel left out and joined too.

My heart turned cold towards my sister that day. My soul had hardened and I no longer cared for my older sibling. I had begun to hate her.

~~~***~~~

Short I know, but I'm stressed.

Lol

M

xxx


	38. Home Away From Home

Chapter Thirty Eight: Home Away From Home.

I woke up a few days later with a sleepy yawn. Then a swirly feeling began to settle itself in my stomach. Today was the day I went back to Hogwarts! Then I felt something else. Dread maybe? Definitely something bad. I didn't want to leave Mum with Petunia.

I tumbled out of bed and shook Cassie awake. Bella snorted softly and rolled over when I yanked on her shoulder.

Cassie winked at me and said in a very loud voice; "Yes Sirius, Belle does want me to see you naked…"

Bella head shot up and she looked around wildly. "Sirius Black, if you dare… where is he?" She asked weakly as she realised she had been berating thin air.

"He's still in bed." Mum giggled from the doorway. "Although, I'm sure I wouldn't mind seeing him in his boxers!"

"Mum!" I gasped in a mock scolding voice.

"What? I'm still young you know!" She retorted whilst winking at me.

Then Sirius appeared behind her, wearing only his underwear.

I burst out laughing. "Looks like you got your wish Mum!" I gasped for oxygen and wandered into the bathroom, taking my clothes with me.

Mum blushed prettily, then raised an eyebrow as James strolled in, wearing only his boxers too.

"Hi all." He said cheerily.

"James?" Bella tried to contain her chuckles, but failed miserably.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You're… wearing… your… boxers!" Cassie giggled madly.

He looked down and blushed. "Oops." He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry dear. I've got a very nice view!" Mum smiled airily as she walked down the stairs.

James blushed deeper and turned away.

"Oh don't leave! Lily'll get sad!" I heard Belle's snigger from the bathroom.

"I WILL NOT!" I yelled back.

I appeared from the bathroom, wearing my low-rise bootleg jeans and a midriff baring top. My boots lay on my bedroom floor. I grabbed a random brush from my vanity unit and began to attack my bed-head hair.

"What?" I asked, feeling eyes upon me. "Do I have VPL or something?" I turned to survey my butt in my full-length mirror.

I turned on my heel and caught James staring at me. He dropped his gaze hurriedly and almost ran off to get dressed.

"Kids! Breakfast!" Mum yelled.

"Coming!" We all yelled back. There was a mad dash to get down the stairs first, but Remus won, slipping past us all when we weren't looking. Well, that's what I like to think.

After breakfast, we hurried around flinging last-minute things into trunks and lugging them out to the car. I said a teary goodbye to Jewel and promised to send her letters, which Mum must read to her.

Mum grinned and climbed into the driver's seat. 

We're off! 

Sounds like a bloody horse race!

~~ At the Station ~~

"And write to me every weekend." Mum said, her voice muffled by the fact that her head was buried in my shoulder.

"Yes Mum. I love you." I called as we boarded the train.

Finding a compartment, I stowed my trunk and ran to the nearest window overlooking the platform. "Mum! You will work with Jewel whilst I'm away, won't you? And I left her hoof-pick in the manger. Love you Mum!" I cried as the train began to pull away.

I smiled at her one last time and sauntered back to our compartment.

My friends were playing Exploding Snap as I entered.

"Hey Lil. You okay?" Remus asked when I collapsed down next to him.

"Yeah, just…" I trailed off, staring out of the window.

"Your mum will be fine." James said suddenly.

My head shot up and I quirked a smile, before shaking my head at my own stupidity. "I'm just being silly."

"It's okay." Cassie grinned. "I won!" She crowed.

I rolled my eyes and cuffed her round the back of the head playfully.

"You will so regret that. You messed with the hair. Prepare to die!" Cass leapt to her feet.

I narrowed my eyes in a challenge and slid the compartment door open. Cassie responded to the challenge by bounding after me. I gave vent to a small squeak and ran down the train. As I passed one compartment, I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." I stuttered. "It was my fault…"

"No, it was my fault. I should apologise to you. I wasn't looking where I was going." He smiled at me suddenly. "Will Sudlow, by the way."

"Lily Evans." I shook his proffered hand. Cassie drew up beside us and smiled at Will.

"Hi, I'm Cassie Parks. Pleased to meet you."

"Will Sudlow." His warm blue eyes twinkled and his blonde hair fell adorably onto his forehead.

"Well, we must be going, see you around." Cassie dragged me back to our compartment, our earlier dispute forgotten.

As we burst in, the tower of cards that Sirius and Belle had been constructing exploded.

"You guys will **never** guess who we just met." Cass squealed excitedly.

"Um… the Grim Reaper?" Bella asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "No. Will Sudlow." I grinned.

Belle's eyes widened. "You** must** be kidding."

"Nope." I giggled.

"And he was simply **charmed** by our dear Lily." Cassie teased.

"He so was not!" I retorted.

James seemed to turn and glare at me for a second, but in the blink of an eye, the expression was lost.

My eyelids began to droop suddenly. As I was sat next to James, I laid my head on his shoulder, curled my legs underneath me and fell fast asleep.

~~ James' POV ~~

Lily began to squirm in the seat next to me. I ignored it and continued to talk heatedly, ok argue, with Sirius over which broom was better, the Nimbus 1000 or the Comet 230. I was rooting for the Nimbus, but Sirius beat me down with a childish; "I won." The he turned away so I couldn't argue back.

I felt a light weight on my shoulder. Looking down, I saw Lily, fast asleep on my shoulder. She shivered slightly and out of instinct, I pulled my cloak from my trunk and laid it over her, tucking the ends in so it didn't slide off her.

Sirius gave vent to a quiet chuckle, before turning back to Bella.

Again I gazed down at the vision of perfection on my right side. She looked so peaceful, just sleeping. A small smile crept onto her soft pink lips as she dreamt of God-knows-what.

For the rest of the journey, our compartment was relatively quiet and Lily slept on.

The overhead voice droned on; **_"We will be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Please change to your school robes if you have not already done so."_**

I sighed heavily and shook Lily's shoulder. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She gazed uncomprehendably at me, before her eyes took on a focus.

"We at Hogwarts?" She mumbled sleepily.

"No, but we have to change into our robes love. Come on." I said softly.

"Okay." A dreamy smile adorned her features as she stood shakily. "I had a really great dream. I just can't remember how it ended."

I grinned. She was adorable when she was sleepy.

"Oh bugger!" She gasped suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"I forgot to go to the Prefect compartment! I slept through the whole train ride!" She wailed.

"It's okay. I went and told them why you couldn't come. I got our schedules and brought your back with me too." Remus assured her.

"Oh thank you Remus!" She flung her arms around his neck. I felt a surge of jealousy, which was quickly pushed down when she hugged me too. "And thanks for letting me sleep on you!" She whispered in my ear.

"And what about me?" Sirius pouted.

Lily rolled her eyes good-naturedly and hugged him too.

The train chuffed to a stop and the doors flew open magically.

Students surged towards the exits, ways of freedom. We hung back and were the last ones out. There was only one carriage for all six of us to fit in. We guys climbed in and the girls positioned themselves accordingly. Cassie next to Remus and Bella next to Sirius. There was no room for Lily to sit on the seat, so she sat on my knee instead.

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked, spinning around to face me.

"Um… nope." I gulped.

"Oh good." She swivelled around again and began to talk to Remus about Prefect duties.

My mind was blissfully blank at that moment, and for that I am thankful.

The carriage shuddered to a stop and we all climbed out. We stood facing the stone exterior of Hogwarts and I sighed.

My home away from home.

~~~***~~~

Thank god that's finished!

Lol

M

xxx


	39. That will never happen

Chapter Thirty Nine: "That will never happen."

The younger students filed in before us, and the seventh years waltzed in behind us. Remus looked slightly apprehensive for some reason, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I turned to Lily and James and smiled. Before we graduated, they **would** be together. Whether they liked it or not.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked me gently.

"Yeah. Just reminiscing." I grinned and kissed my boyfriend softly.

Sirius made gagging noises and I raised an eyebrow at him. "You and Belle are no better."

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled Bella and I to our seats at the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and a long piece of parchment appeared in her hand. The Sorting Hat broke into song and the first years gazed at it in awe. I rolled my eyes and concentrated on the Sorting.

"Aberway, Jennifer."

**"RAVENCLAW!"******

"Allot, Michael."

**"SLYTHERIN!"******

The Sorting carried on in this vein for some time till the last student was sorted, ("Walters, Marie." **"HUFFLEPUFF!"**) and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to new students and to old ones, welcome back. I have some highly tiresome announcements to make before you can eat your fill. The Forbidden Forest always has been and will remain, forbidden." When he said this, his twinkling periwinkle blue eyes swept over the Marauders. "Also, Mr Filch has said that a new list of objects that are forbidden is in his office. Please feel free to look over it. This year's Prefects are:

Gabrielle Falk and Jack Kasena for Ravenclaw,

Posy Parkinson and Severus Snape for Slytherin,

Tara Dawson and Matthew McHonahan for Hufflepuff and

Lily Evans and Remus Lupin for Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table erupted into tumulus applause at the last statement. I grinned. Remus' grey eyes were shining as he leaned over and kissed me.

I smiled back at him and settled back in my seat.

"TUCK IN!" Dumbledore hollered over the outbreak of whispers.

James and Sirius piled their plates high with a disgusting mix of different foods. Lily pulled a face and waited till James took his fork out of his mouth and placed her right hand behind his head. With sudden force, she pushed his face into his food and began to laugh.

I sniggered and hid my face behind my hand.

"That'll teach you to stuff your face." Lily grinned.

James wiped mashed potatoes from around his eyes and cleaned his glasses. He mock-glared at Lily, before loading up his spoon and flinging mushy peas at her. She ducked and they hit Bella instead.

This triggered a full-on food war. I got in a few good hits before the plates started flying. Then I slipped underneath the table, where I found Lily, Bella and James.

"Having fun?" I asked sarcastically. A few minutes later, Remus joined us under the table and we began to kiss.

~~ Lily's POV ~~

James threw a spoonful of mushy peas at me. Mushy peas! Maybe you don't realise the gravity of this situation. Mushy peas! They didn't actually hit me, but what if they had?! I could be scarred for life!

Okay, I slipped under the table unnoticed, when James clambered under after me! I mock-glared at him playfully, before cuffing him around the back of the head.

"See what you did?" I growled. Bella joined us shortly afterwards, then came Cassie and Remus. The latter began snogging and James looked at me kind of hopefully. I raised an eyebrow coolly and turned to Belle.

"That will never happen James." I threw over my shoulder.

~~~***~~~

Helloooooooooooooo!

What do you think?

Review please!

Lol

M

xxxxxxx


	40. Humiliation and Stupidity

Chapter Forty: Humiliation and Stupidity

The next day, I woke up to the sun streaming into my eyes.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" Padfoot called in a sing-song voice.

"Get up James, or we'll never hear the end of Padfoot." Moony advised quietly.

I growled and rolled out of bed. Grabbing fresh clothes and a robe, I staggered to the bathroom. I squeezed a generous amount of toothpaste onto the bristles of my dark blue racing broom shaped toothbrush and shoved it in my mouth.

Then I roughly turned the shower on and hopped in, spending all of 3.5 seconds in there, before leaping out and dragging my robes and clean clothes over my head.

The guys had waited patiently for me. Moony handed me a bag with my assorted books in and we galloped down into the common room.

There was Lily. My Lily.

She was standing, talking to some fifth years I vaguely recognised. Her auburn hair was held off her face in a messy ponytail and her emerald eyes were outlined very slightly in a thin coat of black mascara.

She turned and saw me. Making her way over, she smiled at me sweetly. Her soft pink lips began to move, but my brain failed to comprehend the words.

"Will you go out with me?" I blurted suddenly.

She blushed lightly and shook her head in the negative. Bella and Cassie appeared and the three girls wandered out of the Portrait hole.

"WHAT was THAT?" Moony asked in annoyance.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

All I could see was her, smiling, shaking her head, and then blushing.

I mentally smacked myself.

Lily's POV

"Omg!" Cassie grinned in her 'I'm-a-blonde-ditz' mode.

"What was THAT?" Belle burst out. Her eyes flashed alarmingly. I could see her hand grip her wand tightly.

"Calm down hun." I whispered softly.

We sat down at breakfast and I reached across, grabbing a piece of white bread toast from under Belle's fingers. She shot me a glare and took a waffle instead.

"Bella! How can you eat that?" I cried, scandalized as she doused it in maple syrup.

"Quite easily." She grinned and stuffed it into her mouth.

I rolled my eyes and took my schedule from Cassie.

Charms with the Hufflepuffs, double Transfiguration, lunch, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. What a great day! No Potions!!!

"Shall we depart my fair ladies?" Cassie asked, wriggling her eyebrows at us.

"Why yes my dear lady." I replied, taking her proffered arm.

"I'll catch you up. I'm still hungry." Belle responded, whilst piling her plate high with waffles.

"Okay hun. See ya!" I called, waving in a large arc.

Cassie and I headed out to Charms class, waving to various people as we went.

We arrived at the Charms classroom and headed inside, taking our usual three-seat desk. I pulled my textbook from my bag and dropped it on the wooden table infront of me.

"Hey, my little chickadees!" Bella sang loudly as she entered and flopped into the seat next to me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Sweetie, I think you've gone mad."

"What'd you mean gone?" Cassie whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

I laughed.

"What was that?" Belle asked in mock-anger, rising to her feet and glaring down at Cassie.

Just then, Professor Flitwick walked in. I tried to signal to Bella and Cass, but they didn't notice me.

"What, pray tell, is so interesting that you must talk about it in my lesson, Miss Figg? Miss Parks?" He asked.

"Nothing Professor." They both mumbled, their faces burning red.

James' POV

Ah well.

At least I'm not the only one who tasted humiliation today.

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait! I had the worst case of writer's block and I'm truly, madly, deeply sorry.

Can you forgive me enough to review?

Please?

Love to all,

M

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx (times a million)


	41. Tears and Sorrow

Chapter Forty One: Tears and Sorrow

I dragged my scarlet drapes open the next morning and yawned. Wincing as my feet touched the cold stone floor; I grabbed my white towel and entered the bathroom.

I turned on the water and sighed as I pulled off my pyjamas. Stepping under the hot water, I hissed softly as it hit my bare back. After spending about seven minutes in there, I turned off the water flow and stepped out. Wrapping my body in the towel, I headed back to the main bedroom. Anne-Marie, a girl from my dorm, threw herself past me and slammed the bathroom door, locking it behind her.

"What's with her?" I asked the whole room in general.

Belle shrugged and carried on plaiting her ebony hair. Cassie didn't even look up from her book. I took this all in my stride and wandered over to my bed. _Odd._ I thought to myself. _I'm sure I opened these curtains. _Shrugging, I swept them back and began to tie them. Then I noticed my bed had been made and a single white lily lay on my pillow.

"Uh, guys?" I said, not turning round.

Belle peered over my shoulder and gasped. Cass appeared at my side and grinned inanely. I turned to look at them and smile, but Bella's shaking hand stopped me. The lily was multiplying. Soon, a dozen lilies lay on my bed. A note appeared in a puff of white smoke. I picked it up and fingered its edges tenderly.

I flipped it open and gaped.

_I was going to make them multiply to the number of times you're on my mind in one minute, but I realised that you mightn't have enough vases for a million lilies._

_With all my heart and soul,_

_James._

_X_

Cass began giggle, till I pushed her away and sat on my bed, pulling the drapes closed and picking up the nearest lily. I held it to my nose and smiled. I jumped up and began to pull on my uniform and robes. Breakfast started in 2 minutes and I wanted to be there to see him.

"I'm going to breakfast." I called as I shut the dormitory door behind me. I had tucked the note in my pocket.

Then I realised I still had the lily in my hand. Shrugging, I carried on down to the Great Hall.

I was the first Gryffindor. Ignoring the strange looks I was receiving, I sat in my usual place and began to butter a piece of toast.

Soon after, the Marauders arrived. They stood for a moment, posing in the doorway, and then they made a beeline for me. Not that I was looking or anything.

"Alright Lils?" Sirius asked, clapping me on the back.

I mock-glared and growled; "Don't call me Lils."

Just then, Cass and Bella arrived and slid into the seats on my right.

"Why'd you bring the lily?" Cassie asked, chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I scorned.

"Yes Mother." She quipped sarcastically.

"Don't back-chat me young lady!" I grinned suddenly. I couldn't help it.

"So you got them?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned slowly in my chair and smiled slightly up at the boy infront of me.

"Yes. They're beautiful, thanks." I replied softly.

"Nothing's as beautiful as you, Lily." He said, just as softly. He took me hand and kissed it lightly. Then he turned and sat back down with his friends.

I sat, bemused.

"Are you going after him?" Bella asked, nudging me slightly.

"Yeah, I think I will." I rose and meandered over. Tapping James on the shoulder, my stomach began to tie itself in knots.

He turned to face me and looked up questioningly.

"I… I just wanted to give you this." I bent down and kissed his lips softly.

As I walked away, I heard Sirius give a trademark bark-like laugh and Remus congratulated James.

"Did she just kiss me?" He asked.

"Yep." Sirius replied, punching the air with his fist.

"YES!!!!" James cried. He ran over to me and lifted me out of my seat. He swung me around and laughed happily at my out-raged expression.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelped helplessly.

Suddenly, the post arrived. I stared in wonder at the beautiful hues of colours. The most unusual was the smoky grey Ministry owl. It was headed my way. I smiled at it and removed the roll of parchment.

_Dear Miss Lily Marie Evans,_

_                                      I am very sorry to be the one to bear this terrible news, but your mother, Rosalyn Helena Evans was subject to a vicious attack on Muggles. She died yesterday evening, at __10:47pm__._

_Again, I offer my condolences._

_Yours sincerely,_

_                   Artemis Perk, _

_Department of Muggle Deaths and Attacks, _

_Ministry of Magic.___

"No." I whispered. James' grip on my waist tightened as he read over my shoulder.

"Lily…" He began.

I wrenched my body from his arms and ran. Ran as fast as I physically could. Ran away from all the pain and the fear and the hurt. I ended up down by the Lake. I sat on the edge, hugging my knees to my chest. Only then did I cry. And cry I did. The tears ran down my cheeks in rivers, causing my light coat of mascara to run and leave dirty grey marks on my face. The wind whipped my wet skin and it stung. The salt of my tears was driven into my pores by the breeze and my eyes watered again. Why? Why did they take my perfect, wonderful, loving mother? Why her? What had she ever done wrong? What had she ever done that credited Voldemort with the right to wipe her life away? To take her away from me? To take her away from all those people who hadn't even seen her yet? And all those people who hadn't been lucky enough to have her shed her glowing sense of life over them?

I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around and there stood James. I glared at him suddenly.

"You! You said she would be fine!" I cried. Collapsing again into unbidden sobs, I covered my heads with my arms and pressed my nose into my knees.

James sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I desperately clung to him, trying to make sure he wasn't taken from me too. My mind whirled with memories, of Mum tying my hair into pigtails on my first day of Primary school, to the day of Dad's funeral when I finally realised Mum wasn't as strong as she liked to think, to the day on the platform as we left for sixth year. The last time I ever saw her. I wasn't going to go home for Christmas because Mum was going on a Caribbean cruise and I didn't feel like staying with Petunia for two weeks.

I was suddenly very conscious of the closeness of our bodies. I buried my head further into his chest and my body heaved with the last of my tears.

Again, sorry for the wait.

Will two chapters in the same day make it up to you all?

Poor Lily, she's only been back for two days!

I'm a nasty writer!

LOL

M

xxx


	42. Time Heals a Broken Heart

Chapter Forty Two: Time Heals a Broken Heart

I don't know how I got back to the castle; all I remember is feeling asif someone had ripped out my heart and stomped on it infront of me. My cheeks felt tight because of my tears and I couldn't stand properly. I must have been supported by someone.

Cue James Potter.

He must have taken my back to the common room and handed my over to Bella and Cassie. All I know for sure is I ended up in my warm bed the next morning and my mother isn't coming back.

Cassie came up later, with the letter in her fist. Wordlessly, she placed it on my nightstand and hugged me tightly.

Tears spilled down both our cheeks, merging as one rivulet onto my duvet.

"Why her?" I whispered through my sobs.

Cassie pulled back just enough for me to see her face. "Voldemort doesn't need a reason sweetie. He's a malicious bastard who needs a good kick up the backside and more besides." Her voice was full of hatred for the man. No, he isn't a man. He cannot be a man, for he performs such terrible things, tearing families and friends apart and slaughtering innocent people.

What was the last thing I said to her? 'Yes Mum. I love you.'

I'm glad she knew I loved her. I still do. I always will.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Cass shook me out of my reverie softly.

I nodded and moved to get up. "Is lunch on now?" I asked, wandering into the bathroom and climbing into the shower.

"Yeah. Do you want me to pick something out?" She called back.

I stuck my head out of the shower to make myself better heard. "Please."

I let the water wash away some of my pain, yet its comforting warmth couldn't reach the inner recesses of my broken heart.

After realizing I'd been standing there motionless for five minutes, I washed my hair quickly and climbed out, wrapping a fluffy white towel around me.

"I thought you might want to dress conservatively today." Cassie grinned as I emerged in clouds of steam.

I surveyed the clothes on my bed and smiled at one of my best friends.

"Where's Belle?" I asked suddenly.

Cassie smirked. "She's entertaining Sirius. She did ask if I wanted her to come with, but I left her and lover boy together. That okay?"

I nodded and picked up the pale pink sweatpants with 'Kiss this!' written on the back in silver glittery cursive. The t-shirt she'd picked out was powder blue and had a large peace lily on the front. I got dressed and grabbed my white and pink Nikes out of the wardrobe.

"I'm ready to face the world!" I cried, running a brush through my tangled locks, calming them somewhat.

Cass linked my arm and we skipped down the staircase.

"Hey guys!" I yelled loudly.

"Lily!" Bella called back, disentangling herself from a certain Mr. Black and galloping over. "Are you okay?" She whispered as she caught me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Time heals a broken heart." I whispered back, tears shining in my eyes.

I decided to enjoy life, as Mum would have wanted me to, not mope and moan. I love my mum, but I know this is what she would have wanted me to do. It's what she did after Dad died.

"Can we go eat now?" Sirius asked, giving me the puppy-dog face.

I laughed and hugged him tightly. "Yeah, I'm starved."

He hugged me back and then I got a hug off Remus. James stood to the side and waited till our friends had passed and only we were there.

"Listen, James, I'm sorry I shouted at you. It's not your fault. And thanks for being there." I stammered out, before turning to leave for lunch.

"Lily?" His voice stopped me in my tracks.

I turned. "Hmm?"

He walked forward and held me close, his grip reassuring, but not possessive.

"I'm always here." He said softly into my hair.

"I'll hold you to that." I joked feebly.

"By all means, do." He laughed as he released me and pulled me gently down to the Great Hall.

I smiled and knew Mum was watching over me, knew she was happy for me and I knew that we would always hold a love for each other, as long as time itself.

Bit short I know, but what do you expect at 06:38?

Bit weepy, but still good.

Review please!

Lol M xxxxx

That little button down there.

It's blue.

And inviting.

Please click it!


	43. Friends

Chapter Forty Three: Friends

Did you know that anything can look better when your friends are with you, to help you when you stumble and put you back on your feet? That they seem to have the power to make you forget your inner turmoil, even if it's just for a few seconds?

Well now you do.

As I sat, eating a turkey and salad sandwich, I pondered the theory that a man is nothing without his friends. It's true you know.

"Lily!" Sirius wiggled his hands infront of my face.

I raised an eyebrow and pursed my lips. "Yes?" I asked, trying to contain my laughter at his frustrated expression.

"Oh, so you think that me waving my hands in front of your face for the past ten minutes is humorous, do you?"

I put my index finger on my chin in a pondering motion. "Pretty much, yeah."

He shook his head and pulled me to him for a hug.

My big brother Sirius.

I turned to Cassie and Bella. My best friends. My sisters.

When I looked over at Remus, I smiled softly. My slightly calmer big brother.

And lastly, James. The infamous James Potter, who chose me as a friend, from the masses he could have had. He amazed, baffled and irritated me to no end. But I wouldn't have him any other way. My protector.


	44. Holding Her

Chapter Forty Four: Holding Her__

Time sped past, asif it sprouted wings and flew, making the date of Mum's funeral arrive sooner rather than later. Cassie, Belle, Sirius, Remus and James were all invited, as they knew and liked my mother.

I also needed the support.

Petunia was not making anything easy for me. She sent me a scrap of paper holding the date, time and place of the funeral and a small photograph of her and I, with my face scribbled out so furiously, the nib of her pen had forced itself through to the back.

I cried so many tears over the first letters from her, yet this one held no pain for me. I simply opened it, read it, surveyed the photograph with mounting disgust and threw it on the fire in the common room.

The morning of the 9th of September arrived swiftly. I slipped silently out of bed and slipped downstairs to the common room.

It was still before daybreak a few hours later and my eyelids began to droop.

_Dream _

_Trapped. Alone in the darkness with nothing and no one for comfort._

_Screams echoed in the air, then footsteps, growing ever closer._

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

_End Dream_

I woke with tears staining my cheeks and my breathing rate was accelerated.

I knew who'd help me.

Jumping up, I almost ran up the boy's staircase and into the 6th year's dormitory. Wrinkling my nose as I stepped over random clothes and books, I padded over to his bed and peeped through the open curtains.

The moonlight shone on his handsome features and highlighted his defined chest and stomach muscles. I realized he was only wearing boxers and blushed alittle. I felt a funny jolt in the pit of my stomach, but shrugged it off and pulled back the duvet on his bed.

I slid between the sheets and snuggled into the crook of his body, laying my head on his chest. I fell asleep listening to his deep, even breathing.

James' POV

I woke up and delighted in the soft rays of sun on my skin for a few minutes, before I realized what day it was. My thoughts went immediately to Lily, and I instantly felt a weight drop on my chest.

What the hell?!

There was a weight on my chest!!

Grabbing my glasses, I pushed them on.

I looked down and there she was, the only girl I had ever and would ever love with all my soul.

Her soft red curls were splayed out across my chest and her porcelain skin was pale in contrast to my own tanned body. Her eyelids were closed, yet I knew what beauty lay there, waiting for someone to open them up.

She stirred and lifted her head a fraction.

"Hey." I said softly in greeting.

She smiled sleepily and nodded as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hi." She whispered hoarsely.

I grinned and shoved my glasses up my nose. "We have to get up, you know."

"Don't wanna." She replied, burying her head into my shoulder. Her breath was cool against the skin covering my collar bone.

I closed my eyes and savored the bliss, before pulling myself together and wriggling away from her.

A strangled noise escaped from her throat and I looked over my shoulder at her.

She was sitting upright, her knees pulled up to her chest, sobbing quietly.

"Shh sweetie. Come on now baby, shh. I'm here." I kissed her hair as I pulled her into my arms.

She wrapped herself around me, her tears wetting my skin. "Don't leave me, please. Don't leave me."

I let her cry.

Holding her in my arms felt… right.

What you think?

Good?

Bad?

Tell me!!!!!!

Next chapter will be the funeral.

Lol

M

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	45. Misery Laid to Rest

Chapter Forty Five: Misery Laid to Rest

Eventually, I detached myself from James and, after giving him a watery smile, stumbled back to my own dorm to take a long hot shower.

All of us had been given the day off and we were Flooing to my home half an hour before the funeral and before all the Muggles attending the ceremony arrived.

I emerged in clouds of steam, to find Cassie and Bella waiting for me. When they saw me, they came over and hugged me tightly.

Then Cass broke away.

"I'll shower next, okay?"

Belle nodded and I wandered over to my wardrobe. I grabbed my white ¾ length sleeve blouse, a black pencil skirt and black sling-backs.

I forced myself not to cry as I got ready and waited for my friends, who were both dressed in respectful black.

We descended into the common room, where the guys were all waiting in black suits and white shirts. Obviously Remus' doing.

I smiled weakly and slipped my hand into James'. I don't know why, but he made me feel safe and protected from the evils of the world.

He smiled down at me and we all journeyed to Dumbledore's office.

Once there, I took a pinch of the green powder in the plant pot on the hearth and threw it into the crackling flames.

"13 Magnolia Crescent!" I cried, stepping into the fire, whilst tucking my elbows tightly to my sides.

Whirling fireplaces flashed past, before I felt myself being tipped forwards and I fell out of our fireplace at home.

Petunia shrieked as I stood and performed a simple cleaning spell on my clothes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She yelped, flinching as I stepped towards her.

"Can't we atleast **try** to get along, just for today? On the day we bury our mother?" I asked, my frustration clear in my voice.

James' arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned back into his embrace.

"Who the hell are you?" Vernon asked, striding into the room.

"James Potter. You are?" James lifted an eyebrow and gave him a cursory glance, before pulling me closer.

A car horn sounded outside. It seemed we had been standing there longer than I thought. Collecting the others, I opened the front door and strode purposefully out to the waiting funeral car. All of us in one and another for Petunia, Vernon and various aunts and uncles.

**At the crematorium**

I pulled a lace handkerchief from my pocket and stared at it. Mum had made it for me. God I hate funerals.

"Lil?" Bella pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up.

She nodded towards the pulpit, signaling they wanted me to talk.

I rose to my feet shakily and walked slowly to the raised platform.

"I'd like to start by thanking everyone for coming. My sister and I are very grateful for your support." I said, my eyes swiveling to Petunia, who was sobbing uncontrollably on Vernon.

"My mother was a wonderful person, always ready with a smile and a comforting word. There was many a time that I knew of no other to turn to than Mum. When I had to sell my first horse, when a boy called me carrot top, when Dad died, she was the only one who could console me. Now that she is no longer here, I have to be strong. I'm going to read one of her favourite poems to you today.

**Do not stand by my grave and weep.**

**I am not there,**

**I do not sleep.**

**I am a thousand winds that blow,**

**I am a diamond glint on snow.**

**I am the sunlight on ripened grain,**

**I am the gentle autumn rain.**

**When you awake in the morning hush,**

**I am the swift up-lifting rush,**

**Of quiet birds in circling flight,**

**I am the soft star shine at night.**

**Do not stand by my grave and cry.**

**I am not there.**

**I did not die.**

Thank you again for coming." My voice trailed to a faint whisper as I stumbled down from the platform and to my seat. The rest of the funeral and the aftermath flashed past and I did nothing in my power to acknowledge it.

After the guests had gone, Petunia rounded on me.

"You… you… I hate you!" She cried, facing me with a determined scowl on her face.

I rolled my eyes. My temper was to be unleashed, as she had never seen it before. "Like I don't already know that."

"How dare you bring your freakishness into my house and let your weird little friends defile my home?!" Her voice was higher than usual.

I saw red. "YOUR HOME? YOUR HOME? WHAT THE FUCK HAS THAT DURSLEY PIG BEEN TELLING YOU? THAT YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY MUM'S GONE, SO YOU CAN HAVE THE HOUSE? WELL, YOU'RE IN FOR ONE BIG SURPRISE BITCH!"

"How dare you insult Vernon? He's accepted your freaky ways! You should be thankful to him!" Her ranting was grating on my nerves.

"THANKFUL? THANKFUL? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE THANKFUL TO A… A… A PIG IN A WIG?" Grabbing the bag of Floo powder Dumbledore had given me; I took a pinch and threw it on the flames.

"Dumbledore's Office!" I yelled, before disappearing into the soot and fire.

Thankful indeed.

**_Hiya, M here!_**

**_How'd you like this chapter?_**

**_Sorry it lacked in detail but writer's block has struck again._**

**_Review please!_**

**_xxxxx_**


	46. Moving

Chapter Forty Six: Moving

"Miss Evans?" Dumbledore seemed shocked for all of 0.5 seconds, before rising to his feet and starting towards me. "My dear, are you alright?"

Tears trekked down my cheeks steadily and caused my black mascara to run. I nodded, and then shook my head. "Professor, where am I to live?" I asked in a small voice. I hated for anyone to see me when I'm vulnerable, but with Dumbledore, it seemed I was past caring.

Dumbledore sat back down and conjured a squashy armchair for me. He smiled and gestured towards the chair.

As I moved forward to sit in it, my friends toppled out of the fireplace.

"OW!" Bella, being on the bottom of the pile of bodies, yelped in pain at being squashed to the hard stone floor.

"Lil! Don't listen to what Petty says; she's a complete fucking bitch! She doesn't deserve to be your sister! I… oh hello Professor." Cassie turned red from embarrassment as she spotted Dumbledore.

"For the moment, I am temporarily deaf my dear." Dumbledore replied, his periwinkle eyes twinkling in the soft candlelight.

Cassie smiled apologetically and launched herself at me, with Belle in hot pursuit.

"Um, guys? You're crushing my lungs!" I wheezed as they both grabbed me in a tight hug.

They pulled back and smiled at me.

"If I may be so bold, perhaps one of your friends has the answer to your question Lily." Dumbledore spoke as he pushed the large bowl of sherbet lemons towards me and conjured more armchairs.

I took a sweet and unwrapped it. "I don't know where I'm going to live." I said softly.

They all sat silent for a moment, before Bella spoke up.

"I'm assuming you want to bring Jewel? Cause you can come live with us chica. I don't mind and Mum loves you like a daughter anyway, so, if you want, you can stay at Figg Manor."

"Really?" I asked, tears shining in my eyes.

Belle nodded in the affirmative.

I jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"We'll all help you move out sweetie." Cassie added. Everyone nodded in agreement.

A smile touched my lips and a laugh gurgled in my throat.

"I love you guys!" I cried, before hugging them all.

**Next Saturday**

Dumbledore gave us all permission, again, to go to my house and pick up all my stuff.

The Figgs were accompanying us too, so we had the use of several wands, as we weren't really allowed to use ours out of school.

"Um, can we get Jewel last? I don't wanna leave her in a strange place, whilst I come back for everything else." I asked the group in general.

Jasmine, Bella's mum, came over and smiled down at me. "Of course chica. We'll put her in the stable next to Shadow, okay?"

I nodded in reply and grabbed a cardboard box. I jogged up the stairs to my room, with everyone following.

I assigned every person a section of my room.

James had my book-shelves, Sirius and Remus had my wardrobe and chest of drawers, Cassie and Belle had my teddies, soft furnishings and bed-clothes, the adults had my heavy/awkward shaped furniture and I had my desk.

As I opened the heavy wooden lid, Petunia's shrill voice echoed throughout the house.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FREAKS DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" She yelled.

I slammed the lid down with such ferocity, James and Sirius jumped and turned to survey me.

Petunia appeared in the doorway. "Who the fuck are these… weirdos?!" She shrieked.

"This is not your house Petunia. You have no right to call my friends foul names. Get out of my room." As I spoke, my voice shook.

"What if I don't want to, freak." She taunted.

My nostrils flared and I pulled out my wand. I knew my eyes were practically spitting fire at her. "I now abandon any responsibility for my actions. You better run Petty, cause I'm this side of turning you into a bug and standing on you!"

A wild fear showed itself in her eyes and she fled, tail firmly tucked between her legs.

I turned back to the desk and began to shove everything in it into the cardboard box.

"Would you have actually done it?" Sirius broke the tense silence.

I spun on my heel and smiled. "Nah. She just needs bringing down a peg or two, that's all."

"Nothing a good kick up the arse won't fix." Remus grinned, before taping up the last box.

Jasmine levitated all the boxes down the stairs and I went to the stable at the back of the house.

Jewel stuck her black face over her door and whickered in greeting. I smiled and patted her nose, before unbolting the door and entering her light, airy stable.

The day before, I had packed her things and taken them to Bella's house, and mucked her out. I had then just put down a thin bed and constructed a small bank on the far side of the wall.

I took down her hay-net and filled it up, ready for the journey.

Philippe, Bella's dad, appeared next to me. "The trailer's ready pet. You can bring her out if you want. I'll take her net."

I nodded and slipped Jewel's personalized head-collar over her nose and fastened the buckle around her throat. Clipping on the lead-rope, I led her out of her stable and up the ramp into the trailer. Making sure her traveling boots were strapped tightly, I jumped out and helped lock her in.

James, Bella, Sirius and I rode in Philippe's Land Rover. Remus and Cassie rode with Jasmine in her BMW M3 convertible.

The ride to Figg Manor was uneventful, with only Sirius' crappy jokes to raise a smile.

As we pulled up the long sweeping drive, I took in the large house and extensive grounds.

Figg Manor.

My new home.

**Hiya people!**

**How are you all? Good? Great!**

**Any suggestions about what you want in the next chapter?**

**Review and tell me!**

**Thanks.**

**Lots of Love**

**M**

**XxXxXxXxXx**


	47. A New Start

Chapter Forty Seven: A New Start

I blanched visibly as I climbed out of the Land Rover and surveyed the huge house. My heart leapt to my throat and my hands shook slightly.

"Lil, are you alright?" Belle slipped her arm around my shoulders and hugged me.

I nodded and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Can you show me where Jewel's stable is?"

Belle smiled and nodded. "We even got her a name-plate for the door that matches our horses'. The only difference is in the corner, there's a carving of a lily." She said softly as we unlocked the trailer.

I grinned at Bella and patted Jewel's neck. "Hey sweetie. How was that huh? Your new stable awaits!"

Bella had disappeared with Jewel's hay-net, leaving me standing on the driveway with a horse standing patiently next to me.

Jasmine poked her head around the trailer and motioned for me to follow her. I did as she asked and clicked my tongue, urging Jewel into a steady trot.

I eventually caught up with Jasmine and followed her into the airy barn, filled with row upon row of stables, each with an inquisitive face poking over the half-door and watching as I led Jewel to a middle stable.

"Ta da!" I heard Cass cry and my eyes wandered over the sight, drinking it in slowly.

Jewel's rugs had been placed carefully over the rug rack hanging from the wall, her straw bed had large, squashy banks and a thick layer of warm straw covered the floor. Her bright red hay-net had been hung from an iron ring on the wall and a large red bucket stood in the far corner, brimming with cool water. One of Jewel's red feed buckets, which had been personalised by me and a black marker pen, sat next to the water bucket, filled with a bran mash for my horse. On the door was indeed a name plate with a small lily carved on it.

I smiled and felt tears prick my eyes. Jewel whickered softly and pulled me gently to her feed. I obliged and unclipped her lead rope and head collar. Fastening them to the end of the rug rack, I looked back to see the Figgs, Cassie, Remus, James and Sirius watching me expectantly.

"I… I… I don't know what to say, other than thank you from the bottom of my heart." I whispered softly as I locked Jewel's stable door.

Cassie and Belle stepped forward with their arms held out towards me.

"Come here you silly moose." Cassie said softly.

I smiled and embraced them both, holding them as if I would never see them again.

"Um, Lil? Breathing is a good thing." Belle wheezed as I let go.

I grinned, suddenly feeling much better. "Do I get a grand tour of the house then?" I asked cheekily.

"Sure chica." Jasmine replied.

Philippe smiled. "We'll let Belle do the tour. If you need anything, Bella knows where it is."

Bella rolled her eyes as her parents wandered away with their arms around each other.

"Since we're in here, let's start with the horses. Follow me." She strode off to the end of the barn and stood outside a large stable, waiting for us to saunter over.

"This is Abracadabra, the first stallion Dad ever bought." I looked over the door and came face to face with a 16.3 hh dark bay stallion with a white snip and two white socks.

We moved along.

"These three are Allegro, Adagio and Aramis. They're all sisters, sired by Ab, of course." She pointed to the three stables next to each other.

"Over here we have Bandit, Bourbon and Cameo." She continued.

I'll make this easy for you and list their names, gender and breeds in order of stables.

Abracadabra – stallion - Andalusian

Allegro – mare – Andalusian/Thoroughbred

Adagio – mare - Andalusian/Thoroughbred

Aramis – mare - Andalusian/Thoroughbred

Bandit – gelding – Connemara pony

Bourbon – gelding - Friesian

Cameo – filly – Dutch Warmblood/Andalusian

Cherokee – colt – Andalusian/Haflinger

Comet – gelding - Lipizzaner

Dakota – mare – Tennessee Walking Horse

Dream Weaver – mare - Hanoverian

Eclipse – filly – Andalusian/Hanoverian

Evening Star – mare - Arab

Faruq – colt – Andalusian/Camargue

Gold Rush – gelding - Thoroughbred

Gypsy – mare - Camargue

Hurricane Jane – mare - Thoroughbred

Irish Song – mare - Percheron

Jaipur – stallion - Arab

Kiss of Kings – colt – Arab

Lady Blue Eyes – mare - Thoroughbred

Lotto – gelding - Hucul

Made You Look – filly - Camargue

Mercury – mare – Don Horse

Nakida – filly - Lusitano

Obvious Intentions – mare - Tersky

Painted Beauty – mare - Lusitano

Phoenix – stallion - Camargue

Pure – gelding – Vladimir Draft Horse

Questionable Loyalty – colt – Orlov Trotter/Arab

Rain Dancer – colt - Arab

Rembrant – gelding - Barb

Serenity – filly - Lusitano

Shadow Dancer – mare – Orlov Trotter

Sweet Melody – mare - Mustang

Tamara – filly – Mangalarga Manchador/Lusitano

Tigger – gelding – Quarter Horse

Tourniquet – stallion - Lusitano

Twist of Fate – colt – Percheron/Camargue

Unbridled Pleasure – stallion – Orlov Trotter

Valentine – mare – Russian Riding Horse

Vogue – filly - Arab

Wildfire – filly – Arab/Thoroughbred

Xena – mare – Orlov Trotter

Yogi – gelding - Arab

Zaya – colt - Thoroughbred

Zorro – stallion – Mangalarga Manchador

As you've obviously noticed, there is atleast one horse with a name for each letter of the alphabet. Quite ridiculous really, but fun all the same. In total, the Figgs own 47 horses, most of which have either won many or will go on to win many prestigious shows.

Eventually, Belle managed to direct us all to the house.

We went in the back door, which led through the large, spacious kitchen to the pretty dark-wood/light-walled dining room and then on to the sitting room, which was furnished with cream leather sofas and a deep blue carpet. A dado rail separated the two different coloured wallpapers, one deep blue and the other a rich cream.

Bella led us past a heavy oak-wood door, but shook her head when I pointed it out.

"That's Dad's study. No child is allowed in there unless summoned." She replied.

On the back of the house was also a large conservatory, filled with exotic-smelling plants.

As we climbed the stairs, a young man appeared at the top of the steps.

"Hiya Ara, who're your mates?" He asked. His hair was the same colour as Belle's, but cut short and his eyes were a warm hazel.

"Hey Alec, these are my best friends from school. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and you know Cass and Lil. Guys, this is one of my older brothers, Alec." Introductions were made and Cassie nudged me.

"Lucky cow." She whispered slyly.

I flushed and averted my eyes from Alec, whilst simultaneously smacking Cass lightly on the arm in reprove. "Shut up." I hissed back.

James caught my eye and I thought I saw an unnamed emotion flit across his features, but when I blinked, it was gone. Must be my over-active imagination.

"You said one of your brothers. Do you have more?" James asked, turning to Bella.

She nodded and moved to let Alec down the stairs. He brushed my arm and I felt a shiver of excitement go up my spine.

"Sean, Pharrell and Alec. Sean's married with a baby on the way, Pharrell's just got engaged and Alec has been with his girlfriend for 2 and ½ years." Belle explained as she led us to my new bedroom.

I stepped inside and the walls turned a faint pink. The large window provided lots of light, plenty for me to paint by. The bed was a four-poster with thin white drapes and cool white covers. The furniture was all white, with the exception of the hi-fi. It was a bright sparkly emerald colour. I smiled.

"It's a mood room sweetie." Cassie breathed softly.

Belle grinned slyly. "You've just been embarrassed. Wonder what, or should I say who, by?"

Cassie smirked and threw her arms around me.

I giggled and then froze.

In the far corner was something draped in swaths of white cloth. I approached it slowly and gently pulled the material away. There stood my easel, with the painting I'd been in the middle of.

I spun around and the room changed to a bright, happy shade of yellow. "Thank you!"

**A/N: ****Hey guys, how you doin'? What do you think of this chapter? I'm not uploading ch. 48 till I get 5 reviews.**

**Please.**

**Lots of love**

**M**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	48. Love All Over Again

Chapter Forty Eight: Love All Over Again

After settling me in at Figg Manor, we all returned to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore smiled at me as I landed face-first on the deep red carpet of his office.

"Hello my dear. How was your trip?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

I smiled softly back. "It was great Professor, thank you."

He pushed his little dish of sherbet lemons towards me, motioning that I should take one.

I sat in the chair next to his desk, took a sweet and waited patiently for my friends to arrive.

First through the fire was Cassie, with Remus close behind. James came next, then Belle, then, last but by no means least, Sirius.

"Did everything go according to plan?" Dumbledore asked as he raised his wand to conjure extra chairs. The three he had in there proved enough however.

Remus pulled Cassie onto his chair, but she perched on the arm so he had room to sit. Sirius and Belle were a lot less subtle and Sirius yanked Bella onto his lap. James was left standing, so I stood up to let him sit down. When he was perfectly comfortable, I sat primly on his knees.

"Yes Professor." Cass, Bella and I intoned respectfully.

The guys just grinned goofily.

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and leant back into James' arms. Cassie widened her eyes and frowned deeply at me, before turning to Dumbledore and smiling softly.

"Professor, perhaps we may retire? We're all very tired, what with the move and everything." She asked, turning her face innocently up to his.

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course my dear. Off you go." He ushered us to the door and closed it with a snap behind us.

Once outside, Cassie grabbed my arm tightly. I yelped slightly in reply to her stern frown.

"Can I speak to you **privately** Lil? It's very important." She hissed.

I could only nod in reply.

She dragged me around the corner and away from the guys and Belle.

I wrenched my arm out of her grip and stood rubbing it as she glared at me.

"What are you doing Lily?!" She began furiously. I opened my mouth to reply, but she ploughed on regardless. "You're toying with him! He fancies you rotten and he may even love you and you're messing with his head! You should be ashamed!"

I opened and closed my mouth in a fairly good imitation of a goldfish starved of water. "I am **not **toying with him! I just sat on his knee because there were no more chairs!" My voice rose shrilly with every word I spoke.

Cass just glared. "You were **leaning** on him. As in **intimately leaning**. How you can stand there and say you did nothing wrong is astounding! You've changed Lily. And not for the better."

I had had enough. I spun on my heel and ran away. I had no idea where I was running **to**, but I eventually ended up out by the lake. I watched the Giant Squid scud across the surface of the water and then dive into the gloomy depths.

Where had I gone wrong? Cassandra and Arabella were the only family I had left and I hated arguing with them, even before…

I heard footsteps behind me and tried to curl up as small as possible, hugging my knees to my chest and burying my head in my arms.

"Lily?" A male voice asked hesitantly.

"What?" I replied despondently. I didn't want another lecture.

Sirius plopped next to me and laid his head on top of mine, bringing me closer for a hug. "Cassie's in tears you know." He said.

"I've had my fill of tears and tantrums and fights. I just want to sleep forever, to not have all the problems life brings." I sighed, my shoulders sagging with fatigue. I hadn't slept properly since that night. I had dreams about her and Voldemort and what he did to her.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Why do you think James has scars across his wrists? Because the last time you turned him down, he was so depressed he tried to end it all. But we pulled him back and told him you **do** love him, just not in the way he wants you to. That's why he lives as if every moment could be his last. Because he's almost had his last moment, and he doesn't want the same one again." Sirius smiled sadly as I rubbed my eyes and tried to take it in.

He tried to kill himself, over me. What a bitch I was.

"I'm a horrid person." I whispered and took off to find James. After running through all the hallways and hunting in all the classrooms, I found him in the Astronomy Tower, just staring into space.

I pounced on him and hugged him tightly, afraid that if I let go, he would disappear. Then I yanked his hands forward and stared at the thin white scars there, sprawling across his tanned skin and marring them forever.

He tried to pull away and recoiled when I placed a gentle finger over them and began to follow the lines with the pad of my index finger.

"I'm sorry." I croaked, tears spilling down my cheeks.

He tilted my chin up and kissed away my tears softly. Then he leant forward and I knew I should stop him, but it felt so right.

My head screamed at me to push him away, to not do this all again and get hurt, but my heart just felt warm and I was happy.

He kissed me gently and I returned the kiss fervently. His hand cupped my head, whilst his other slipped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My arms wound themselves around his neck and I snuggled into his embrace.

It was inexplicably breathtaking and I felt my fingers play with the ebony hair at the neck of his neck, whilst his fingers ran the length of my auburn tresses.

It was love all over again.

But this time, I wanted it.

**_------------------------_**

**_Hey chix!!!!_**

**_How are you all?_**

**_Sorry it took me soooooooooo long to update, but have been spending loads of time with my horse. I got a clear round on her!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That means I did a course of jumps and didn't knock any, so I got a rosette!!!_**

**_Her name's _****_Rio_****_, if any of you are interested, which I doubt you are._**

**_Anyway, read and review!!!!!_**

**_Lots of love_**

**_M_**

**_xxxxx_**


	49. Is It Love?

Chapter Forty Nine:

I don't know how long we just sat, enveloped in each other's arms, just feeling the peace. It felt wonderful to hold her.

But how did she find out about that?

Only Sirius and Remus knew, they were the only ones there when it happened. They wouldn't, would they?

She stirred, lifting her beautiful porcelain face up, watching my inner conflict play out on my face.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, covering a small yawn with an even smaller hand. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, not wanting my voice to betray me. Bending my head, I brushed my lips over her forehead.

Lily's eyes fluttered closed and her sharp intake of breath made me look over my shoulder, even though I knew there was no one there. Even if there was, she wouldn't have seen it as she had just shut her eyes.

She pushed her head into the crook of my shoulder and I grinned inanely, watching my Lily as she nuzzled my neck, wanting to find my warmth. Her lips curved in a smile and I squirmed slightly as I felt them move against my skin, tickling the tender flesh.

I felt her shiver and looked down. Her eyes had closed and she slept peacefully, letting go of all her tension and smiling lightly in slumber. I hooked my arms around the back of her knees and around her shoulders, picking her up and carrying her, pressing her tightly against my body, as if she would be whisked off if I let my grip slacken.

Making my way carefully down the stairs to the corridors below, I looked left and right before moving into the flickering light of the wall sconces. Even though it was before curfew, I still checked for Filch and his demon cat Mrs. Norris.

I swear that thing has eyes in its backside.

Creeping along, holding my angel close, I made it back to the Fat Lady. "Faeries" I breathed, watching the portrait. She shook her head and crossed her arms, not moving forward to let us in. swearing under my breath, I slumped to the steps, careful not to jar Lily, before realizing I needed to wake her to ask the password.

"Lil, Lil, what's the password?" I shook her shoulder gently and smiled lightly as she groaned and turned away, snoring softly for a second, before breathing out and snuggling to my chest. "Lily!" it took all my nerve to wake the slumbering beast.

"Wha?" she pushed hair back from her eyes and glared at me.

"I can't remember the password…" I trailed off uneasily as she stared at me incredulously, before shaking her head in irritation and rolling her eyes. "Sir Nicholas De-Mimsy-Porpington."

The portrait swung forward and Lily stood up, reaching her hand back for me and dragging me through the hole.


	50. Beautiful Butterfly

Chapter Fifty: Beautiful Butterfly

Considering the lateness of the hour, I was surprised to find Sirius still awake. He sat in one of the largest armchairs before the fire and stared moodily into the leaping orange flames; his hair fell about his face and masked the cheekbones that could cut glass.

"Sirius?"

His head snapped up, but his eyes didn't seem to see me for a few seconds. It was as if he was looking straight through me. I shivered and he grinned at Lily and me.

"Finally got it together then?"

"So it would seem Black," Lily replied for the both of us and hugged him. He lifted her off her dainty feet and swung her around, laughing and smiling.

"I knew it! I'm a genius!"

"I wouldn't go that far Padfoot," I grinned and threw my arm around Lily's shoulders protectively.

Sirius spared us a last grin and moved towards the staircase to our dorms. His light footsteps faded away, leaving a ringing noise on the stone steps.

"I think I'll go to bed. I'll see you in the morning?" she asked, her innocent eyes watching my face. I smiled in return and nodded wordlessly.

She turned away after pecking me lightly on the cheek and ran up the stone staircase leading to the girls' dormitories.

How had I caught the illustrious, beautiful butterfly that is Lily Evans?


End file.
